Harry Potter
by RanMouriKisaki
Summary: quinto año leeremos el pasado y futuro del niño que vivio
1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando una pequeña pieza apareció en sus pies, sabía perfectamente lo que era una parte de un gira tiempo, cosa bastante extraña porque recordaba que hace ocho años su querida esposa había destruido todos los existentes durante la batalla del ministerio, aun así decidió tomarlo, al momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con él una luz lo envolvió y de Harry Potter solo quedaba un maletín muggle con sus iniciales

En otro lado de Londres, se encontraba una pelirroja saliendo de una clínica muggle, ya que su hija tenía problemas de vista por lo que tanto ella como su marido decidieron que la pequeña Lily se atendería en el mundo muggle, cuando se estaba acercando al automóvil, se dio cuenta que a sus pies había un pequeño reloj de arena, para ser sincera no recordaba de donde venia, pero sabía que lo conocía, así que decidida a averiguar qué era, lo tomo, y una luz la envolvió desapareciendo, y de Ginevra Potter solo quedo su automóvil abierto.

Tres semanas antes de navidad, un Harry de 15 años planeaba la que sería la última clase del ED antes de vacaciones, además estaba muy feliz ya que pasaría las navidades con Sirius, y toda la orden, cuando termino se junto con Ron y Hermione para ir a comer al gran comedor, aunque tuviera que aguantar a la vieja cara de sapo, perdón la profesora de DCAO, Dolores, cuando fueron transportados a la sala de menesteres, transformada en una versión más pequeña del gran comedor, junto con la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, el director y Hagrid, además de algunos miembros de ED como, los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Cho, Marietta, Collins y su hermano, Neville y Luna además de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass se sentaron tranquilamente, cuando un holow apareció en medio del gran comedor, con todos los estudiantes reunidos, este se abrió y se escucho la voz de una mujer

_Queridos alumnos, profesores, Minni (sonrojo de Minerva), _

_En este precioso momento aparecerán personas del futuro, y de su tiempo para leer, nada más ni nada menos que la vida de Harry Potter y todas sus aventuras vividas en la escuela, (por lo cual ya no tendrá motivos para regañarnos), así que siéntense coman, y cuando terminen, llegaran las demás personas._

_L.L.P, TRL, ROB_

Todos comieron a una velocidad increíble, cuando los hermanos Weasley terminaron de comer que eran los últimos, (incluyendo a la pelirroja) una luz brillo y aparecieron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, además de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, todos el mundo se los quedo mirando de una forma extraña, hasta que la estudiante de ravenclaw, Cho Chang lanzando un hechizo contra Sirius Black, para mostrarle a Harry que ella era una bruja muy fuerte, y que él le agradeciera por atrapar a ese prófugo que lo quería matar, todo iba bien hasta que escucho un

Protego- de los labios de Ginny

Wau, pelirroja que rápida – dijo Sirius riendo- gracias

De nada- respondió la joven encogiéndose de hombros

¿Cómo proteges a un asesino?- grito enojada Cho, ya que esta niñita había arruinado su momento con Harry

¿Tu lo atacaste?- pregunto Harry mirándola enojado, cosa que izo temblar a más de uno, Harry Potter nunca se enojaba

Sí, yo quería…

¿Cómo se te ocurre?- grito enojado el adolescente

Yo… bueno…- intento defenderse la oriental

Harry, cálmate, la niña no sabe además la pelirroja me protegió- dijo sonriendo Sirius – además yo me fijaría mas en ella que en otra- susurro las últimas palabras

Sirius- lo regaño Harry sonrojado- cállate

Pero qué carácter ahijado- rio el prófugo dejando a todos lo que no sabían boquiabiertos –

Pues si mi padrino se comportara como un adulto- dijo serio Harry

Punto para Harry- dijo riendo Remus- ¿como estas sobrinito?

Bien gracias- contesto Harry sonriendo y dejando a varios sorprendidos al conocer la relación del ex profesor con el niño que vivió- y ¿tu?

Bien ganándole en ajedrez a canuto- dijo riendo-

¿Canuto?- dijeron dos voces al mismo instante

Hola chicos- respondió Sirius- que bueno verlos, pero que hacemos aquí- en eso apareció una nueva carta esta vez se escuchaba la voz de un hombre

_Hola de nuevo:_

_Ya que están todos los del presente llegaran dos personas del futuro, y como dijo la pelirroja con anterioridad_

_Oye chucho nadie dijo que era pelirroja- se escucho la voz de otro hombre_

_Hay hermanito es que a este le pagan por idiota- se escucho esta vez la voz de la mujer anterior_

_Se nota que me amas, pelirroja- dijo la primera voz_

_Con el alma, chucho- respondió la chica- y si no quieres que saque el carácter de mis abuelas multiplicado por el de mama, sigue hablando_

_Claro amor, bueno como dijimos anteriormente, leerán 7 libros que hablan de la vida de Harry Potter, y aunque se niega le avisamos que el de nuestro tiempo, aceptó_

_En realidad la pelirroja lo chantajeo- grito la segunda voz masculina_

_No lo chantaje, simplemente lo sugerí- respondió la voz femenina, mientras todos en el salón reían por esa extraña conversación_

_Hermanita tu siempre consigues todo lo que quieres de el- volvió a hablar la segunda voz_

_Hasta que llega mi suegra- se ríe la primera voz- bueno volviendo al tema, leerán, a claro antes llegaran dos personas del futuro, que nos querrán mata, pero no importa _

_Ahora a leer, ciao_

La carta se comió así misma, mientras dos luces brillaron, y aparecieron frente a todos, un hombre joven, de cabello negro azabache y alborotado, unos ojos verdes preciosos, ocultos por unos anteojos, y cuerpo delicioso, ese hombre claro esta era la versión de 23 años de Harry Potter, a su lado apareció una mujer pelirroja, de ojos chocolates, y pecas en su rostro, si la Ginny de 14 era hermosa, la adulta era una veela pelirroja, aunque tenía barriga, eso era raro

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto el Harry adulto

No tengo idea- dijo la pelirroja a su lado

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el director sabiendo de antemano quienes eran

¿Eso mismo podría preguntar yo?- dijo el adulto con una seriedad increíble, y aunque Dumbledore intento leer la mente del hombre, le fue imposible, su oclumancia era increíble- y por favor ni intente la legeremancia

Lo siento, pero ustedes- dijo apuntando a ambas personas- se encuentras en diciembre de 1995, y nos acaban de llegar dos holow diciendo que leeremos, 7 libros que hablan de la vida de Harry Potter, y que dos visitas del futuro vendrían es decir ustedes - en ese momento aparecieron tres personas de no más de 20 años, una pelirroja preciosa de ojos verdes y con gafas, otro de cabello azul y ojos miel, y un tercero, la copia exacta de Sirius Black

Hola- dijo la pelirroja- nosotros somos quienes hemos enviado los libros y los hemos traído aquí

Fui idea de ella- dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo, mirando con miedo al Harry adulto

Que gallinas- dijo la chica seria- y aunque fue idea mía a ustedes le pareció de maravilla, ahora me culpan a mí para que papa no los regañe

Exactamente- dijeron los dos

¿Papa?- pregunto el _Harry_ adulto, mal que mal el reconocía a esos tres adolescentes, el estaba criando a dos

Hola papi- dijeron la chica pelirroja y el de pelo azul, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y en especial a Snape que solo en ese instante se fijo en la chica, que era la copia exacta de Lily Evans

Eso es imposible- dijo riendo el adulto- porque mi Lily y mi Teddy tienes 6 años

Pues venimos del futuro papa- dijo sonriendo la chica- y tengo 17 ahora, al igual que Teddy, y Reg. tiene 18

¿Cómo consiguieron esos libros?- pregunto la pelirroja adulta

Pues… he… yo…- intentaba explicar Lily pero no le salía la voz

Chantajeo a papa- dijo sonriendo con una cara de niño travieso

Lilian- dijo _Ginny_ con una cara de enojo, marca Weasley

Ma… Ginny- dijo la chica sonriendo y dejando a los adultos con shock, y la joven de 14 años, con el corazón destrozado- te lo puedo explicar

Me encantaría escucharlo- dijo la mujer seria, en eso Lily se acerco a la pelirroja y la abrazo

Mama, no te parece que sería divertido si aun no dices que soy tu hija, sin contar que mis tíos querrán matar a mi papa de 15- dijo en su oído para que solo sus padres escucharan

Apoyo a Lily- dijo el _Harry_ adulto de 23 años

Cobarde- dijo _Ginny_

Instinto de supervivencia- dijo serio su marido- entonces abra que decir algo de nosotros ¿no?

Exactamente seños Potter- dijo Albas

Bueno, como saben soy Harry Potter, tengo 23 años, estoy casado hace dos, tengo dos hijos de 6 años, aunque aquí tienen 17, trabajo en el cuartel de aurores y soy el director la academia

¿Seré auror?- dijo sonriendo el Harry de 15-

Exactamente- dijo sonriendo el adulto a su joven versión

¿Casado hace dos años?- pregunto Sirius

¿Con dos hijos de 6 años?- pregunto esta vez Remus

Sí, me case hace dos años con el amor de mi vida, y si mis hijos tienen 6 años, porque fui padre a los 17 años, y mi suegra no nos dejo casarnos hasta que no tuviéramos trabajo estable y todo eso, sin contar a mis cuñados- susurro lo ultimo-

¿A los 17?- pregunto sonrojado el Harry de 15- pero si eso es en dos años

Exactamente- sonrió su versión adulta- y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Ahora me toca- dijo la pelirroja- soy Ginny tengo 22 años, y al igual que Harry estoy casada, desde que Salí de Hogwarts hasta hace cuatro meses jugué como cazadora de las arpías y fui capitana

Genial- dijo su yo adolescente con los ojos brillosos

¿Y porque ya no juegas?- pregunto Chang- acaso porque se dieron cuenta que eres mala jugadora

En realidad, porque estoy embarazada, por si no te has dado cuenta- dejando avergonzada a Cho y a _Harry_ sonriendo , su mujer nunca cambiaria cuando se trataba de celos, y bueno, a él esa parte le encantaba - a claro, pero como en mi tiempo aun no tienes ni novio ni hijos

Acaso no escuchaste a Harry- respondió Cho- estamos casados y tenemos dos hijos

Yo nunca dije que me case contigo- dijo el adulto con encogimiento de hombros-

¿Con quién?- preguntaron todos

Sirius, Remus soy un Potter, es lógico quien es mi esposa, por algo existe la maldición - a ambos merodeadores le brillaron los ojos, y vieron de inmediato a ambas Ginny, una con la cabeza gacha y al otro asintiendo imperceptiblemente- aunque no pueden decirlo, no quiero morir joven

Ya, ya, ahora que saben quién es mi suegra, me presento mi nombre es…

¿Suegra?- dijo Harry

Mejor perro conocido que por conocer suegrito- dijo este escondiéndose de tras de Teddy

Hermione me debe 10 galeones- dijo sonriendo _Ginny_

Dijiste lo mismo en el futuro-dijo Lily

¿Tu y Hermione apostaron por la vida amorosa de mi hija de 6 años?- dijo Harry intentado no reír

Tú apostaste con Ron por teddy y tory desde que ella nació- se defendió la pelirroja

Papa- dijo enojado el de cabello azul, haciendo que este cambiara a rojo

Eres metarmofomago- dijo sonriendo Tonk

Yo… si…he…-balbució el chico

Primero, te la quedaste viendo todo el día, segundo me gustaría saber en qué año ganare la apuesta, y tercero ustedes dos preséntense- dijo Harry

Primero papa, yo no me quede mirándola todo el día, segundo aun no la has ganado- dijo con la cabeza abajo

Le da vergüenza, y miedo por el tío Bill- se metió Lily

¿Yo porque?- dijo el mencionado

Yo me encargo de mi hermano- sonrió la adulta- pero preséntense

Bueno, yo estaba presentándome- dijo la copia de Sirius- me llamo Regulus Orión Black y soy el hijo de Sirius Black, tengo 18 años, fui griffindor, ni prefecto perfecto, ni premio asnal, como los mellizos, aquí presentes, pero fui bateador en el equipo, y no te conocí papa moriste cuando mi mama estaba embarazada, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, cuando tenía cuatro Harry nos encontró a mi mama y a mí, y nos ayudo, también nos dio tu dinero y se transformo en mi figura paterna

Yo...he… gracias Harry- dijo Sirius mirando a sus dos ahijados, mientras el Harry de 15 años comenzaba a soltar unas lagrimas-

Hey pero no lloren, estamos aquí para cambiar el pasado, así que lunático preséntate- dijo Reg. Empujando al metarmofomago, se acercaba a abrazar por primera vez en su vida a su padre-

Hola, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin, soy el hijo de Remus y Niphandora Lupin tengo 17 años, soy griffindor, como mis tres padres, soy prefecto mas no perfecto, soy cazador en el equipo, como mi mama, y al igual que reg., no conocí a mis padres biológico, ellos murieron durante la guerra, cuando yo tenía dos meses, por eso me criaron mi papa Harry su esposa, mi Mama, aunque siempre supe quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, Lily es menor que yo por dos meses, por eso nos dicen mellizos

No sé si estar feliz, o triste- dijo Tonks- me casare con este lobo tonto, pero te dejaremos solo

Como dijo Reg., cambiaremos el futuro, y yo creceré con ustedes, y si no te aseguro que encontraron a los mejores padrinos del mundo, son mis segundos padres y los amos con el alma, a los cuatro, tuve mucha suerte crecí con dos padres en el cielo y dos en la tierra, y 6 hermanos demonios, además papa no te preocupes no tengo tu Pequeño Problema Peludo, te ganaron los genes de mama- eso hiso sonreír a Remus de una forma que nunca había hecho desde el 31 de octubre de 1981

¿6?- dijo _Ginny_ completamente seria

Papa quería un equipo propio- dijo Lily, mientras _Harry_ se encogía de hombros- además yo no soy demonio, los demonios son James y Al

Si- dijeron a coro los dos muchachos

Bueno eso- continuo Teddy- pero Lilu tu aun no terminas tu presentación

Claro, hola, soy Lily Luna Potter, tengo 17 años, soy la seudo-melliza de Teddy, mis padrinos son Ronald Weasley y Fleur Delacour, soy griffindor, y premio anual, cosa que no entiendo, soy buscadora desde primero al igual que mi papa, y actualmente soy la capitana del equipo

¿Por qué ella y yo no?- pregunto Hermione

Porque tú eres la madrina de mi hermano James, además a mi madrina la eligió mi mama, y leyendo los libros entenderán porque ella y no tu, pero no te preocupes eres mi tía favorita, bueno ahora que hemos dicho todo, porque no leemos los libros, además el tiempo ya está detenido así que comencemos, ahora a sentarnos, - Lily chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron 7 libros, cosa que sorprendió a varios, claro excepto a los futuristas

Dumbledore tomo el primero y leyó** -Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, **primer capítulo **El niño que vivió **

Auch- dijeron ambos Potter-

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. **

¿Personas normales?- preguntaron Remus y Sirius

Personas que no hacen magia- dijeron ambos Harry

Eso es raro, ya que Peter es mago- dijo Teddy

¿Peter?- preguntaron varios-

El hijo del tío Dudley- dijo Lilu

El hijo de mi primo es mago- dijo Harry- el mundo es muy extraño

Exactamente, el tío Dudley es muy feliz le encantan las historias que le contamos del colegio- dijo reg.-

Si y esta emocionadísimo para cuando Peter entre – dijo Lily

¿Entre?- pregunto Ginny-

Si, tiene la edad de Al, así que entraran juntos, - dijo Teddy

¿Y cuántos tiene Al?- pregunto Remus-

Bueno más fácil decimos la edades de todos- dijo Lily- yo y Teddy tenemos 17, James tiene 10, Al tiene 9, las gemelas 7 y Charlus 5

Guau, bastantes seguidos- dijo Sirius

Si y no hay mas entre James y nosotros porque mis tíos prohibieron a papa embarazar a mama en diez años, aunque no los cumplió- dijo Teddy

Esa fue la prohibición mas estúpida – dijo _Harry_ encogiéndose de hombros- y todo porque fuimos padres antes que ellos

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

Después de leer, le preguntan a su profesora de estudios muggle que son, porque o si no, no terminaremos nunca- dijo Reg. antes que alguien preguntara algo

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. **

Increíble que fuera hermana de la pelirroja, si no se parecen en nada- dijo Sirius

En eso tienes razón Canuto, no se parecen en nada- dijo Remus asintiendo

Mi abuela era preciosa- dijo Lily con una cara de arrogancia increíble- al igual que yo

¿Qué egocéntrica señorita Potter?- dijo Snape enojado por la forma de hablar de la adolecente, ella se parecía su abuela debería comportarse como tal

Bueno abuelito Sev- todo se sorprendieron- mejor acostúmbrate porque aunque físicamente me parezca a mi abuela soy igual en carácter a mi abuelo, por lo cual soy una digna merodeadora y tú me quieres igual

¿Abuelito?- preguntaron todos los que conocían la relación Potter/ Snape

Así es, es mi abuelito, algún problema con eso- dijo mostrando una sonrisa angelical

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. **

Ese es Harry- dijeron Remus, Sirius,

Esos son mis hijos- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a la Ginny de 14 años, la cual se sonrojo como un tomate, genial, había algo bueno por este viaje podría ver a Ginny sonrojada cuando quisiera, cosa que en la actualidad le costaba bastante, aunque no negaría que le encantaba la forma que tenía que utilizar para sonrojarla, bueno por algo estaba embarazada

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. **

Idiotas- dijeron todos los miembros de la orden

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, **

En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Snape sonriendo

Tu no hables quejicus- dijo Sirius enojado- James no era ningún inútil, el peleo contra muchos por su familia, mientras tu jugabas con tu material de laboratorio

No te permito Black que digas…

Basta- dijo Lily- abuelito Sirius, abuelito Severus, no peleen, y no se insulten

Pero…- intento defenderse el animago

Pero nada, papa, no peleen- dijo serio su hijo-

Lily, ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Snape?- pregunto Harry- no sabes todo lo que ha hecho contra mi o contra…

Porque yo le enseñe- contesto su versión adulta- yo me dedique a enseñarle a mis hijos que Severus Snape eran tan abuelo de ellos, como mis padres o mis suegros, a él le debo mi vida, la de mi mujer y la de mi hija, porque lo que le estaré agradecido eternamente

¿Potter?- dijo Severus mientras tragaba saliva-

Lo sé todo- contesto Harry- eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, aunque no negare que me molesta un poco el hecho de que tu, bueno, ya me entenderá

Snape asintió, mientras desviaba la mirada, y pensaba- un Potter agradeciendo, eso era imposible, ningún Potter haría eso, no un Potter, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, pero si un Evans-

Todos en la sala de menesteres quedaron de piedra tras esa conversación, todos miraban al _Harry_ adulto y Severus Snape, que había hecho para que el dijera esas cosas, siendo que todo el mundo sabía que ellos dos se odiaban, Remus intentaba buscar una explicación, mientras Sirius sospechaba que el hecho de que Snape amara a Lily tenía algo que ver en todo esto, el siempre lo supo, ese era el mayor motivo del odio entre James, el mismo contra Snape, ambos sabían que amaba a la pelirroja, y por eso ellos se peleaban con él, para alejarlo de Lily después de los eventos de su quinto año, lo que jamás perdono Sirius, Lily Evans era la hermana que nunca tuvo, no iba a dejar que ese intento de mortifago se le acercara, estando su mejor amigo enamorado de ella.

**Eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

Gracias a Merlín- dijo Sirius para olvidar el camino que tenían sus pensamientos

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. **

Podríamos ir a visitarlos en representación de Lily y james- dijo Remus, mientras acariciaba las manos de Tonks, si terminaría casado con ella, y con un hijo, porque esperar más para estar con ella si el sabia que la amaba

Me encantan tus ideas lunático- dijo sonriendo Sirius, mientras los gemelos Weasley se veían entre ellos, y luego a Sirius y a Remus

¿Lunático?

¿Canuto?

Si- respondieron a coro Sirius, Regulus, Teddy y Remus

Ustedes ¿Por qué se dicen así?- preguntaron al mismo instante

¿No se los dije?- pregunto Harry

¿Decirnos qué?- preguntaron nuevamente a coro

Mi papa, mi tío y mi padrino son los merodeadores- dijo riendo

¿Tu, tu papa?- dijo George

Cornamenta- dijo Lily- aunque mi hermano heredo el sobrenombre, porque soy mujer y no se ve muy bien lo de los cuernos, y si tuviera significara que Reg. me engaña

Cosa que nunca harás ¿verdad?- pregunto_ Harry_

Nunca- asintió este

Genial- dijo Fred

Feorge hemos entregado el mapa al heredero de los merodeadores

Así es Gred, me siento tan feliz-

¿De qué mapa hablan?- pregunto McGonagall haciendo tiritar a los gemelos y al trió dorado

Tercer libro- respondió _Ginny _mientras se iba a sentar entre Fred y George- hola hermanitos

Hola enana, no tan enana- dijeron a coro

Los quiero- dijo mientras abrazaba a ambos, y Harry sonreía mientras se sentaba entre Remus y Sirius, sabía que _Ginny_ había extrañado a su hermano y la sonrisa del otro, estaba feliz, porque ella lo estaba y eso le haría bien al embarazo

Así que la pequeña Ginny- dijo Sirius en voz baja

Así es- respondió el adulto- y no pude hacer mejor elección

Pelirroja- dijo Remus- ¿sabes desde hace cuantas generaciones se casan con pelirrojas?

52 con migo- dijo sonriendo-si lo sé, también se lo de la maldición, y que Lily es la primera Potter de nacimiento en 52 generaciones también

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél. **

Somos dos- dijo Harry- yo tampoco quiero juntarme con el

Te entendemos- dijeron Ron y Hermione

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. **

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. **

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. **

¿Y no le dijo nada? – preguntaron las mujeres

Yo hago eso y mi mama se enoja- dijo Lily

Lily tu mama nunca te reta- dijo _Harry_

Bueno a los 6 no me retara, pero a los 16 me manda un holow todos los días- respondió encogiéndose de hombro, mientras Ginny la miraba con una cara de "hablaremos más tarde"-

Si y el halloween frente a todo el gran salón dijo: "brindo por mi madre, la hermosa (no diré su nombre) Potter que reza para que sus hijos se tranquilicen aunque Merlín sabe que nunca lo lograra, y por eso todos ustedes mis queridos compañeros conocer sus potentes gritos"- conto Reg., mientras todos se reían de la pobre madre de Teddy y Lily, y _Ginny_, pues ella miraba con odio a su marido y a sus venditos genes, mientras la Ginny de 14 suspiraba imaginándose a la mujer que conquisto el corazón de Harry

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

Minni/abuelita ¿Qué asías hay?- preguntaron los merodeadores y sus herederos mirando a McGonagall –

¿Por qué creen que soy yo?- pregunto la maestra de transformaciones

Porque los gatos no leen mapas abuelita- dijo riendo Reg.

Exactamente Minni, mi hijo tiene razón- sonrió Sirius

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

Claro, ilusión óptica- dijo Harry por lo bajo

Maldición el viejo es idiota que mas quieres papa- dijo Teddy

El lenguaje Edward- dijo _Ginny_ sorprendiendo a varios

Lo siento- dijo el chico cambiando el color de su cabello a café

Esos colores Edward- regaño ahora Tonks

Lo siento- dijo de nuevo el chico- creo que es mala idea tener a mis dos madres aquí- susurro Teddy a Lily, mientras ella asentía

Oye Tonk- dijo Harry- como nosotros retamos a Teddy tu puedes retar a Lily a mi no me molesta y te aseguro que a mi esposa menos

Papa- se quejo la adolescente

Lo siento amor, pero ambos sabemos que yo nunca te reto y necesito ayuda – dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros

Pero no es justo- protesto la joven

Bueno mas podrán retarte- dijo _Ginny_ sonriendo a su hija- y supongo que Potter me dará permiso a mí y a mi versión de 14 para retarte

Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor Weasley- sonrió _Harry_, mientras nuevamente le generaba un sonrojo a Ginny de 14-

La vida no es gusta- dijo Lily- tengo a mama por partida doble

Piensa positivo- dijo Reg.- mientras Ginny no sepa que eres su hija no te retara

Papa eres malo- se quejo la pelirroja-

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. **

Minni- dijeron los bromistas-

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). **

Claro excepto Minni- dijo Sirius

Señor Black en ningún momento he dicho que yo estaba hay- dijo enojada la leona mayor

No es necesario Minni todos sabemos que es usted- dijo Remus

Lupin por favor compórtese, están sus alumnos, su sobrino y su hijo presentes- lo regaño la profesora

No se preocupe abuelita Minni- dijo teddy- yo soy peor

Lo que me faltaba- dijo la profesora mirando mal a los estudiantes, mientras por dentro sonreía al poder ver nuevamente a sus alumnos favoritos sonreír, como nunca debieron dejar de hacerlo

Sirius Remus, la profesora tiene razón deben comportarse frente a sus hijos- dijo Molly seria

Hay abuelita relájate- dijo Lily-

¿Abuelita?- pregunto Molly sorprendida

Pues…- _Harry y ginny_ se aguantaban la risa para ver que se le ocurría a su hija para no decir quién era su madre

Tu quieres a mi papa como un hijo así que desde pequeña que me dejas decirte abuelita, al igual que a teddy y a reg.- dijo la chica sonriendo con una hermosa cara angelical

Claro, no me molesta para nada- respondió Molly- puedes decirme como quieras

No fue todo mentira, te quiere como un hijo papi- dijo Lily susurrando a su padre, el cual solo asintió sonriendo, mientras su joven versión lo veía tan sonriente, tan alegre, acaso el futuro sería tan generoso con el

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. **

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

¿Qué tienen las capas?- pregunto Astoria-

Resulta señorita Greengrass que los muggle no utilizan capaz, por lo cual nuestra forma de vestir es extraña para ellos- respondió Lupin

Gracias profesor- dijo la pequeña serpiente, haciendo que Draco la mirara extraño, era la primera vez que prestaba atención a la hermanita de Dafne

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. **

Será extraña pero ridícula- dijo enojada la señora Weasley

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! **

Serpiente- dijo Sirius por lo bajo-

**¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

Claro… dijo Harry

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. **

¿No piensa en nada mas?- pregunto Ginny

En los taladros y en Dudley- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sus versiones adultas sonreían

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

¿Es esa noche?- pregunto Harry

Si, es esa noche- confirmo su versión futurista

¿Qué noche papa?- preguntaron Teddy y Lily

Si dejan que el profesor lea lo sabrán- dijo _ginny_

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

¿Por qué si son tan comunes?- dijo Draco- ¿Cómo se comunican?

Porque los muggle se comunican de otra forma no con lechuzas- respondió Harry

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. **

Bien normal la mañana- dijo George

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. **

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... **

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry... **

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. **

¿Qué hablan de ti papa?- pregunto Lily

Amor ¿qué les he contado?- pregunto _Harry_

Nada- respondió Reg.- nos contaste como murieron mi papa, y los de Ted, pero nada mas

¿Y por eso están acá?- pregunto Hermione- ¿quieren saber?

Exactamente- respondieron los tres a coro

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

Lo importante es reconocerlo- dijo Lily

Lily- la regaño Molly

Abuelita si hubiera dicho algo malo mi papa me hubiera retado- respondió la adolescente

En eso tiene razón señora Weasley/Molly- dijeron ambos Harry

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

Son los únicos Potter- dijo Lupin- según la tradición solo nace un hijo por generación

¿En serio?- pregunto Harry

Aunque rompiste con creces la regla- dijeron Fred y George- seis hijos

Yo que ustedes no me rio- dijo _Harry_, sabiendo la cara que pondrían cuando supieran quien era la madre de sus hijos

Además que la primera Potter en 52 será una Black- dijo sonriendo Sirius

No, que no querías perpetuar el apellido- dijo Remus sonriendo

Lo dice el que nunca se casaría- respondió el animago

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

Pero que nombre más horrible- dijo Cho-

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... **

Acoso no se acuerda de la "la tía Marge"- pregunto Harry

Peter odia esa vieja- dijo Reg.

Todos amor, todos- dijo Lily- por eso papa evita ir cuando ella aparece

¿Voy a ver a mis tíos?- pregunto Harry

No, ocurre que cuando descubrieron que Peter era mago, tus tíos le dijeron al tío Dudley que dejara a su hijo y a su mujer, y como el tío no quiso les dio la espalda, y te pidió para que le enseñaras a ser un buen padre para con Peter, por lo de la magia además el te busco después del fin de la guerra y te pidió perdón- dijo Lily mientras _Harry_ asentía corroborando lo que decía su hija - tu aceptaste, se hicieron amigos y todo eso, pero la "tía Marge" va para hacer entrar en razón al tío, pero no dura ni cinco minutos y la tía la hecha- respondió Teddy

¿Con quién se caso Dudley?- preguntaron a tiempo _Harry y Ginny_

Con una de las gemelas- dijo Lily

¿Quién?- volvieron a preguntar

La tía Amanda- respondió Teddy

¡Gane!- grito _Ginny_- en tu cara Potter

Yo estaba seguro que sería con Clarisse-reclamo el auror

Tendrás que pagar la apuesta- dijo sonriendo _Ginny_

No creo que quieras que la cumpla aquí- dijo _Harry_

¿Qué apostaron?- pregunto Sirius

No te interesa- respondieron ambos a coro

Parece que solo seré una buena amiga de Harry- dijo Ginny que está sentada al lado de Hermione

Amiga no te desanimes- le dijo la chica sonriéndole para darle ánimos

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. **

—**Perdón —gruñó**,

Sabe pedir perdón- dijeron ambos Harry con cara de sorpresa-

**Mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban: **

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día! **

¿Y quién es quién-usted-sabe?- pregunto Regulus

Voldemort- dijo Teddy- eso lo pasan en séptimo

Perdón- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- pero el director de la academia es un viejo explotador, ustedes lo conocen- todos comenzaron a reír por las palabras del joven Black- es normal que se me olviden algunas cosas

No soy ni viejo ni explotador- dijo _Harry_ serio- además en tu tiempo debo tener como 35 años

Pero no te quita lo explotador- respondió Regulus-

Recuerda que soy el padre de tu novia- dijo el adolescente de 15 años-

Golpe bajo- dijeron todos los Weasley

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. **

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). **

Eso fue raro- dijo Marietta-

Exactamente- respondió Collins

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos. **

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. **

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

Típico de Minni- dijo riendo Sirius-

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. **

No en un gato pero si en Minni- dijeron los GM (bella te copio tu diminutivo)

Ahora ustedes- dijo enojada McGonagall

Acostúmbrese- dijeron a coro-

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. **

Cobarde- dijo Alastor asustando a varios-

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»). **

Que tierno- dijo Ginny

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. **

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—.**

Ese es mi papa- dijo sonriendo Tonks

¿En serio? pregunto Teddy con los ojos brillosos-

Si, a mi papa le encanta trabajar en la TV muggle- dijo sonriendo con más ganas al ver que su hijo se fue a sentar con ella

**Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? **

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. **

Guau, todos celebraban, pero ¿Por qué?- preguntaron los tres adolescentes futuristas

Ahora entenderás princesa- dijo _Ginny_- porque no se sientan con sus padres- ofreció a los tres griffindor, los cuales le hicieron caso de inmediato, teddy se cambio al lado de Remus, Regulus al lado de Sirius y Lily al lado de Harry, mientras por debajo de la mesa _Ginny_ ponía la mano de su marido en su vientre, para que recordara que aun tenía otra familia que lo adoraba y lo necesitaba

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... **

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. **

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? **

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana. **

Eso debió hacer Lily- murmuro Snape

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué? **

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... **

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley **

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo. **

¿Su grupo?- preguntaron las 5 serpientes presentes en la sal-

Nosotros los magos- respondió Harry

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? **

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. **

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no? **

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. **

Pues no la queríamos – dijo Ginny

Además Harry es un nombre hermoso, al igual que Lily- dijo Cho sonriendo a Harry y a su supuesta hija, los cuales no le hicieron caso ya que el primero estaba siendo abrazado por su hija de una forma muy dulce, la versión adulta estaba viendo en otra dirección mientras por debajo de la mesa acariciaba la pierna de su mujer, que suerte que llevara vestido

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. **

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. **

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. **

Dan vergüenza – dijo la señora Weasley-

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... **

**¡Qué equivocado estaba! **

Exactamente- dijeron ambos Harry

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. **

Idola- dijo _Ginny_-

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. **

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. **

¿Usted?- pregunto Harry levantando su cabeza-fue usted- mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color oscuro y comenzaba a desear golpear a Dumbledore, en ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta, y moviendo la mano de su marido se puso de pie y se acerco a Harry, lo obligo a levantase

Mírame- le dijo seria- mírame Harry- el chico levanto su mirada y se encontró con la chocolate de la hermana de su mejor amigo, que tenia ambas manos en su cara- tranquilízate, y no dejes de mirarme, concéntrate solo en mi- Harry le izo caso y sin saber porque todo su cuerpo se relajo y el odio se esfumo

¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry sin entender nada

¿Creaste la barrera?- pregunto el joven auror

Sí, pero dentro de tres días tengo que volver a ponerla- dijo la pelirroja embarazada mientras se iba a sentar nuevamente al lado de su marido

¿Cómo lo hizo?- pregunto Snape puesto que él era el creador de esa barrera de oclumancia

Aprendí del mejor- respondió _Ginny_ mientras se encogía de hombros y giñaba un ojo al profesor de pociones

¿Para que una barrera?- pregunto Hermione

Para que Voldemort no utilice oclumancia en el Harry de este tiempo- respondió _Harry_

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró: **

—**Debería haberlo sabido. **

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. **

Yo quiero uno de esos- dijeron los seis hermanos Weasley, Albus solamente sonrió mientras posaba sus ojos disimuladamente en el menos de ellos

**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. **

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. **

Ja- dijeron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreían arrogantemente

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. **

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó. **

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. **

Todos comenzaron a reír excepto los miembros de Slytherin, hasta que Astoria no aguanto más dejando a varios sorprendidos al escuchar a una serpiente reír de una forma abierta y dulce, sin símbolo de sarcasmo, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie se reía aparte de ella, dejo se hacerlo y pidió perdón sonrojada, haciendo que Draco se quedara mirándola embobado, y _Ginny_ se riera, ya que era la misma cara que ponía en su tiempo

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **

Exactamente- dijeron las adultas presentes en la sala

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. **

Harry resoplo

Debes entender Harry- dijo el director posando por primera vez sus ojos en Harry durante el año- que aunque yo no quisiera fui obligado a ir por ser la cabeza visible contra Tom- en ese momento Ginny tembló, cosa que solo notaron sus hijos

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. **

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. **

Por eso me cae tan bien- dijeron los GM y los merodeadores

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años... **

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... **

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. **

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? **

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? **

— **¿Un qué? **

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. **

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. **

Exactamente- dijo la profesora mirando al director

**Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... **

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien- usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. **

Ni yo- dijo la orden a coro

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. **

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. **

Solo que usted no era un maniático- dijo Sirius-

Y no le teme a la muerte- continuo Harry mientras sus manos subían cada vez más profundo entre las piernas de su mujer

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. **

Me quedo con lo que dijo Sirius- molesto Kingley

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. **

Yo esta hay- dijeron Sirius y Remus- les contaremos después- continuo Remus, para que Dumbledore pudiera continuar

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. **

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? **

¿Qué fue?- pregunto Lily

Ya lo sabrás, princesa- dijo Harry y se sintió muy bien al hacerlo, ella era dos años mayor que él, pero aun así se sentía bien que fuera su hija

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos. **

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. **

Guau- dijo Teddy-

¿Qué les conté?-pregunto Harry

Que mis abuelos murieron al final de la primera guerra nada mas- dijo Lily

Al menos no fue mentira- dijo el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... **

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. **

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. **

Nadie lo creía- dijo Sirius- fui un idiota, fue mi culpa

No Black- interrumpió Severus-el culpable fue…

El culpable fue Voldemort – dijo _Harry_ mirando a Sirius y a Snape - nadie mas así que no se echen la culpa además sino el, pues es colagusano

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. **

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. **

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. **

— **¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? **

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. **

Eso es una falacia- dijo _Harry_- yo todavía no nacía y usted ya lo sabía-

¿En serio?- pregunto el adolescente

Así es – asintió el director-

Pero… -intento continuar

Quinto libro- respondió su versión futurista

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: **

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? **

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. **

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora. **

No- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿Por qué no lo dejo con nosotros? Esos muggle son terribles, no dejare que Harry vuelva ese lugar

Ese es el lugar más seguro para mí- dijo _Harry_- junto con la escuela

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! **

Exactamente- dijeron todos, pero no entendía porque el Harry adulto aceptaba el hecho de haber vivido hay

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. **

Esa no lo sabía- dijo _Ginny_-

Ni yo- dijo riendo su marido

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. **

Profesora es adivina- dijo Ron

Ahora estamos leyendo libros sobre el- continuo Hermione

Descontando todos los que leíste antes- dijo Harry sonriendo

Y los cuentos que inventaron, Ginny los tiene todos- dijo sonriendo Bill se que había mantenido en silencio

¡Bill!- gritaron ambas Ginny enojadas y la menos sonrojada

Yo quiero leerlos- dijeron los tres futuristas además de _Harry_

No ayudas Potter- volvieron a hablar a coro

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? **

Profesor los niños de un año y tres mese ya saben caminar y se les entienden varias palabras- dijo Harry

Si- lo apoyo Sirius- Harry decía ino nuto, y tito tico

Eso suena estúpido- dijo Ron

Pues teddy decía papi tocolate- dijo sonriendo _Ginny_

Y Lily decía coba- dijo riendo _Harry_- a G… mi esposa casa le da ataque porque Lily aprendió a decir escoba antes que papa o mama

Y es hecho de que subías a tus hijos en una escoba desde que tenía meses respectivamente no tiene nada que ver- rebatió la pelirroja

No, nada que ver- dijo el auror riéndose mientras se encogía de hombros-

Mi mama dijo que mi primera palabra fue linda- dijo Cho

Qué raro- susurro Ginny haciendo reír a Hermione

La de Ginny fue escoba también- dijo Molly haciendo memoria- y la de Ron comida

Mama- dijeron tres voces

Eso ya no es culpa mis- dijo Harry a su mujer en un susurro- esa es tu genética

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: **

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. **

—**Hagrid lo traerá. **

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso? **

A Hagrid le confiaría (confié) mi vida_ dijeron varios aunque ninguno quiso preguntar por el hecho de que _Harry_ dijo confié

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. **

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? **

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. **

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. **

Mi hermosa moto- dijo Sirius mientras se limpiaba una lágrima-

Esa magnífica moto- dijo _Harry_ recordando los paseos que tenia con _Ginny_ gracias a esa moto, arreglada por su suegro

Harry me la dio cuando cumplí los 17- dijo Reg.- y a Lily le encanta pasear en ella

Reg.… - Harry no alcanzo a terminar la frase

No tienes cara que tú haces lo mismo con tu mujer- dijo _Ginny_, sabiendo que ella era esa mujer-

**Era dos veces más alta que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. **

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? **

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor. **

Salí antes que tu lunático- dijo Sirius sonriendo

Lo que digas canuto – respondió el hombre lobo

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí? **

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. **

Que tierno- dijo Cho haciendo sonrojar a Harry, que Ginny la mirara feo, es que esta chica no entendía que Harry se casaría con otra que no seria para ninguna de las dos

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. **

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. **

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? **

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

Mucha información- dijo a coro toda la sala excepto por una hermosa rubia

Eso debe servirle de mucho cuando viaja por medios muggle- dijo Luna

Así es señorita Lovegood- respondió el director sonriendo

Si la tía Luna tiene razón- asintió Lily

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. **

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley **

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. **

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. **

Eso ofende- dijeron padre e hijo-

Cállate chucho- dijeron padre e hijo nuevamente

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! **

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles... **

A todos nos pesa- dijo la señora Weasley enojada-

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. **

**En la puerta- dijo enojada ahora Narcisa- es un bebe**

**Narcisa- la regaño Lucius**

**No, puede que estemos en guerra y todo lo demás, y que nosotros estemos en el bando del señor tenebroso, pero por sobre todo soy madre y considero horroroso que deje a un bebe en el umbral de una casa, habitada por muggle que merecen ser convertidos en animales- ese discurso dejo a varios sorprendidos, mientras los futuristas sonreían **

Esa es mi tía Narcisa- dijeron reg. Y teddy sonriendo

¿Tía?- preguntaron los Malfoy, Sirius, Remus y Tonks

Hay que leer- intervino Lily, para no revelar más cosas del futuro

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. **

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. **

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. **

Mi pobre moto nunca volvió- dijo Sirius

Si volvió solo que tú no estabas- dijo Hagrid y el animago le saco la lengua

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. **

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. **

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. **

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. **

La necesite- dijeron ambos

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Demasiado tierno- dijo Cho haciendo sonrojar nuevamente al adolescente

**Sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!». **

Final del capítulo- anuncio el director

Yo leeré el próximo se ofreció Sirius – dijo mientras se levantaba para tomar el libro de las manos de Albus, mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y pedía una habitación mas cómoda para todos, sorprendiendo a varios- el próximo capítulo se llama**El vidrio que se desvaneció **


	2. el vidrio que desvanece

**El vidrio que se desvaneció, **eso suena a magia accidental-sonrió Sirius

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**

22 años según Dudley y todavía no cambia- dijo riendo _Harry_

**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, **

¿Por qué los muggle tienen fotos de una pelota rosa?- pregunto Astoria Sorprendida

Pues deben ser fanáticos de las pelotas- respondió Luna con un encogimiento de hombros

En realidad es mi primo- respondió Harry haciendo reír a mas de alguno

**Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño. **

Pero si tú vives hay- dijo Hermione

Así es- corroboro Harry

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. **

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! **

Pero qué forma de levantar a las personas- dijo enojada Molly

Al menos tu mama no te vota de la cama y luego te llena de besos- dijo Teddy

¿Todavía lo hace?- pregunto _Harry_-

Ningún día, sin falta durante las vacaciones- respondió Lily

Como si no les gustara- se defendió la pelirroja, y sus hijos comenzaron a reír, aunque Ginny no entendía porque su versión futurista defendía a la esposa de Harry

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. **

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. **

Sueñas con la moto- grito emocionado Sirius

No lo recordaba- respondió Harry

**Su tía volvió a la puerta. **

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber. **

—**Casi —respondió Harry **

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. **

Claro… -irónicamente Remus- ya verás Harry que de aquí en adelante tendrás los mejores cumpleaños del mundo

He… gracias- dijo el adolescente

No los mejores cumpleaños son los míos- dijo Lily orgullosamente- mi papa hace maravillas

Es verdad –dijo Ginny – el último fue excesivo

Pero piensa que también celebramos el de tory – respondió _Harry_

Aun así fue extremadamente excesivo- debatió _Ginny_

Pero si todos nos entretuvimos bastante- dijo Teddy- yo aun recuerdo ese cumpleaños, aunque no negare que el mío fue mil veces mejor

Que nos llevaran a un parque acuático no significa que sea mejor que el mío- rebatió Lily- además papa y mama te pusieron ese gorro feo para que nadie viera tu cabello arcoíris

¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione- digo Harry siempre es muy sencillo

Sí, pero resulta que mi cumpleaños es el mismo día que el aniversario de…-

Choca con una fecha especial- interrumpió _Harry_- por eso le hago una fiesta porque nos ayuda a nosotros también

Claro- dijo Hermione, preguntándose qué paso ese día para que la mirada de _Harry y Ginny_ adultos de ensombreciera

**Harry gimió. **

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. **

—**Nada, nada... **

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

Yo también lo olvidaría- dijo Luna-

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

Harry cariño debes ser ordenado- lo regaño la señora Weasley

Es verdad ni en mi pieza hay arañas- continuo Ron temblando

Harry asintió mientras pensaba en cómo reaccionarían cuando supieron donde dormía hasta entrar a Hogwarts

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí**

Malditos muggle de $%&$%&& $%&%#$%%$ ##$$# - dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a varios con su lenguaje

Black – regaño McGonagall – que su hijo, sobrino, ahijado, nieta y demás están aquí

No diga eso Minni que suena feo- dijo Regulus sonrojado

Si suena como si me metiera con mi tío- dijo Lily-

A ver si a si lo dejan – dijo _Harry_ encogiéndose de hombros

Harry- gritaron Hermione, Ginny y su esposa

Wau Potter eres padre celoso- dijeron a coro los GM

El conejo hablando de orejas- respondió _Harry_ con una voz de sorpresa

¿Qué?- preguntaron varios

Es un dicho muggle- respondió Ginny- se refiere que no pueden decirle celoso a Harry si ustedes son iguales o peores, ¿cierto?

Exactamente- dijo _Harry_ sonriéndole para volver a sonrojarla, la iba a pasar muy bien durante la lectura, claro hasta que su esposa se dio cuenta y le golpeo la cabeza-oye eso dolió

Esa era la gracia- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le giñaba un ojo a su yo pasado- ahora me gustaría saber porque Sirius le enseño ese leguaje a mis... a los niños

¿Es verdad?- pregunto Sirius ya más calmado

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Harry teniendo la clara idea de a lo que se refería

Eres un muy mal mentiroso- dijo con añoranza el animago- al igual que tu padre, por lo que lo tomare como un si

**Era donde dormía. **

¿Qué?- gritaron Tonks, Hestia Jones, Molly y Minerva

Harry, yo no…- Ron no se lo creía era imposible y el celoso de su amigo, era idiota-

He eso ya paso- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- además hay cosas que me gustaría guardar para mi

En eso tienes razón- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombro aunque quería saber más

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry,**

Sigue siéndolo- dijo Harry en un suspiro

Con lo gordo que es tu primo- dijo George

**Ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Voy a hacer papilla a ese niñato- dijo Sirius-

Oye que el tío se alejo de la morsa y cambio- dijo Lily

¿Hablas del niñato?- pregunto Remus

Del mismo- respondió Teddy-

**Pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. **

Un buscador nato- dijo McGonagall sonriendo-

Y esto demuestra que Minni prefiere mil veces el quidditch- dijo riendo Tonk mientras la profesora se sonrojaba y hacia reír a todos en la sala, menos a los Malfoy

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

Esa es la maldición Potter- dijo Remus sonriendo-

¿Maldición Potter?- preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione

Exactamente- dijo Sirius-

¿La conoces ya?- pregunto Remus a _Harry_ quien asintió

¿Doy los rasgos de la maldición o la historia en sí?- pregunto mientras todos lo veían queriendo saber – ya entendí cuento la historia, haber- dijo suspirando- hace 53 generaciones de nuestra familia, una Veela se enamoro de un Potter, pero este la dejo porque amaba a una mujer en especial, el amor de su vida, pero la veela se puso celosa y utilizando su sangre y su vida, maldijo la familia y a este Potter que siempre había soñado con una hija con el mismo color de cabello que su madre, su amada, con una magia poderosa como es el amor, roto, pero amor al fin y al cabo, dijo con su último suspiro, "que ninguna mujer nacería de un Potter a no ser que tanto el Potter como su mujer sufrieran las penas del mundo, la separación, los celos y la mentira, si eran capaces de aguantar todo eso nacería una mujer, como el primer Potter soñó, hermosa como su madre", cuando el amor triunfe sobre todo mal- todos estaban escuchando sorprendidos, la historia menos lo futuristas que ya la conocían, puesto que _Harry_ la había descubierto al año que naciera Lily y desde entonces siempre se la contaba para dormir-

Gua- dijo Harry- hasta mi familia esta maldita- dijo asiendo reír a todos

Oye Lily es Potter- dijo riendo el futurista- la maldición se rompió

Por lo que yo entiendo – razono Hermione- es que tu esposa es fantástica, y maravillosa, y fue y es la mujer perfecta para ti

Gracias- dijo _Harry_- acabas de describir muy bien a mi esposa, ahora si no me equivoco, y si lo hago corrijan

1: cabello indomable e imposible de peinar- todos asintieron

Eso parece nido de pájaro- dijo riendo Charley

Pues a mi mujer le encanta desordenarlo y más cuando hacemos el-pero fue interrumpido por…

¡PAPA! ¡OYE!-por parte de Harry, y sus dos hijos, sonrojados hasta la medula

Perdón- dijo el auror carcajeándose de risa, junto a su tío, padrino y algunos Weasley, aunque los últimos no conocían las palabras de _Harry_, en especial su actitud, aunque no negaría que la patada que le dio su mujer dolió y bastante-

2: los ojos de nuestras madres, aunque Lily saco mis ojos

No te preocupes James saco los ojos de mama, y es varón- dijo riendo Teddy

Es bueno saberlo- respondió el adulto, con un brillo especial en los ojos, amaba esos ojos-

3: maduramos físicamente a los 15- dijo restándole importancia- aunque luego nos llueven las mujeres- otra patada en el mismo lugar y el sonrojó del Harry de 15-

4: una ceguera horrenda- dijo riendo mientras acomodaba sus anteojos

Si yo soy mujer ¿porque tengo tu ceguera?- pregunto Lily

porque según palabras de tu madre "heredaste mis hermosos ojos"- dijo sonriendo- ahora que recuerdo en eso estaba tu mama, pidiéndote hora para el oftalmólogo- dijo mirando de reojo a _Ginny_, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta Hermione, y le pareció extraño- supongo que no perderemos el tiempo y el ultimo seria que

5: cada Potter necesita su mujer con un carácter indomable- dijo haciendo reír a varios

¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a tu esposa Harry?- pregunto riendo Ron

Si, le tengo miedo a mi esposa, al igual que a tu prometida- dijo dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos

¿Ronnie se casa?- preguntaron los 8 Weasley presentes, incluso Percy que no le hablaba a su familia

Oye- protesto _Ginny_- que la novia de Ron es mi cuñada favorita

Ginny es tu cuñada por partida doble- dijo Regulus-

¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja

Bueno la prometida de Ron es la hermana de mi marido- respondió la pelirroja futurista encogiéndose de hombros

En ese momento Hermione agacho su cabeza para evitar llorar, Ron, el idiota de Ron se iba a casar con la hermana del marido de Ginny, eso no podía ser, pero a quien engañaba, ron jamás la dejaría de ver como su mejor amiga, y en ese momento se sintió igual que su amiga, desplazada, esperando un amor imposible, quería estar sola, quería alejarse del mundo, pero se resistió, por lo menos hasta que terminaran el capitulo.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

¿No te compraban ropa?- pregunto la señora Weasley mientras en pelo comenzaba a moverse solo como si un viento saliera de sus poros

Algo me dice que ya sabe esa respuesta su… Molly- dijo _Harry_

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. **

Sirius, Regulus, Remus y Teddy respiraron muy hondo no les gustaba para nada como trataban a Harry, para los dos adultos era el hijo de sus mejores amigos, lo vieron crecer en el vientre de la pelirroja, estuvieron cuando nació, cuando comenzó a caminar y hablar y para los dos jóvenes era su figura paterna, el hombre que les enseño a volar, a jugar, que los cuidaba, el que los regañaba tras una broma y a escondidas de Ginny los felicitaba y premiaba y para Teddy en especial era su papa, él le enseño todo, y era quien se amanecía junto con su mama en las noches cuando estaba enfermo.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

¿En serio?- pregunto Cho- a mí también me gusta mucho hace que te veas genial

He…-dijo Harry no sabía que contestar

¿Acaso esta niñata no es ravenclaw?- pregunto Snape a Albus-

Los caprichos afectan a las personas de distintas maneras- razono el mago-

¿Yo pensé que la odiabas?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida

Así es – respondió el adolescente- antes me gustaba porque no sabía porque la tenia, cuando descubrí el porque la odie

Ginny dos puntos, Cho cero- dijo _Harry_ al oído de su mujer, haciéndola sonreír, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que su hermanita estaba triste, y recordando su quinto año, no entendía porque

Hermione se puso mal por mi comentario- dijo su Ginny-

¿Qué haremos?- pregunto serio- mal que mal es nuestra culpa

Ya veremos amor, ya veremos- dijo sonriendo- ahora como va ese marcador

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. **

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. **

¿Accidente de coche?- pregunto enojado Sirius- mis amigos no murieron por un accidente de coche

Son James y Lily Potter por supuesto no iban a tener una muerte así- dijo enojado Remus

Por favor señores cálmense debemos seguir leyendo- dijo Dumbledore -

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. **

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. **

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal. **

Imposible- corearon todos los amigos de Harry, dejando a Cho sorprendida por conocer tan poco a Harry, pero no importaba mientras tuviera dinero y fama ella sería feliz

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. **

La maldición de tu familia- dijo Hestia encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Regulus sonreía a su madre

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. **

¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntaron todos en la sala

Delicioso- respondieron los futuristas

Tío Ron dice que cocina mejor que la abuela- dijo riendo Lily

Si por eso los sábados papa y mama cocinan a lo muggle- siguió Teddy

¿Los sábados?- pregunto Molly

Domingo reuniones familiares en casa de mi esposa- dijo _Harry_ encogiéndose de hombros

**Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

Eso parece más un cerdo con peluca- dijo Ginny

Ginevra eso no se dice- le regaño Molly

¿Ginevra?- pregunto el niño que vivió

Ese es mi nombre- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza avergonzada ya que no le gustaba su nombre

Es precioso- dijo el adolescente sonriendo

Y me encanta decirlo mientras estoy dentro de ti -susurro el adulto a su mujer

¡HARRY!- grito la pelirroja adulta, y le pego

¿Pero que hice?- pregunto el adulto- si, solo constante un hecho

Idiota- dijo sin mirarlo, y sin que nadie entendiera esa disputa, excepto sus hijos los cuales estaban rojos, y en especial Lily, que demostraba su ascendencia Weasley, de lo cual solo se dio cuenta Hermione, otra vez.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca. **

Mira si piensan igual- dijeron riendo los merodeadores y sus hijos, haciendo sonrojar a los adolescentes y reír a los adultos

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. **

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado. **

Bastante consentido tu primo Potter- dijo burlándose Draco

¿Con que cara?-pregunto Ron en susurros haciendo reír a sus amigos

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. **

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. **

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. **

Excelente estrategia- dijeron varios-

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: **

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? **

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. **

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… Treinta y… **

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia. **

El idiota no sabe contar- dijo enojada Hermione

Señorita Granger- se enojo la jefa de la casa de los leones- que están los hijos de su compañero

En realidad abuelita somos mayores que la tía Hermione- interrumpió Lily

Y es genial escuchar a Hermione decir malas palabras, aunque sean pequeñas- dijo riendo Harry

Apoyo- continúo Ron-

Jóvenes- rio Dumbledore- sigamos leyendo

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. **

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. **

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. **

Entonces no hay que darle nada, si vale como su padre- dijo riendo Charley

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez. **

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. **

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido. **

Odiaba ir a ese lugar- dijo Harry

Pero nos mantenía seguros- dijo su versión adulta, aunque nadie excepto el director entendió

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty. **

Buen punto- dijeron los GW

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. **

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. **

Ni yo a ella- dijeron 6 voces, y Molly se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la versión adulta de su hija era una de esas voces

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano. **

Malditos muggle- gruñeron los merodeadores y dos tercios del trió de oro

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? **

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. **

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley **

Era un buen panorama- dijo Harry haciendo memoria, mientras sus compañeros de lectura, lo veían de una forma extraña

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. **

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. **

No va quemar la casa- dijeron todos los que querían al chico

Si es el padre de Lilu, mejor dudar- dijeron mientras se encogían de hombros, Reg. Y Teddy

¿Cuándo quemaste la casa?- preguntaron los padres al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a varios

Vacaciones de verano después de mi tercer año- respondió la muchacha

¿Por qué?- siguió cuestionando _Harry_

Juguete nuevo de SW- dijo agachando la cabeza- nos pidió que lo probáramos, y pues no me podía negar

¿En serio no entiende?- continuo el auror mirando de reojo a los gemelos, aun le parecía extraño verlos juntos y sonriendo, esa sonrisa que volvió a ver en su cuñado cuando se entero que sería padre.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon. **

Todos rieron por la cercanía de las palabras

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche... **

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo... **

Harry es más importante que un coche- gruño Sirius-

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. **

¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunto sorprendido Draco Malfoy, pero nadie dijo nada

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo. **

— **¡Yo... no... Quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre. **

Creo que quiero matar al tío Dudley- susurro el metamorfomago

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. **

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. **

Por supuesto cuando esta la prole se avergüenza- dijo Remus enojado

Lo raro es la familia- dijo pensando en voz alta Reg.- la madre es jirafa, el hijo un cerdo, el papa una morsa y el amigo una rata- todos comenzaron de reír por la lógica de Reg., en ese momento Draco sonrió mientras veía a Astoria reír con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad formándose en sus ojos

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. **

Saben que- dijo _Ginny_ enojada- me canse- en ese momento chasqueo sus dedos y en la sala aparecieron dos muñecos uno igual a Petunia y otro a Vernon, luego de eso tomo su varita y los hechizo seguida de varios.

Hermione se preguntaba cómo era posible que ella supiera cómo eran en persona los tíos de Harry, porque una cosa era leer sobre ellos, pero otra cosa verlos.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. **

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. **

Pobre de imbécil si intenta amenazar de nuevo a mi ahijado/sobrino- dijeron los merodeadores

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... **

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. **

En realidad ahora sé que fui yo- dijeron ambos Harry´s encogiéndose de hombros, luego se vieron y comenzaron a reír-

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. **

Bueno esa es magia accidental- dijo sonriendo Sirius

¿Cuál fue nuestra primera magia accidenta?- pregunto Lily

Hem…fue cuando- dijo _Harry_ haciendo memoria- fue cuando nació Tory, tu tía Flu…, tu tía, entro en trabajo de parto, recuerdo que tu tío casi se volvió loco-

Si cuando ella intento lanzarle el crucio- dijo riendo _Ginny_

¿Lanzar un crucio?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos

Tu eres la que menos cara tienes- dijo _Harry _serio- o te recuerdo todas las maldiciones que lanzaste

¿Lanzaste maldiciones por quedar embarazada?- pregunto sorprendida Molly

No mama, baile la conga cuando quede embarazada, las maldiciones fueron en el parto, y les toco a todos- dijo mirando a sus hermanos- ninguno se salvo

Pero mi amor estas recién embarazada- dijo Arthur sin entender nada-

Si estoy embarazada papa- sonrió su hija- pero no es mi primer embarazo

¿En serio?- preguntaron todos los Weasley, mientras la pelirroja asentía

Estamos hablando de mi primera magia accidental- dijo Lily enojada

Claro… tu tía estaba comenzando en el trabajo de parto, tu tío esta desesperado, la casa era un desastre y necesitábamos agua caliente, pero con el transcurso del tiempo se enfrió y tú con apenas dos añitos tocaste la fuente donde estaba el agua y esta hirvió-dijo sonriendo _Ginny_

¿Y la mía?- preguntó Teddy, en ese momento Remus y Tonks prestaron la mayor atención posible porque era un recuerdo de su hijo

Pues Remus dijo – empezó Harry

Yo dije, pero acaso no moriré o morí cuando teddy tenía dos meses- dijo sorprendido el ex profesor-

Si es verdad- corroboro _Harry_- pero también es verdad que tú dijiste o dirás, que al cabo de una hora el cabello de Teddy era rubio

Soy genial- dijo el joven Lupin con arrogancia

Por supuesto eres metamorfomago como tu madre- dijo sonriendo Tonks

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

No- dijo en un susurro Ginny- me encanta su pelo

Amiga contrólate- dijo Hermione en el mismo tono que su amiga-

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. **

Pobrecito mi papa- dijo Lily mientras se abrazaba más a Harry, que importaba que tuviera 15 años, al fin y al cabo era su papa

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

Ventajas de la maldición- rio divertido el auror

¿Desde cuándo es una ventaja?- pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja

Crece solo, esa es una gran ventaja-rio el adolescente

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. **

Matare a esos muggle y cumpliré condena por algo hecho por mí- dijo el animago enojado asustando a quienes no conocían la verdad del prófugo

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). **

Hermoso- dijeron las cuatro pelirrojas, haciendo reír a varios por lo parecido de las reacciones

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado. **

Eso fue mucha suerte- dijo Neville-

Exactamente- acompañaron varios

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto McGonagall

No tengo idea- respondió Harry

Yo ni me acordaba- dijo el adulto

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. **

No creo que hubieras sido tan delgaducho compañero- dijo riendo Ron

No me viste de pequeño compañero- respondió el adolescente mirando de reojo a Ginny, desde hace varios días no dejaba de mirarla, aunque de inmediato intento cambiar sus pensamientos hacia la oriental, aunque no podía negar que tras escucharla hablar durante este tiempo, lo hacía dudar de ella

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. **

Guakala- dijeron las mujeres presentes, menos Molly y McGonagall

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

Pues los tuyos soy yo- dijo Lily inocentemente-

¿Por qué?- preguntaron serios el adolescente y el auror

Soy la copia de James Potter- dijo como toda respuesta

¿Hay lunático recuerdas cuando cornamenta decía que era la copia de su tío William?- dijo Sirius haciendo memoria

¿Entonces es genético?- pregunto _Ginny _

Así es pelirroja – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué preguntas?

Simple Curiosidad- dijo señora Potter restándole importancia a esas palabras

**Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas. **

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. **

Ese vocabulario habiendo niños presentes- reclamó Molly y Ginevra, en esos momentos se notaba que eran madres-

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando. **

No debí decir eso en voz alta- razono el adolescente

¿En serio?- preguntaron sus dos mejores amigos con un gran sarcasmo

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry: **

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! **

Pues la mía si- gritaron padre e hijo-

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. **

Pero qué guapo- dijeron a coro las Potter

Lily no pienses en hombres, aunque sean viejos y eso sea sarcasmo eres muy pequeña- dijo riendo _Harry_

Tengo diecisiete años - respondió su hija- además si mal no recuerdo mi mama tuvo a su primer novio a los ca…

No me lo recuerdes- dijo ahora serio el auror, odiaba haber sido tan lento con su mujer, y lo que más odiaba era que tuvo que verla en brazos de otro para aceptar que lo amaba, y peor aun tener que aguantar como todos esos fans intentaban tocarla o robarle un beso, siendo que todo el mundo mágico sabia que él era su marido, incluso que ella era madre desde los 16, pero no a nadie le importaba, aunque entendía el porqué, mal que mal en Ginny no había rastro de que era madre, claro hasta ahora que estaba nuevamente embarazada -

Potter, eres un celoso- rio su mujer-

S i y ¿Qué?- dijo aceptando - yo nunca lo he negado ¿y tú?

Yo…he… Sirius sigue leyendo- dijo la pelirroja saliéndose por la tangente, y haciendo reír a todos los presentes, era celosa, y en especial con Harry, bueno solo celaba a Harry y como no hacerlo si todas se querían meter con su marido, por ser el niño que vivió y volvió a vivir, además de ser el director más joven de la academia de aurores.

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. **

No creo que el tío Dudley se pueda reír disimuladamente- dijo Teddy haciendo reír a quienes lo conocían, entre ellos la pelirroja, cosa que esta vez notaron Hermione y la señora Weasley

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. **

Harry la mía si lo hace- dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su ahijado adolescente

Sirius le estás hablando a un libro- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa el adolescente

Harry no avergüences a tu padrino- dijo el animago igual de rojo como el cabello de los Weasley

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. **

¿Son idiotas o se hacen?- dijo Draco, mientras todos lo miraban raro- hay Potter bailare en tu tumba cuando mueras, pero ni yo te deseo ese mal-

Ese es el Draco que conozco- dijo riendo Regulus- y eso que todavía ni te casas,- en ese momento el príncipe de las serpientes se sonrojo, al ver de inmediato a la pequeña Greengrass

No creo que Pansy me cambien en algo- respondió Draco para mantener la compostura-

¿Por qué crees que te casaste con Pansy?- Pregunto ahora Teddy

Porque ella es mi prometida – dio el adolescente encogiéndose hombros- así lo ordeno mi padre

¿Y cómo termino casado con mi tía Astoria?- pregunto Teddy a Lily ya que se había ido a sentar con ella y Reg. para poder molestar con ganas-

Esa es una gran interrogante- respondió la pelirroja con una absoluta cara de sorpresa

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

La ventaja- dijo Harry antes de que alguien intentara maldecir – el polo de limón es mi favorito

El mío también - dijo su hija sonriéndole desde su asiento- claro también es el favorito de mi mama- cosa que sorprendió bastante a una joven de catorce años, a la cual le encantaba el polo (helado)de limón

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio. **

Después de leer esto tú no tienes cara para regañarme por mis comentarios- dijo Lily mientras reía y apuntaba al adolescente.-

No apuntes- regaño su padre- es mala educación

Lo siento papi- respondió aun riendo su hija

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

Ya puedo hacer que mi deporte favorito sea golpearlos a ellos- dijeron los Black al mismo tiempo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos

Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta de si te pareces en algo a tu padre- dijo _Ginny_ sonriendo a Regulus

No quiero imaginar cómo será si logramos cambiar todo, y se cría con Sirius- dijo _Harry_-

Pero que cariñoso ahijado- respondió el animago mientras hacia un puchero-

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. **

¿No te habían comprado comida?- pregunto Molly Weasley con el mismo tono dulce de voz que significaba que habían problemas

No- respondió por lo bajo, el adolescente

Ginny puedes hacer aparecer eso muñecos- dijo (ordeno) la matriarca de la familia Weasley a la Potter

Claro mama- respondió sonriendo su hija, apenas aparecieron los muñecos, entre Sirius, Molly y Remus hicieron añicos los nuevos muñecos

Tu mama da mucho miedo- dijo Harry en un susurro a Ron

Si compañero, pero no negare que se siente bien que no esté enojada con alguno de nosotros- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros

Tienes razón- apoyo el adolescente

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. **

Y ahí empieza la suerte Potter- dijeron a coro Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Teddy y Regulus

Ja ja- dijeron los dos Harry y Lily

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. **

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. **

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. **

Pero que tonto mi tío- dijo Lily

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. **

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. **

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. **

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. **

Tu eres el aburrido- dijo por lo bajo Reg.

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. **

Pero que bien describes a tu familia- dijo riendo Hermione-

Gracias- rio Harry abrazando a la joven que consideraba su hermana menor, aunque ella fuera mayor, mientras ginny y ron ponían mala cara, al ver a la persona que amaban junto a otro/a

Guau en verdad mama celaba a papa- dijo riendo Lily por lo bajo

Y no has visto al tío Ron, sus orejas están más rojas que tu pelo- rio Teddy- hablando de celos ¿Cuándo diremos que papa y mama están casados?

¿Oye no llevamos ni dos capítulos y tu ya quieres revelar las cosas?- dijo seria Lily

Si aprovechemos de reírnos un rato mas- dijo Reg.- además mis queridos suegros están sonriendo, en especial _Harry_, yo creo que le encanta verla celosa

Yo creo que se está fijando recién en esos sonrojos, o acaso no se han dado cuenta que papa de 15 apenas ve a mama, y desvía la vista- repuso Teddy

¿Estas tratando de decir que papa ya se fija en mama?- pregunto Lily

Exactamente, pero el todavía no sabe que le gusta, mientras que nuestro padres adultos, bueno están casados, tiene claro que están completamente enamorados- continuo Teddy- por lo que les debe parecer tierno o entretenido el hecho de verse celosos, y disimulándolo, porque no han dicho con quienes están casados en su tiempo

¿De qué hablan tanto?- pregunto Hestia, mientas todos giraban sus cabezas para ver a los tres adolescentes futurista

De nada- respondieron los tres a coro

Que no sea de una broma- dijo seria _Ginny _mirando a sus hijos y al mejor amigo de estos

En realidad estábamos pensando en los celos- respondió Teddy a su madre con una mirada traviesa, la cual de inmediato entendió la indirecta y comenzó a reír-

Espero no se rían de mi lado celoso- comento _Harry _que también había empezado a reír

Padre por supuesto no, nos burlaríamos de tu mounstro- dijo Lily- sin ese mounstro yo no existiría

Si, e imagina que cosa horrenda tendría por madre- continuo Teddy- ¿tal vez una china?- pregunto inocentemente mirando de reojo a Cho, y haciendo reír a sus amigos, a los profesores, a sus padres y a los merodeadores que conocían de la maldición

No – dijo el auror mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas que le salieron por tanto reír- las "chinas" son pelinegras y ustedes saben que a mí me fascinan las peli… me fascinan las mujeres como su madre

Gracias a Merlín- dijeron los herederos y los merodeadores

"Las mujeres como su madre"- dijo Ron- ¿Por qué no dicen con quien te casaste y nos ahorramos el show?

Si me encantaría saber con quién me casare- dijo el adolescente mirando a su yo futuro

A mí también- dijo Hermione, y ginny asintió a su lado-

¿Tía quieres saber con quién te casaras?- pregunto Lily-¿tu?, la que dice que nunca es bueno saber el futuro ¿tu?

Si yo Lily yo- respondió enojada la prefecta

Ok – suspiro _Ginny_- si quieren saber cosas del futuro lo podrán saber, pero será solo una pregunto por cada uno de ustedes- apuntando a todos- pero será del futuro después de la guerra, y será al final del primer del capítulo en que Harry entre a Hogwarts, pero tendrán que responder a una pregunta

Claro- dijeron todos a coro

Entonces la pregunta es- dijo Harry serio- ¿Qué son las reliquias de la muerte?, si uno es capaz de responder, todos ustedes podrán preguntar, pero… Dumbledore tiene prohibido responder, y tiene como plazo el final del próximo capítulo y no, ustedes tres –apuntando a los futuristas- tienes prohibido decir algo

Pero… -dijeron Teddy y Lily- imposible no decirlo si desde que nacimos nos has contado la historia de las reliquias- termino el metamorfomago

Pues aguanten- sonrió el adulto-

Hermione- dijeron todos los adolescentes a coro mientras miraban a la bruja-

Lo siento- dijo sonriendo _Ginny_- pero esta es la única pregunta que Hermione no puede responder, tampoco Harry- apuntando al adolescente- ni Collins ni su hermano-

¿Entonces es una respuesta que solo alguien que vivió en el mundo mágico puede dar?- pregunto Luna

Exactamente querida amiga- dijo sonriéndole el auror- ahora mientras piensan seguimos leyendo

**Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Harry que tierno hasta con las serpientes- dijo Cho sonriendo como tonta a Harry

Se parece a Lavander cuando estaba de novia con mi hermano- dijo _Ginny_ mientras hacia reír a su marido-

Mejor comparación imposible- rio _Harry_- lo que hacen los celos

¿Y la puntuación?- pregunto su esposa

No le respondiste, por lo que no hay punto para ninguna- dijo su esposo mientras ponía su mano en el vientre de su mujer para sentir los movimientos de su hijo, aun lamentaba mucho el hecho de no estar con Ginny, cuando esta quedo embarazada de Lily, esa era una de las cosas que más quería cambiar, poder estar con ella durante todo el embarazo y no solo embarazarla y después aparecer para el parto

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. **

**Guiñó un ojo. **

Harry no hay que coquetear con las serpientes- regaño Sirius

Si papa mama se puede poner celosa- dijo Teddy

Esa serpiente fue mi primer amor y ella lo sabe- dijo el auror riendo

Mentira- dijo sonrojado su joven versión, haciendo reír a todos los presentes incluyendo a Malfoy

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. **

¿Qué dijimos del coqueteo Harry?- pregunto Sirius, haciendo reír a los futuristas

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: **

—**Me pasa esto constantemente. **

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. **

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. **

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry **

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. **

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» **

¿Hablas Parcel?- preguntaron los tres Futuristas además de Remus y Sirius, ya que todos los demás sabían que el ultimo de los Potter lo hacia

Si -dijo el primero

Hablaba- respondió el segundo-

¿Cómo?- pregunto toda la sala-

Eso que hablaba parsel, ahora no lo hago- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Dumbledore sonreía- si lo hiciera ustedes lo sabrían

Por eso al habla parsel y ni a ti ni a mama les pareció raro- dijo Teddy-

Si incluso le dieron una serpiente- dijo Lily

¿Una serpiente?- pregunto Ron

SIP, se llama coral- respondió Reg.-

— **¿Era bonito aquello? **

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». **

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? **

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar. **

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! **

Matemos al enano- dijo Remus**-**

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. **

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. **

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. **

Ese es mi ahijado/sobrino/papa/suegro- gritaron eufóricos los merodeadores y sus herederos, y los últimos tres se pusieron a hacer un baile extraño de celebración haciendo reír a todos, incluso Harry reía al ver lo felices que serian sus hijos, guau, hijos, nunca había pensado mas allá de Voldemort y ahora tendría hijos, lo extraño es que apenas se entero que dos de ellos eran sus hijos, bueno en realidad solo una, aunque sabía que había criado a Teddy como uno más de sus hijos eso lo tenía claro… Harry estas divagando… tendría hijos y no dos sino que siete, pero cuando pensó en ese futuro no se imagino al lado de Cho, si no que al lado de la pelirroja sentada al lado de Hermione, y eso era imposible era la hermanita de Ron y de Fred y George y de Percy y de Charley y de Bill y hay del que se case con Ginny

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: **

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo. **

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. **

Cualquiera- dijo Hermione-

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? **

Desapareció- respondió Remus- una magia muy poderosa, diría yo

Gracias- dijo el adolescente sonriendo

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: **

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? **

Matemos al idiota- dijo ahora Teddy

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. **

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. **

¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarlo sin comida?- pregunto enojada la señora Weasley – Harry cariño me dedicare que comas doble porción durante las vacaciones, para que recuperes peso- termino la mujer dándole una sonrisa dulce a su octavo hijo

Gracias- dijo Harry aun mas sonrojado

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. **

Y en su propia casa- dijo Hestia enojada-

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

¿Recuerdas la maldición?- preguntaron algunos miembros de la orden que no sabían

Si, además de… -Harry agacho la cabeza, para decirlo- además… de los gritos- mientras tiritaba al pensar en los dementores

En ese momento Hermione le apretó la mano y Ron puso una mano en su hombro

¿Nada mas?- cuestiono Ojo loco

No- dijo este sonriendo a sus amigos para que vieran que estaba bien

Recuerdo todo lo que paso esa noche- dijo de pronto el auror, mientras por debajo de la mesa tenía entre sus manos las de su mujer-

¿Cómo?- preguntaron varios

En los libros saldrá- dijo _Ginny_, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados y Hermione se preguntara el porqué _Ginny y Harry_ eran tan pero tan cercanos

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. **

Olvidarse así de su propia hermana- dijo enojada Hermione- que no daría yo por una hermana

¿A caso no me consideras tu hermanos Hermione?- pregunto Harry con una mano en el pecho, bromeando para que vieran que ya estaba bien- me rompiste el corazón

Harry claro que te quiero como un hermano, pero yo quiero una hermana- dijo la adolescente HERMANA y no creo que quieras cambiar de sexo teniendo a tus hijos aquí

En ese momento todos en la sal comenzaron a reír, incluso Ron se relajo tras las declaraciones de sus amigos

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: **

Harry yo…- dijeron al mismo tiempo los merodeadores

Los tres sabemos porque no fueron- interrumpió el adolescente- ahora están presentes en mi vida y me encargare de que estén hasta que nazcan mis nietos

Si cuando Lily tengo cuarenta como mínimo- continuo el adulto

¿Y teddy?- pregunto Lily enojada, odiaba que su padre, tíos, abuelo, hermanos y primos fueran tan celoso.

Por lo celos que es Bill yo creo que también por esa fecha – dijo riendo el adulto junto con los futuristas

¿Y yo porque?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Weasley

Porque Tory es tu hija- dijo _Ginny_ encogiéndose de hombros

Lupin- grito Bill-

Bill-dijo enojada la pelirroja, aunque con esa pancita de cinco meses hacia que se viera más tierna que enojada- tu hija todavía ni nace y ya estas molestando al mi… al niño

Pero… -intento defenderse el pelirrojo cosa que no logro ya que su hermanita lo interrumpió

Además el mismo dijo que ni si quiera se le ha declarado por miedo a ti- mientras la adulta asentía

**Los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

Magos que se desaparecían tras saludarte- dijo Albus- no pude protegerte de todos ellos

No se preocupe- respondieron los Harry´s al mismo tiempo

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Típico de los niños- dijeron los adolescentes

Termine- dijo el heredero de los Black- ¿Quién lee?

Yo- se ofreció Remus, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron dos adolescente con el uniforme de Hogwarts, y seis personas adultas


	3. las cartas de nadie

Todos estaban en shock frente a todos habían 8 personas, pero 6 de ellas están muertas y las otras dos estaban en la sala pero de 15 años

¿Lunático? ¿Canuto?- pregunto el muchacho de cabello negro azabache desaliñado con uniforme, pero estaba viendo a Regulus y a Teddy que por la sorpresa había cambiado el color de su cabello al de su padre- ¿Dónde estamos?

¿James?- pregunto Sirius poniéndose de pie, el joven se volvió hacia el sin saber que hacer-

¿Quién es usted señor?- pregunto la otra estudiante de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

¿Pelirroja?- pregunto ahora Remus mientras se ponía de pie, y se mojaba los labios los cuales tenía resecos

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto una pelirroja como de 50 años pero que era una belleza sin dudas y poseía unos ojos castaños muy expresivos-

¿Do… Dorea?- pregunto ahora la leona mayor mirando a la mujer que llevaba muerta 18 años

Minerva ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto la mujer

¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunto un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, pelirrojo, y de su brazo una pelinegra, que miraba muy sorprendida todos

Papa, mama, estamos en Hogwarts – dijo la pelirroja sin lentes- o eso creo

Lilian- dijo serio _Harry_ tras reponerse y darse cuenta que esas personas eran las que él había visto en el espejo de oesed cuando era niño- ¿qué hicieron?

Nada papa-respondió la pelirroja con anteojos, mientras la otra lo miraba de forma extraña ya que se parecía mucho a ella- yo solo recite el hechizo que estaba en tu escritorio

¿Lo tomaste sin permiso?- pregunto _Ginny_

Si- respondió Teddy- pero los libros si fueron con permiso de papa

Si estaba en mi oficina y ni yo ni tu mama les dimos permiso- continuo _Harry_- era tal vez ¿Por qué era peligroso?

¿Perdón pero me pueden explicar porque esta chica se parece tanto a mi pelirroja?- pregunto James- ¿y porque estamos aquí?

Bueno – interrumpió Albus- estamos en 1995 en diciembre para ser más exactos, y pues estos tres jóvenes- señalando a los herederos- nos han traído unos libros para cambiar el futuro, y creo que ustedes fueron invitados a la lectura, ahora les cuento que muchos de los aquí presentes no los conocen ¿Por qué no se presentan?, primero ustedes que se han mantenido en silencio- se dirigió a la pareja que no había hablado ni se había movido

Todavía no entiendo mucho- dijo el hombre mirando a _Harry_- pero… ¿es que nunca tendremos paz?

¿Te puedes presentar de una vez?- dijo _Ginny_

Hay hermanita el embarazo te pone peor- dijo sonriendo el hombre- soy Ron Weasley, tengo 23 años y trabajo en sortilegios

Se ve bien mi hermano- dijo Ginny sonriendo al oído de Hermione que se sonrojo, aunque no podía negar que su amiga tenía razón el Ron adulto esta como quería

Hola- dijo una mujer bellísima de cabello castaño, crespo pero bien domado- soy Hermione Granger, tengo 23 años y trabajo en el ministerio

Guau- dijo Ron, Hermione estaba increíble-

¿Y ustedes tres?- dijo mirando a los herederos-

Hola tía- dijo reg. sonriendo- venimos del futuro de tu tiempo, soy Reg., ella Lilu y el Teddy

Espera- se metió james-¿ustedes no son canuto y lunático?

No- dijo Sirius acercándose- yo soy canuto- dicho esto abrazo a su hermano del alma

Que viejo- dijo el estudiante, tras corresponder al abrazo-

Claro que estoy viejo si tengo 35 años- rio con una carcajada perruna- aunque lo hermoso no me lo quita nadie

Pues yo tengo 15- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros

Hola cornamenta- dijo Remus acercándose- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Lunático?- dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amigo- tú estás más viejo

Que cariñoso amigo- dijo el hombre lobo sonriendo como un niño, hace 14 años que no veía a su amigo en verdad lo había extrañado

¿Por qué no se presentan ustedes?- pregunto Lilu, mientras veía a Sirius abrazar a la mujer pelirroja que le sonreía y veía con ojos de madre

Pues yo feliz- dijo el estudiante- soy en único, magnifico, maravilloso…

Ya sabemos a quien salió jemssy- interrumpió Teddy-

¿Puedo seguir?- pregunto ofendido el adolescente- bueno soy James Charlus Potter, tengo 15 años, soy griffindor y cazador

Bajas tus humus Potter- dijo la pelirroja

Pero mi amor no te enojes- dijo james mientras lanzaba miraditas a la muchacha

¿Qué dijo Joven?- pregunto el hombre pelirrojo

Disculpe caballero ¿usted quién es?- pregunto el cazador

John Evans- respondió el hombre, bastante serio-

A mucho gusto suegro, soy James y soy el futuro padre de los hijos de Lily es decir sus nietos- dijo el animago bastante seguro de su futuro, mientras todos sonreían, en especial Harry al que le parecía un sueño ver a sus padre y a sus ¿abuelos?

En tus sueños Potter- dijo la muchacha sonrojada

Hay seguro pelirroja- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente –

Lily le envió una mirada furibunda, la misma que ponía Harry cuando se enojaba- bueno mi nombre es Lily Elizabeth Evans, tengo 15 años soy prefecta de griffindor y ellos- señalando al pelirrojo y a la mujer al lado de él – son mis padres John y Elizabeth Evans

Mucho gusto- dijeron los mencionados-

Entonces nos toca a nosotros- dijo un hombre de cabello negro azabache y desordenado, y ojos azules- mi nombre es Charlus Potter y esta hermosa pelirroja aquí a mi lado es mi bella esposa Dorea Potter de soltera Black ¿ y ustedes son?

He…- dijo Harry- … yo he

Soy Harry Potter- dijo el adulto, que estaba más calmado-

¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres Potter-

Eso, soy Harry Potter- dijo sonriendo- tengo 23 años, mis padres son James y… Lily Potter- la mencionada se sonrojo hasta la medula

Imposible- dijo negando con la cabeza- todos menos Potter

Pues pelirroja- dijo Sirius- en dos años, en tu tiempo caerás en sus garras y no te soltara

Eso sí- dijo riendo _Harry_- yo vengo de 8 años en el futuro- afirmo mientras todos asentían- el Harry de este tiempo es el que esta tiritando hay y lo único que quiere es abrazarlos

Lily miro al adulto que dijo es su hijo, y luego miro al adolescente que el señalaba, este era la copia de James, pero… pero por Merlín tenía sus ojos, así que se acerco a él y lo abrazo, en ese momento el muchacho se abrazo a ella y comenzó a llorar, ella no entendía por qué, pero lo abrazo más fuerte, sintiendo nacer algo en su pecho, amor, era amor, su cuerpo y su instinto reconocían que ese muchacho, que era tan parecido al odioso de Potter era su hijo, y más extraña se sintió cuando sintió otros brazos alrededor de ella y de Harry, cuando abrió los ojos vio que James estaba a su lado abrazándolos a ambos con los ojos llorosos al igual que ella, después de soltarse ellos de Harry, fue el turno de sus abuelos, primero los Evans y después los Potter.

Yo… he…- Harry no sabía que decir o hacer-

¿Por qué no te presentas?- dijo Ginny que estaba a su lado

Si- asintió- como el dijo- apuntando a su versión futurista- me llamo Harry, Harry James Potter, tengo 15 años- sus padres y sus abuelos asintieron- soy griffindor – James y Charlus sonrieron orgullosos- soy buscador- esta vez Dorea era quien se orgullecía- mis mejores amigos son Hermione Granger y ron Weasley- dijo mientras sus amigos saludaban a su familia

¿Y tú?- dijo Elizabeth mirando a su nieto mas grande, eso era extraño, pero desde que le llego esa carta a su hija, sabía que todo podía suceder- eres más grande cuéntanos algo de ti

He…- Harry miro a _Ginny _y a sus hijos, los tres asintieron- primero que nada, mini yo te recomiendo te acerques a Dumbledore y McGonagall – Harry así lo izo- pues como dije tengo 23 años, esa pelirroja que tanto se parece a ti- dijo mirando a Lily Evans- es mi hija mayor, se llama Lily como tu- la pelirroja asintió, mientras su ¿nieta? Se acercaba a abrazarla-

Mucho, mucho gusto abuelita- dijo la muchacha con cariño y con lagrimas en los ojos- y me dicen Lilu, pero yo vengo de 20 años en el futuro

¿La maldición se rompió?- dijeron James y Charlus-

Una Potter de nacimiento- grito James fascinado

Tengo una bisnieta- grito tras de el Charlus-

Compórtense- grito Dorea haciendo reír a varios en la sala

¿En qué iba?- pregunto Harry tras la interrupción-

Presentaste a Lilu- dijo _Ginny_ mientras se acercaba

Claro gracias- le dijo sonriendo- y aunque no quiero morir todavía- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a _Ginny_ y todos los estudiantes de 1995 se sorprendían- les presento a mi esposa Ginevra Potter y a nuestro segundo hijo que viene en camino James Sirius- mientras acariciaba el vientre de su mujer

¿Qué?- dijeron ocho voces al mismo tiempo- Potter- esta vez dijeron siete voces

-Harry- dijo Bill

-James- Charley

-Potter- Percy

-Estas- Fred

-Muerto- George

-Y- Ron

-Enterrado- terminaron los 7 a la vez

¿Y ellos quienes son?- pregunto John-

Mis cuñados- respondieron el auror mientras se encogía de hombro-

Ese es mi nieto- gritaron John y Charlus al mismo tiempo, mientras chocaban sus manos

¿Dos?- pregunto Charlus- nosotros solo tenemos un hijo por generación, y tú esperas al segundo

Así es – respondió el auror encogiéndose de hombros-

En realidad somos seis- dijo Lilu, dejando a los tres Potter anonadados, Harry no solo rompió la maldición sino que también la tradición.

Perfecto- dijo James- conocí a mi hijo por partida doble, me caso con mi pelirroja, la pelirroja de mi hijo es preciosa, tengo una nieta pelirroja, pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes?- dijo apuntando a Teddy y Reg.- y ¿qué tenemos que leer?

Ellos- dijo Sirius acercándose pasando su brazo por el hombro de Reg., mientras Remus hacia lo mismo con teddy- son mi Hijo Regulus Black

Y mi hijo – dijo Remus sonriendo- Edward Lupin a y ella- dijo acercando a Tonks- es mi futura esposa y la madre de Teddy- en ese momento Tonks se sonrojo hasta la punta de su cabello- Niphandora Tonks

Genial- dijo James- ¿Niphandora? … he… ese no es el nombre de la sobrina de canuto que tiene dos años

La misma- respondió Sirius- Lunático nos salió asalta cunas

Felicidades- sonrió Lily- y no importa la edad, mientras exista el amor

Si y lo mejor de todo- continuo Sirius- Regulus es novio de tu nieta

¿Qué?- gritaron James, Charlus y John- ¿Y tú no hiciste nada?- interrogaron a _Harry_

Me acabo de enterar- dijo el auror serio- en mi tiempo Lilu tiene 6 no piensa en hombres

Mierda- bufo _Hermione_, mientras todo se le quedaron mirando- _Ginny_ te pago volviendo los 10 galeones

¿10 galeones?- pregunto _Ron_-

¿Mione no te conto de la apuesta que hicieron?- pregunto _Harry_ a su amigo

No- respondió este-

Resulta que apostaron sobre si Lilu saldría con Reg. Y gano tu hermana- continuo el auror

Claro hay deja de ser tu mujer para ser mi hermana, Espera- dijo _Ron_- ¿apostaron sobre mi ahijada de 6 años?- mientras _Harry_ asentía

Ustedes apostaron sobre teddy y tory- se defendieron a coro _Ginny y Hermione_

¿Por qué no nos ahorramos este tonto espectáculo y continuamos con la lectura?- dijo desde su asiento el profesor de pociones

¿Severus?/ ¿quejicus?- preguntaron Lily y James a la vez

¿Algún problema?- pregunto el profesor sin mostrar ninguna expresión-

¿Cómo es que un intento de mortifago se hizo profesor?- pregunto el cazador

Ni se te ocurra responder- dijo Lilu, mirando a Snape- y tu abuelo te comportas, porque gracias a él yo y mama estamos vivas

¿Qué?- pregunto confundido James

Así es- dijo _Ginny_- el me protegió y gracias a el Lilu pudo nacer

Ahora que recuerdo- interrumpió Percy- Harry dijo que fue padre a los 17 lo que significa que…

Quede embarazada a los 16- dijo la adolescente con un rojo que parecía que ella había inventado, es que aun no se lo creía, ella, ella seria quien se casara con Harry, ella era su esposa ¿pero cómo?

A los quince- dijeron _Harry y Ginny_ a coro, en ese momento Harry estaba como tomate, se iba a casar con Ginny la hermanita de Ron, era linda, siempre lo supo, y le atraía no lo iba a negar pero ella tenía novio, además a él ¿no le gustaba Cho?, a todo esto ¿dónde está Cho?, busco a través de la sala y la vio llorando como magdalena en brazos de su amiga Marietta pero no le nació nada, ni siquiera lastima, el necesitaba pensar eso estaba claro, mientras tanto los hermanos Weasley querías lanzarse a golpear a _Harry_ por atreverse a tocar a su hermanita, excepto Ron es no sabía qué hacer luego de su reacción inicial

¿Por qué no continuamos leyendo?- pregunto Molly para ayudar a su hija y a su yerno (que bien sonaba eso, para referirse a Harry) a salir de eso- a todo esto soy Molly Weasley, el es mi marido Arthur- señalo a su marido parado a su lado- y esta manda de inadaptados son mis hijos

¿Entonces es nuestra consuegra?- pregunto James

Así es- respondió sonriendo- Ginny es mi hija, pero por favor díganme Molly

Claro- dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes- un placer

Bueno – pregunto Dumbledore- ¿Quién leerá?

Yo- dijo Remus- **Las cartas de nadie**

Hogwarts- dijeron Sirius, y los herederos

**La fuga de la boa constrictora le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

¿Por qué te castigaríamos?- pregunto James-no sé qué paso pero eso sonó genial

Es que yo no estaba en su casa- dijo Harry tras un suspiro, mientras se sentaba entre las dos Hermione para protegerse de sus "cuñado", eso sonaba raro-

¿Y dónde estabas?- pregunto John

Con la tía Petunia- dijo por lo bajo- y su marido-

Pero porque tuny te castigo- pregunto esta vez Elizabeth-

Sigamos leyendo- interrumpió Sirius-

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena**

¿Alacena?- preguntaron los 6 viajeros de pasado

Hay dormía- respondió en un susurro el buscador, haciendo que tanto Lily con su madre se enojaran

**Ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora,**

¿Dudley?- pregunto Lily

Mi primo- dijo Harry

**Conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas. **

Hay pelirroja tenemos un sobrino tonto- dijo James pero tras una fea mirada del padre de Lily – perdón suegro

Mi sobrino, Potter- respondió la pelirroja

Pelirroja de mi corazón soy tu marido- dijo sonriéndole- es mi sobrino

Yo sigo con la duda- dijo Lily- ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros?- Remus siguió leyendo porque nadie era capaz de decirle que morirán

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. **

Lo normal- dijo Snape

¿Se referirá a Malfoy?- pregunto Luna, haciendo reír a varios

¿Qué dijiste lunática?- pregunto la serpiente

¿Qué le dijiste hurón?- pregunto Ginny enojada

¿Hijo de Lucius?- pregunto Charlus

Exactamente- respondió Draco

Nunca me gusto ese niño, cuando me entere que estaba comprometido con Cissy me dio tanta pena- dijo Dorea mientras recordaba- ella y Meda son tan dulces

Estoy aquí- dijo enojado Lucius

Es que eres tan poca cosa que nadie se da cuenta- respondió Charlus-

Sostengo lo que digo- continuo Dorea- Pólux izo una muy mala elección contigo

¿Usted que sabe de mi madre?- pregunto Draco extrañado, ya que la abuela del cara rajada la conocía

¿No sabes que tu madre y Harry son primos en segundo grado?- dijo James riendo-

¿Qué?- preguntaron Harry y Draco, mientras Narcisa Malfoy asentía

Todas las familias sangre pura estamos conectados, niñato- dijo riendo James

James- reprendió Dorea

Perdón mama- dijo este- pero a que es verdad

Su madre solo rodo los ojos, mientras todos reían en especial Harry, para él era maravilloso tener a su familia con el

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry **

Cazamos a los idiotas- dijeron Teddy y Reg.-

Buenos herederos- dijeron los merodeadores-

Sirius, Remus- reprendió Dorea- son adultos responsables compórtense

Si mama Dorea- respondieron al mismo tiempo

Eso me recuerda a cuando nos reta mi suegra- dijo _Hermione_ por lo bajo

Exactamente- concordaron _Harry y Ron_

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. **

Eso es imposible- dijo Charlus- tus iras a Hogwarts, como debe ser

En ese momento no lo sabía- dijo Harry

¿Pero porque?- pregunto John- petunia debe tener claro que tu estudiarías aquí

Papa tiene razón, el idiota de Potter y yo somos magos es normal que tu estudies aquí- razono Lily

¿No podías decir James o Potter?- dijo el cazado, mientras todos reían- ¿tenias que agregar el idiota?

Me encanta la relación de nuestros hijos- dijo Elizabeth sonriendo

Creo que ya sabemos quién mandara en la casa- continuo Dorea

Gracias mama- dijo James irónicamente

Cornamenta, te ayudaríamos- empezó Sirius

Pero cuando Lily se enoja- continuo Remus- da miedo

Lo mismo pasa con su tocaya- dijo Teddy, mientras Regulus asentía, y Lilu los fulminaba con la mirada

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. **

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar? **

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho. **

Ese es mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino/papa/ suegro- dijeron los merodeadores y sus herederos

¿Por qué Black es el padrino y no Remus?- pregunto Lily mirándolos mal

Porque yo sería el padrino del segundo- dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros- cosa que prometimos cuando teníamos 12 años

Y yo el padrino del hijo de Remus- continúo James-

Si- acepto Remus- pero yo no tendría hijos

Nunca te creímos- dijeron Sirius y James a coro

Pero el titulo de padrino lo tengo yo- dijo _Harry_- y no pienso transar

Y yo no tendría hijos- dijo Sirius- a todo esto ¿Quién es tu padrino?

Kingley- respondió Regulus- y una amiga de mi mama, que tú no conoces

Gracias- dijo el mencionado mirando Sirius

Lo importante- interrumpió Fred-

Es que nuestro cuñadito es un digno merodeador- continúo George

Exactamente- dijo James orgulloso- y ¿ustedes son?

Nuestros herederos- respondió Sirius secándose una falsa lágrima de orgullo- son unos bromistas increíbles

Fenomenal- dijo James

Que inmaduro Potter- hablo Snape- ¿nunca cambiaras?

Tengo 15 cuál es tu escusa- respondió el cazador

Basta Potter- dijo Lily-

El empezó- se defendió el adolescente

No importa- dijo la pelirroja

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. **

Hay que ser atentos y agradecidos cariño - regaño Dorea a Harry- eso no se dice

Lo siento- dijo el adolescente – pero yo no lo dije más bien lo pensé

Uuuuuuuu- dijeron los merodeadores- la embarro

Harry Potter no me contradigas- dijo Dorea

Pero…

-Shuu-

-A -

-shuu-

Tu abuela siempre tiene la razón-dijo Sirius a su ahijado ya que estaba más cerca- incluso cuando no- este solo asintió, sería raro si toda su familia vive

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. **

Pobre de mi nieto- dijo Elizabeth negando mientras varios se reían en la sala-

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse. **

Fue el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida- dijo Harry sonriendo al recordar aquel día

Te regañaría- le respondió Elizabeth- pero es normal que te burles de tu primo

Gracias- dijo Harry- a…

Abuela- termino John por él, mientras el adolescente asentía, y los del pasado se preguntaban porque él no podía decir algo tan simple como abuela

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris. **

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo. **

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. **

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente. **

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado. **

No sé si reírme o llorar por el chiste- dijo Sirius, mientras todos lo miraban- no me mal interpreten, el chiste es bueno, muy bueno pero…

Pero viendo o más bien leyendo el modo en que Harry vive nos da rabia- termino el hombre lobo por el animago

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás. **

Mentira- dijo Remus cada vez le daba más rabia, mientras los del pasado se preguntaban que estaba pasando, y en especial los Potter, por algo eran una de las tres familias más ricas de todo Inglaterra.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo. **

Me encanta tu imaginación cuñado- dijo riendo Charley, poniendo rojos a ginny y a Harry, mientras los futuristas se reían de las acciones de sus yo adolescentes

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. **

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. **

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico. **

Eso fue un milagro- dijeron Fred y George

Pero no duro mucho- respondió el auror

—**Que vaya Harry **

—**Trae las cartas, Harry. **

—**Que lo haga Dudley. **

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley. **

No. No duro mucho- dijo _Ginny _mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de _Harry_ y este le pasaba una mano por la cintura- ¿no podemos cambiar los asientos? O quedare sin espalda

Todos miraban extrañados tras ver los intercambios de los futuristas, en verdad estaban casados, se notaba a leguas

Es verdad- concordó Molly- estos asientos deben ser horrendo para ti- mientras se acercaba a su hija- mas con el embarazo

Entonces hay que cambiar los asientos- dijo _Harry_ mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su mujer- ¿un sillón o un puf?

El sillón de nuestra habitación- respondió su mujer-¿te he dicho que amo ese sillón?

Si, cada cinco minutos- respondió el auror riendo, entonces cerró los ojos y para sorpresa de James y Lily que no conocían las propiedades de esa sala apareció un hermoso sillón de tres plazas bastante cómodo, en donde _Harry y Ginny_ se sentaron y ella se acomodo muy bien entre los brazos de su marido- ¿ahora podemos continuar?

Claro continua Remus- dijo _Ginny_ sonriendo

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, **

Terrible- dijeron al mismo tiempo los herederos

Yo utilizaría otra palabra- dijo Harry

**La hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry. **

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

¿Qué?- preguntaron los Potter y los Evans

Luego entenderán- respondió Dumbledore

O claro- dijo Lilu saltando en su asiento- lo siento abuelos, bis abuelos- en ese momento chasqueo los dedos, y los ojos de los 8 nuevos invitados se volvieron blancos, mientras adquirían los recuerdos de los dos primeros capítulos- se me había olvidado

¿Una alacena?- gritaron _Ron y Hermione_

¿Te dejamos solos?- Lily y James

¿Mi hijo/a morirá?- dijeron los dos matrimonios

Exactamente-respondió Harry- es la primera vez que veo a los 6

En ese momento James bajo la cabeza, y soltó algunas lagrimas, se sentía muy mal- no merezco tu amor Lily- dijo con voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para todos

¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirroja

Eso, no sé si me amas ahora, o te enamorare más adelante, pero no merezco tu amor, deje que Voldemort te tocara, y a Harry no fui capaz de proteger a mi familia- todos quedaron sorprendidos menos sus padres, y sus amigos, ellos sabían lo importante que era para James la familia, y lo mucho que amaba a Lily

James, yo no sé qué decir- dijo Lily con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, siempre peleaba con Potter por cualquier cosa, pero tras esas palabras entendió porque en el futuro terminaría enamorada de él.

Moriste protegiéndonos- respondió Harry- moriste dándole tiempo a mama para que escapara conmigo

Hiciste lo que podías además estabas sin varita- continuo el Harry adulto- no podías hacer mas

Pero…-continuo James-

Pero nada Potter- dijo Lily que decidió que enojarse sería una buena forma de quitarle esa angustia a su… a su ¿Qué?, no eran amigos, mucho menos novios, pero sería su marido, y el padre de sus hijos, porque eso tenía claro si este viaje era para cambiar el futuro, pues ella lo haría y no tendría un hijo, sino dos o tres, como siempre quiso, y no le importaban esas tradiciones de las familias ricas de tener un solo hijo, James y ella tendrían tres hijos y de eso se encargaría ella- deja de llorar por algo que no has hecho y que no harás, porque si piensas que llorando harás que acepte ser tu esposa estas muy mal

La cara de James parecía un poema, Lily Evans, su pelirroja le estaba diciendo como conquistarla, eso era maravilloso, además de que lo estaba confortando por lo que paso, como había sido posible que en verdad conquisto a esa bella mujer, luego de estas cavilaciones, y otros segundos James limpio sus lagrimas, y asintió mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible. **

**Señor H. Potter **

**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera **

**Privet Drive, 4 **

**Little Whinging **

**Surrey **

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. **

¿Por qué verde?- pregunto James que se estaba recomponiendo

Tendría que ser roja como Griffindor- dijeron Charlus y Sirius

Yo fui Slytherin- dijo Dorea para pelear un rato-

Tu eres caso aparte- respondieron su marido, su hijo y su hijo adoptivo- al igual que Meda- termino Sirius

Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor, ya que el casi había quedado en Slytherin, mierda, eso saldría, lo tenía casi seguro, aunque su abuela era Slytherin, eso lo ayudaría ¿no?

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. **

Hogwarts – gritaron todos los inmaduros presentes.

— **¡Date prisa, chico! —Exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste. **

Eso no es un chiste- gritaron los GW, los merodeadores, y los herederos

Terminare loca- dijo McGonagall, mientras veía a tantos bromistas juntos- creo que me retirare

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. **

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal. **

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado. **

Ojale no se recupere- dijo Harry, demasiado fuerte y esperanzado

Espera- dijo Remus- Marge es el globo

Si- dejo el trió de oro multiplicado por dos

¿Globo?- preguntaron James y Lily

Tercer libro- respondió _Ginny_ riendo

¿Tu como sabes?- pregunto sorprendido Ron

Ron, es mi marido por supuesto que se todas las locuras que hizo aquí- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo

— **¡Papá! —Dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo! **

¿Papas puedo golpear al tío Dudley?-pregunto Teddy mientras miraba a _Harry_ y a Remus, el primero negó pero el segundo asintió- creo que le hare caso a papa Remus – dijo el metamorfomago haciendo reír a todos en la sala (claro descontando a los Malfoy y a Snape)

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano. **

— **¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla. **

¿Será posible lunático?- pregunto Sirius esperanzado

Es lo más probable canuto- respondió el hombro lobo mientras sonreía dejando a varios sin entender la conversación

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? **

Yo lo hice- dijo Marietta sonrojándose – pero nunca respondiste

Ginny también lo hizo- dijo Bill, sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo sonrojarse a la pareja juvenil, si no podían pegarle a Harry al menos lo harían sufrir de alguna manera por tocar a su hermanita

¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?- pregunto _Harry _sonriendo mientras veía a su esposa

¿Por qué no me acordaba?- respondió está haciéndose la desentendida

Mama no se contesta una pregunta con otra- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lilu y Teddy

Yo me encargue que no recibiera ninguna carta- contesto el director haciendo que todos volvieran a la lectura

—**dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca. **

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó. **

Gallina- dijeron todos los estudiantes presentes a coro

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido. **

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon! **

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting. **

Hay me cayó bien el tío- dijo Lilu sonriendo

A mí también- apoyo James a su nieta

Somos tres- dijo sonriendo canuto

Somos cuatro- continuo Remus

Si, ya entendimos a todos les cayó bien mi sobrino ahora sigamos leyendo- interrumpió enojada Lily

Pelirroja no te enojes tanto o te pondrás vieja antes- sonrió Sirius-

Lo dice el joven del grupo- respondió la prefecta

Exactamente- afirmo el animago, mientras la adolescente rodaba los ojos

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos. **

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía. **

Que consté no proviene de mi- dijo John, entendiendo lo que hablaban los amigos de su hija- eso es 100% Bennett- asiendo reír a los dos merodeadores viejos

¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia?- pregunto su esposa, mientras él hacia una pequeña negación y besaba su frente

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. **

**Harry no se movió. **

— **¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó. **

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley **

No se puede negar más querido canuto eso es carácter Evans a la vista y lo heredaron ambos primos- dijo riendo Remus

Eso está claro- continúo Sirius

¿Perdón?- preguntaron Harry´s y Lily haciendo tiritar a los que habían hablado

Que no es Evans es Bennett- repitió John-

¿Qué dijiste querido?- dijo Elizabeth haciendo estremecer a su marido

Creo – dijo _Ron_ en modo conciliador- que no es bueno hacerlos enojar- y en ese momento para sorpresa de todos James comenzó a reír, hasta que todos los presentes se giraron para entender el chiste

Perdón…- dijo conteniendo la risa- pero es la primera vez que no se enfada conmigo, y es maravilloso ver como hace temblar a otros- muy a su pesar Severus Snape estuvo de acuerdo con él, aunque nunca lo admitirá frente a todos, cuando Lily Evans se enojaba era mejor huir-

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. **

¡Vamos papa!- dos voces

¡Mata al gordo!- una tercera voz

¡Orión!-

Lo siento suegra-

**Ganó Dudley, **

-Mierda- dijeron dos voces a la vez

-¡Lilian!- grito la primera pelirroja

-¡James!- gritaron otra pelirroja

Perdón mama- dijeron abuelo y nieta al mismo tiempo a su respectiva madre

Cuñadito- dijo _Ron_ riendo- creo que sufrirás el doble con tu papa vivo, junto con Lilu

Cállate- dijo el auror- me vengare cuando seas padre

Oye todavía ni me caso- dijo el pelirrojo riendo- déjame disfrutar a mi mujer

Te casas en dos meses- rio _Harry_- y me burlare de ti todo el día

¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo adolescente, interesado por la conversación de su futura boda

Entre mi suegra y Jean- rio _Harry_-te van a volver loco

¿Jean?- pregunto nuevamente el adolescente- ¿ese es el nombre de mi novia?

No es el nombre de mi mama- dijo _Hermione_ mientras le sonreía

¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían rojos al tipo Weasley, pero ningún futurista le respondió mientras los otros solamente se reían, sin entender el chiste, puesto que, no habían escuchado

**Así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo. **

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad? **

Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer- dijo McGonagall enojada

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado. **

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos... **

¿Cómo si eso detuviera a mi abuela?- dijeron los tres futuristas al mismo tiempo

¿Por qué le dicen abuela a Minnie?- pregunto James interesado

Porque un día le dije que nosotros solo teníamos una abuelita- dijo Lilu apuntándose a si misma y a Teddy-

Y que queríamos tener dos como nuestros primos- continuo el metamorfomago

Así que ella dijo que sería nuestra segunda abuelita- continuo la pelirroja-

Y desde entonces le decimos abuelita- termino Teddy

Y después les copie yo- agrego Regulus- aunque por muy abuelita linda, tierna y regalona que es

En el colegio nos reta igual- sonrió Lilu-

En vacaciones se acuerda que es nuestra abuelita- dijo teddy encogiéndose de hombros- pero aun así te queremos- termino mientras los tres se ponían de pie y le besaban las mejillas en orden, haciendo que los ojos de la jefa de griffindor se llenaran de lagrimas de felicidad, aunque no las derramo, mientras que _Harry,_ Sirius, y Remus le agradecieran con la mirada ser tan buena con sus hijos

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina. **

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada... **

Como si eso nos fuera a detener- dijo Dumbledore mientras sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

—**Pero... **

— **¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería? **

¿ La carta?- pregunto Harry

Lo más probable- respondió Ginny

Lo que yo no entiendo – dijo Elizabeth- es ¿Cómo mi hija se caso con esa morsa?

Nadie lo entiende mama- respondió su hija

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena. **

Ni siquiera podía entrar- rio Harry mientras recordaba

— **¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry,**

Digno hijo de Lily Evans- sonrió Remus

Gracias -dijeron los tres

**En el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió? **

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé. **

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre. **

Eso es Potter- me metió James, ya que se había dado cuenta que su hijo heredo el carácter de su pelirroja, pero no el de él-

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. **

Odio las arañas- dijo Ron por partida doble

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. **

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley **

**¿Segundo dormitorio?- preguntaron enfadadas dos pelirrojas y una pelinegra**

¿Mi hija tenia mas dormitorios y te hizo dormir en una alacena?- pregunto enfadada Elizabeth

¿Es que es tonta o se hace?- pregunto (grito) Lily al cielo

Tu, tú que eres el heredero de los Potter, tu durmiendo en una alacena- dijo Enojada Dorea- habiendo mas habitaciones ¿pero que se creen eso muggle?

Cálmense ya paso- dijo Harry en modo conciliador

¿Yo no me puedo calmar?- dijo Lily mirándolo a la cara- he tratado a Petunia con todo el amor del mundo, y ella te trata así a ti, a mi hijo, es que no lo puedo perdonar

Pero es que ya paso- continúo el adolescente

Harry- lo interrumpió Ginny- ahora que conoces a Lilu ¿la quieres aunque todavía no nazca?

Por su puesto es nuestra hija- respondió el buscador mirando a Ginny, y sonrojándose mientras hablaba- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¿Te gustaría que ella hubiera dormido en una alacena, teniendo más habitaciones la casa?- pregunto dejando a varios sorprendidos

No, por supuesto que no- respondió de inmediato- ni muerto

¿Ahora entiendes porque tu mama y tus abuelas están tan enojada?- volvió a preguntar

Si, lo entiendo- dijo sonriéndole, mientras su yo futuro le giñaba un ojo, y entendiendo mas el porqué ella sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos- gracias

— **¿Por qué? —dijo Harry **

— **¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—.**

Tiene todo el derecho a preguntar- exclamo James echando chispas por los ojos

**Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo. **

Idiota- dijeron los merodeadores al mismo tiempo

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

Respira Lily, respira- se decía la joven Evans-

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. **

Mi niño- dijo Dorea- cambiaremos todo y tú serás consentido siempre

Harry solamente asintió

**Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, **

Hay te pareces a tu sobrino querido James- rio Charlus

Papa- reclamo el adolescente, mientras varios reían

**Y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito.**

¿Tele…

No ahora querido- interrumpió la matriarca de los Weasley

**También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido,**

Creo que alejare a Petunia del idiota de Dursley- dijo enojada Elizabeth- mi pobre nieto salió así por culpa de esa morsa

Tienes razón querida hay que alejarla de el- concordó su marido

**Que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, **

Sin comentarios- dijo Hermione

**Porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado. **

Qué extraño- dijo Sirius ironizando

Mira quién habla- interrumpió Lily

Querida Lily te aseguro que soy un hombre muy culto- respondió Sirius-

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre. **

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... **

Parece que tu sobrino se parece demasiado a ti Potter- dijo tranquilamente Snape

Ni se te ocurra responder Potter- dijo Seria Lily defendiendo a su amigo, mientras Snape sonreía

Te aprovechas de que Lily venga de un tiempo antes de dejar de ser tu amiga quejicus- dijo enojado Sirius

¿Amiga?- pregunto Harry

Así es- respondió Lily- Severus es mi amigo

Era tu amigo Lils- dijo Remus- era, tú misma te alejaste de él, luego que te in

No te metas Lupin- dijo enojado Snape-

Me meto porque Lily es mi amiga- dijo enojado el licántropo- y tu idiota intento de

Basta- dijo enojado _Harry_- dejen de insultarse por cosas que ya pasaron, y que ni siquiera mis padres saben porque, además se, que Severus Snape se arrepiente de lo que dijo ¿no es así profesor?

Exactamente Potter- asintió el maestro de pociones

Ahora continuemos leyendo- dijo el auror, mientras Sirius abría la boca- y no Sirius no pienso decirte porque lo defiendo, eso es algo entre él y yo

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella. **

Yo pienso igual- dijo Neville-

Wau eres igual a Frank- dijo James, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía

Es normal si es el hijo- intervino

¿En serio?- sonrió James- hasta el metepatas de mi querido Frank es padre

Si… -dijo por lo bajo el griffindor-

Pero ¿cómo te llamas?- continuo el cazador

Neville, Neville Longbottom- sonrió el chico

Y ¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto emocionada Lily

Alice, Alice Longbottom- respondió

Alice, Alice, ¿mi amiga Alice?- continuo la pelirroja

Así es- sonrió Sirius-

Que maravilloso- sonrió la chica- ¿pero porque no está aquí?

No lo sé- respondió Lilu- supuestamente solo vendrían mis papas, pero aparecimos nosotros y mi padrino y mi tía, y ustedes- mientras sus padres la miraban enojados por no preguntar por el hechizo que utilizo, ahora no sabían cómo manejarlo, y lo único que podían hacer era solo leer

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. **

¿Suegro no se enoja si dijo que su nieto, mi sobrino, es un imbécil?- pregunto James de la forma más inocente del mundo

No yerno, no me enojo- respondió John mientras su esposa lo veía mal, y su hija, su nieto y bis nietos se reían

Imbécil- dijo al final el cazador

Papa- regaño _Harry_- mis hijos están presentes

Genial ahora me reta mi hijo- farfullo enojado, mientras sus amigos se reían

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. **

¿En serio?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione multiplicados por dos

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. **

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. **

Eso fue maravilloso- sonrió el adolescente

Lo que yo no entiendo- razono Astoria- es que te trataran tan mal, y al llegar la carta te traten bien, no ¿debería ser al revés?

La tía tiene razón- aceptó Teddy-

¿tía?- pregunto la pequeña serpiente

Después te lo explicamos- sonrió _Ginny_- pero si eres tía de Teddy

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó. **

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4... **

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

Me hubiera encantado ver eso- suspiraron al mismo tiempo Regulus y Sirius

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración. **

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley… Vete... Vete de aquí. **

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan. **

Pobre- dijeron a coro sus amigos y _Ginny_

Que cariñosos- respondió Harry por dos- además hay varios planes que yo no hice solo- continuo el auror

Di uno- lo reto _Hermione_

El ministerio- respondió el auror

El plan al principio funciono- respondió _Ron_ encogiéndose de hombros- el problema fue después

Pero yo no lo planee solo- contra-ataco el auror- y ese era el punto

Y ¿Quién dijo hagámoslo mañana?- pregunto _Hermione_

Llevábamos un mes planeándolo- continuo el auror

No entendí nada- dijo Sirius luego de ver la disputa-¿ustedes?

Tampoco- dijeron los presentes en la sala, ni siquiera el trió de oro

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. **

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. **

En realidad es un buen plan- dijo Moody- para ser un niñato

No sé si sentirme alagado o insultado- susurro Harry, mientras las Hermione´s que estaban sentadas a su lado reían

Yo soy tu me quedo con lo primero- interrumpió Ron las risas, ya que el también había encuchado

—**¡AAAUUUGGG! **

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... **

¿Que fue?- preguntaron Molly, Elizabeth y Dorea asustadas

**¡Algo vivo! **

Remus, Tonks y Luna que se dieron cuenta de que podría ser, se rieron a más no poder

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. **

Esa es la suerte Potter- dijeron los mejores amigos de James, Harry y Lilu, mientras estos le sacaban la lengua

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. **

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos. **

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón. **

— **¿Te das cuenta? —Explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. **

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. **

Exactamente hermanita- dijo Lily enojada, asiendo que James y su padre que estaban sentados cerca de ella se alejaran por seguridad

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —**

Somos mejores- interrumpió Draco

**Dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar. **

Esta loco- rio Collins, en ese momento _Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione_ se dieron cuenta de él, por lo que le sonrieron y el matrimonio Potter decidió hablar con él cuando tuvieran tiempo

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo. **

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. **

Demente- dijeron Fred y George

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. **

Hagrid- dijo el director sonriendo

Exactamente- asintieron los dos Harry, aunque casi nadie entendió esa extraña conversación

**Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. **

— **¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro. **

Todos los miembros de tu club de fans- sonrió Charley- ¿sabes que Ginny fue la presidenta?- haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a los adolescentes

Mentira- dijo la joven roja como un tomate- eso lo inventaste

Es verdad- dijo el caza dragones mientras se encogía de hombros- yo lo invente, pero en verdad existe un club de fans, Ginny tienes que cuidar a tu maridito

La adolescente se sonroja mas todavía mientras que la adulta solo respondió un-"ya me estoy haciendo cargo no te preocupes hermanito"

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz. **

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas... **

Sueña…-comenzaron a cantar los herederos

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una. **

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! **

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. **

Hubiera sido más fácil si las recogías del suelo- dijo Hermione

Eso demuestra que le gusta agarrar las cosas en el aire- dijo sonriendo Astoria, la cual se está comenzando a relajar frente a todos los estudiantes

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo. **

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir! **

¿Qué trama ahora?- pregunto Charlus Preocupado por el bien estar de su nieto

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. **

Yo diría gracioso más que peligroso- razono Cho, que se estaba calmando tras descubrir que Harry se casaría con otra, aunque no perdía la esperanza, los libros eran para cambiar el futuro, por lo que eso se podría cambiar, ella seria la madre de Lily Potter

**Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa. **

¿En serio?- preguntaron Hermione, Collins y su hermano incrédulos mientras Harry asentía

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario. **

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía. **

Como si eso fuera tan fácil- rio el trió de oro sabiendo lo que venia

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador. **

Pobrecito- dijo Luna en un susurro audible haciendo reír a sus amigos

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... **

Cualquiera- apoyaron los miembros del ED presentes

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa. **

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. **

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde: **

**Señor H. Potter **

**Habitación 17 **

**Hotel Railview **

**Cokeworth **

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada. **

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola. **

Idiota, deja que mi hijo lea su carta- reclamo enojada Lily

Pelirroja aceptas que tendremos un hijo- sonrío James

Si- dijo la joven de 15 años- lo que no entiendo aun es que cosa tan fuerte bebí hizo que me acostara contigo

Mala- dijo James aun sonriendo-¿acaso no confías que tu marido fuera capaz de conquistarte?

Para ser honesta- sonrío la pelirroja- no

Lily no tomaste nada- sonrío Remus- te lo aseguro

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches. **

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

¿Recién se dio cuenta?- pregunto Sirius y aunque todos se rieron, el animago preguntaba de verdad sorprendido

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. **

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba. **

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor. **

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

¿Solo por eso te acordaste?- pregunto sorprendida Ginny

Pues si- respondió el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros- es que nunca me preocupe por mi cumpleaños

Se nota- respondió sarcástica la pelirroja

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

Eso no se considera un regalo- dijo John- pobre de yerno, no saben lo que sufrirá

Se refiere a la morsa y no a mi suegro ¿cierto?- pregunto James

Por supuesto- sonrío el pelirrojo- tu me caes bien, aunque tienes que cuidar mejor a mi hija y a mi nieto

Claro suegro- asintió James con la cara más seria que le habían visto en la vida

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días. **

Exactamente- corearon todos los magos presentes-

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado. **

— **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera! **

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión. **

— **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote! **

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea. **

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo! **

Esta completamente loco- dijeron varios a coro, mientras que Snape y Draco asentían disimuladamente

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. **

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones. **

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo. **

Idiota a si no se alimenta a los niños- dijo enojada _Ginny_-

Bien dicho- dijeron las madres presentes en la sala incluida Narcisa

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente. **

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. **

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada. **

¿Por qué no me parece extraño?- preguntaron al tiempo Dorea, Elizabeth y Lily a la que le estaba floreciendo el instinto maternal

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

Pobre- dijo la señora Weasley- te aseguro que me encargare que nunca más pases hambre cariño

Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras los Potter y los Evans miraban a la matriarca de los Weasley agradecidos-

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas. **

De camino- dijeron sonriendo los dos Harry y Dumbledore-

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan lleno de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. **

Es malo robar- dijo la Molly regañándolo, y luego volviéndose roja ya que recordó que estaban los padres y abuelos de Harry

No se preocupe- hablo Dorea que se había dado cuenta- por cosa del destino ni nosotros ni nuestros hijos- dijo señalando a las familias- pudieron estar con Harry, asi que no sabe yo mucho que nos alegra que el tengo alguien que lo quiera y lo cuide como un hijo- termino mientras todos asentían a sus palabras

Harry es como nuestro hermano- dijo Bill

El gemelo de ron- continúo Charley sonrojando a Harry que los miraba sonrojado

Lo queremos como uno- dijeron al tiempo Fred y George

Pero no lo suficiente para que se considere incesto- termino _Ginny_, ganando se un beso de su marido y que sus versiones adolescentes se sonrojaran y los otros rieran

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? **

Ni cerca- rio el adolescente, mientras se que le iba quitando el sonrojo

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... **

**Ese es el espíritu- dijeron los merodeadores y los herederos además de los GW**

**tres... dos... uno... **

**BUM. **

¿Qué paso?- preguntaron todos contrariados, pero Remus continuo leyendo

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando. **

**Aquí termina- dijo el licántropo- ¿Quién lee ahora?**

Yo – respondió Ginny, mientras se acomodaba mejor en brazos de Harry y Remus le pasaba el libro


	4. el guardian de las llaves

**El guardián de las llaves**** – **leyó la señora Potter

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. **

Yo creo que cualquiera dijo Luna

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente. **

Sin comentarios- dijeron los merodeadores al mismo tiempo

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: **

¿Será imbécil?- se auto interrumpió _Ginny_ mientras comenzaba a enojarse

Amor cálmate- dijo el auror mientras sobaba sus brazos

Eso es decir poco- acoto Elizabeth

¿Cómo se le ocurre?- siguió Lily

Estando su propio hijo en ese lugar- continúo _Hermione_

¿Qué es eso que las enoja tanto?- pregunto Astoria

Es una arma de fuego, es decir, que es un Avada- dijo la Prefecta de Griffindor

Pero tienes la opción de recuperarte no como el hechizo- continuo Lilu

Gracias- dijo la pequeña serpiente-

**Ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. **

¿En serio?- pregunto sarcástica Ginny, mientras Harry se encogía de hombros

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado! **

Aseguro que no le servirá- sonrió el niño que vivió

Eso está claro compañero- sonrió Ron

**Hubo una pausa. Luego... **

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! **

Ginny no grites me dejaras sordo- regaño _Harry_ a su mujer

Ups- sonrió la pelirroja y siguió leyendo

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. **

Típico- dijo teddy mientras se encogía de hombros-

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera. **

¡Hagrid!- gritaron todos los que no sabían cómo fue que Harry se entero de todo, mientras él y el semi-gigante sonreían

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos. **

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

Me encanta Hagrid- sonrió Lilu, sonrojando al semi-gigante

Amor no me pongas a competir con el- dijo Regulus- ¿acoso recuerdas todo lo que sufrí para que me dijeras que si?

Si no hubieras sido un mujeriego- sonrió la pelirroja Potter

Si tú no hubieras salido con el idiota de Ravenclaw- contra-ataco la joven

Si tu no hubieras besado a la estúpida de…

¡BASTA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos Harry- no quiero conocer la vida amorosa de mi hija- término el adolescente

Con la de su madre me basta- continuo el segundo

Claro méteme a mí en la disputa- dijo enojada la pelirroja- si el lento fuiste tú

Nunca le he negado- aceptó _Harry_

¿Saben?- dijo Ron- no quiero conocer la vida amorosa de mi mejor amigo con la de mi hermana

Qué pena por ti- dijeron a coro los Potter- es mi vida, y en algún momento me enamore de tu hermana y eso saldrá- término el auror

Mierda- dijo el adolescente pelirrojo

Pero piensa positivo- sonrió _Hermione_- también sale la tuya Ron- eso provoco el sonrojo del menor de los hombres Weasley y que se ganara la burla de sus hermanos

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo. **

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido. **

Genial-sonrió Teddy- así se dice Hagrid

Gracias- sonrió el guardian

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. **

Gallinas- dijeron los Griffindor presentes

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. **

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían. **

Eso me relajo- dijo el adolescente asiendo sonreír a los presentes

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. **

La primera de muchas- sonrió el auror

Es maravilloso- sonrió James- estoy feliz que los ojos de Lily no se pierdan y que tu nuestro hijo los tenga, y que nuestra nieta también los haya heredado

No solo yo- sonrió Lilu- también Sev los tiene

¿Sev?- preguntaron los merodeadores, el trió dorado y los hermanos Weasley

No le hagan caso- dijo el auror mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos, era mejor no contar que uno de sus hijos se llamaba Severus, por ahora.

Supongo que terminaste aceptando que uno de nuestros hijos se llame como el príncipe- sonrió _Ginny_-

Que te sorprende tú siempre ganas- sonrió Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido. **

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! **

Incluso uso buenos modales- rio Astoria, haciendo que Draco la mirara de forma que nadie se diera cuenta según él, aunque no sabía que los futuristas de dieron cuenta

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. **

Eres increíble Hagrid- dijeron Charlus, John y James al mismo tiempo

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación. **

Gracias- dijeron las madres presentes

-De nada-

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. **

A una rata asquerosa sería mejor- dijo Remus con la imagen del hombre lobo en sus ojos

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. **

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde. **

Gracias, muchas gracias- dijeron Lily y James a la vez, aunque al semi gigante que estaba presente en la sala-

¿Por qué tenía que ser verde?- pregunto Sirius ganándose un golpe del licántropo

Te encanta arruinar los buenos momentos ¿no?-

¿Qué momentos?- pregunto Sirius sin entender

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: **

— **¿Quién es usted? **

Harry… -comenzó Dorea, cuando fue interrumpida por Lily

En realidad esa es una pregunta muy normal, cualquiera en su estado lo haría ¿no suegra?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando a la matriarca de los Potter

Tienes razón querida- sonrió la mujer a su nuera

Pelirroja le dijiste suegra a mi mama- dijo ilusionado el cazador-

Así es –acepto la prefecta del pasado-

¿Entonces aceptas que me amas?- pregunto esperanzado el animago

No- sonrió la pelirroja, mientras veía a su futuro marido limpiándose lágrimas falsas de sus ojos, y todos los de la sala reían, incluyendo a Draco que intentaba ocultarlo

**El gigante rió entre dientes. **

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. **

¿No entendiste nada, cierto?- pregunto Ginny sonriendo

Nada de nada- reconoció el adolescente, que se estaba acostumbrando a la cercanía de Ginny, incluso comenzó a sentir un olor florar muy sutil, pero muy atractivo.

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry **

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. **

Típico- sonrieron todos los presentes, incluyendo a Severus-

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente. **

Con ese frio cualquiera- dijo Hermione-

Hay compañero, yo no sobreviviría eso- dijo Ron

Vengo del futuro- dijo el pelirrojo- así que de inmediato me retracto de esas palabras- haciendo reír a sus amigos del futuro, al recordar el baño en agua congelada que se dio el y Harry- hablando de eso, Ginny me mata

Mierda- dijeron _Harry y Hermione_- yo no pienso halar con ella, que le cuente Harry

¿Y yo porque?- dijo el adulto asustado-

Es tu mujer- respondió Ron

Claro hay deja de ser tu hermana para ser mi mujer- respondió el auror

Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí- grito la mujer embarazada, mirando mal a su marido, hermano y cuñada, y haciendo reír a varios aunque ninguno entendió la conversación-

Los tres- dijeron al mismo tiempo- amor, tenemos que hablar en privado los cuatro, mas tarde- termino el hombre que venció, nunca le habían contado a nadie la pelea entre él y Ron, eso era cosas de ellos, y Ginny aunque dudo un poco había decidido no inmiscuirse, además su marido le había contado todo lo importante desde un principio, aunque tuvo que ponérselo como condición para que el pudiera tomar a Lily entre sus brazos cuando nació

¿Y nosotros no nos podemos enterar?- pregunto Harry

En los libros sabrán- dijo _Hermione_-

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

Yo quiero una chaqueta como la de Hagrid- dijeron Sirius y Regulus al mismo tiempo

No empieces Black- respondieron a coro Lily y Lilu

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. **

Pero que hambriento- dijeron los siete hermanos Weasley-

¿Con que cara?- preguntaron todos los demás adolescentes

**Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: **

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. **

¿Cómo si estuviera envenenado?- preguntaron Reg. Y Teddy, y en ese mismo instante los ojos de Lilu brillaron al pensar en una broma nueva para el papa del tío Dudley

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. **

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe. **

Bien dicho Hagrid- gritaron Fred y George

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, **

Todos los que habían probado la comida de Hagrid miraron extrañados a ambos Harry, incluso sus hijos-

Las compro hechas el solo las calentó- dijo el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros-

**Pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: **

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. **

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. **

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. **

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry **

No le gusto al gigante ¿cierto?- pregunto Cho, haciendo que se perdiera la sonrisa de Hagrid

Se llama Hagrid y es un semi-gigante- respondió Ginny, mientras la sonrisa volvía a aparecer

Tres contra cero- dijo el auror aunque nadie entendió el comentario- y no Cho, no le gusto para nada

**Hagrid parecía impresionado. **

2 kunt a que se disculpa- dijo Ron al aire

Aceptó- dijeron a coro Fred y George, mientras las Granger se reían y los Harry´s ponían mala cara

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry **

A pagar- sonrió el pelirrojo

— **¿Lo lamento? —Preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? **

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry **

Se enojo mas ¿no?- sonrió Neville

¿Tú qué crees?- respondió el adolescente, el cual se sentía cada momento más relajado, de lo que se había sentido durante el semestre académico, y todo gracias a la pelirroja que estaba leyendo en estos momentos

— **¿EL QUÉ? —Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo! **

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared. **

En eso apoyo- dijo Sirius- cuando Hagrid se enoja es mejor escapar

Y peor si acusas a uno de sus amigos- continuo Remus

O a Dumby- sonrió James

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA? **

Eso no le gustara a Harry- dijeron a coro Ron y Hermione multiplicados por dos

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas. **

¿Qué notas?- pregunto Lily

Aceptables- dijo el adolescente, mientras el auror intentaba no reír, por la mentira

Eres igual de mal mentiroso que Potter- dijo Lily- las notas

Excelentes- dijo en un murmullo

¿Qué?- pregunto (grito) Hermione-¿y porque te va mal?

Oye no me va tan mal- se defendió el adolescente

Porque no contestas las preguntas de tu amiga- dijo sonriendo Lily, cosa que izo estremecer a los merodeadores-

Porque no me gusta estudiar mucho- se sincero Harry

Pues yo me encargare de cambiar eso- dijo su madre-

Lily tienen la misma edad no lo molestas- dijo Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

No me importa- respondió la pelirroja-

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. **

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano. **

Eso me molesto un poco- dijo el auror mientras hacía memoria

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres. **

¿Quién a parte de mi también se perdió?- pregunto Lilu, mientras su padre y su abuelo levantaban la mano

— **¿Qué mundo? **

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar. **

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó. **

Eso fue genial- recordó Harry- ver a la morsa tiritando

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry. **

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. **

¿En serio?- pregunto James

Si, por desgracia- dijo Harry quien odiaba su fama

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio? **

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. **

Exactamente- dijeron todos a coro

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz **

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho! **

Como si esa morsa, tuviera algún derecho sobre mi nieto- dijo enojado John- apenas nazca Dudley me encargare de alejarlo de Petunia y del niño

En eso tienes razón- apoyo su mujer-

¿Y porque no la alejan a ahora y punto?- Pregunto Ron

Porque aunque odio a Dursley- empezó Elizabeth- queremos que nazca Dudley, además si lo alejamos de él a tiempo, podemos asegurarnos de que sea un niño dulce como Harry

Yo no soy dulce- dijo el adolescente

Si lo eres- rebatieron sus abuelas a coro, provocando un gran sonrojo en el niño que vivió, y la burla de sus amigos

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. **

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años? **

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante. **

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. **

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. **

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid**

Hazlo- gritaron a coro todos los familiares y amigos de Harry

¡Niños!- gritaron Molly, Dorea, Y _Ginny_

Hermanita serás pesada- digo George

Si, haz cambiado- continuo Fred

Ya no te queremos- terminaron al mismo tiempo

Soy madre- dijo la Pelirroja- acostúmbrense, además es malo desear la muerte de las personas

—**. Harry debes saber que eres un mago. **

Eso fue de golpe- dijo Charley- muy de Hagrid

Esta hombre me está cayendo muy bien- sonrió John

Gracias- sonrio Hagrid al padre de Lily

Hagrid es magnífico papa- dijo Lily sonriendo, estaba encantada estar con sus padres, y en especial que ellos se llevaran tan bien con las personas de su mundo

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. **

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada. **

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

Exactamente- sonrió orgulloso James, mientras Lily golpeaba su cabeza, haciendo reír a varios, incluyendo a McGonagall, que estaba no solo reír sino asombrada de ver lo alegres que estaban sus ex -estudiantes, y viendo la vida que Harry se había merecido tener

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta. **

Por fin- sonrieron todos, excepto Draco Malfoy que todavía estaba sorprendió del modo de vida de Potter, aunque entendió que por eso el había rechazado ser su amigo en el tren, ya que se comporto igual que su idiota tío, y eso lo avergonzaba, el comportarse como un sucio Muggle-

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó: **

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA **

**Director: Albus Dumbledore **

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **

**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, **

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **

**Internacional de Magos). **

**Querido señor Potter: **

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. **

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. **

**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall **

**Directora adjunta **

Los títulos utilizan más espacio que la carta en sí- sonrieron los merodeadores

Eso no es nada- dijo Lilu encogiéndose de hombros

El de papa es más largo- sonrió Teddy

Mentira- dijo el auror- sale el titulo de director de la academia y la orden solamente

A tus 23 suegro a tus 23- sonrió Regulus- a tus 34 aumentaron, en ese momento los ojos de Cho se iluminaron

No quiero saber- dijeron los dos Harry al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a los que sabían que el odiaba la fama

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó: **

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza? **

¿Enserio?- preguntaron sus amigos mientras él se sonrojaba, pero al mismo tiempo

-lo miso que pregunto Lily- dijeron los Evans haciendo sonrojar a la joven pelirroja

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), **

Que terrible- exclamaron Cho y Marietta indignadas por el trato a esa pobre lechuza

Está bien- interrumpió Charley- Hagrid adora los animales que estuviera en su abrigo no significaba que estuviera mal o incomoda hay

Bien dicho- sonrió el auror

**Una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés. **

**Querido señor Dumbledore: **

**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. **

**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien. **

**Hagrid **

¿Leíste al revés?- preguntaron varios

He… si- respondió el adolescente

Eso es genial- dijeron al mismo tiempo los GW

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono. **

Es porque es normal Potter- dijo Draco en tono de burla-

No lo sabía- respondió el adolescente

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. **

Quiero ver eso- gritaron los GW al mismo tiempo

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea. **

—**Él no irá —dijo. **

**Hagrid gruñó. **

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo. **

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry **

Ni se te ocurra responder- dijo el auror a la que consideraba una hermana, la cual le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña- tú tampoco- se dirigía ahora a la versión de 15 años de su hermanita, la cual se sonrojo

—**Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no- mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto. **

Muy mala suerte- dijo Lily

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos! **

Eso no te gusto- dijeron a coro los otros miembros del trió de oro

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago? **

— **¡Saber! —Chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia! **

Petunia- dijo Lily mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-

¿Qué hicimos?- pregunto Elizabeth que estaba en las mismas condiciones- ¿Qué hicimos para que ella odie a su propia hermana?

No lo sé- admitió el señor Evans- pero lo cambiaremos, estamos aquí para cambiar lo malo, la muerte de Lily y su marido, y el odio que le tiene Petunia

Si- dijo Elizabeth, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y volvía a sonreír- lo haremos

Cambiando de tema- dijo James de la nada- ¿Cómo es eso de que transformabas las tazas de té en ratas?, tenemos prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio

Los hijos de Muggle tienen un día para mostrar que aprendieron en el colegio-respondió McGonagall

¿En serio?- pregunto Harry

Así es Harry- dijo Albus-

¿Y yo porque no puedo?- pregunto nuevamente el adolescente

Porque aun vives con Muggles eres hijo de magos- respondió Snape-

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello. **

Lo supongo- dijo Lily que aun estaba un poco triste

—**Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti,**

La conozco hace cinco años y todavía no dice que si- dijo el cazador haciendo reír a todos- no es gracioso, lo dice como si fuera tan fácil y no lo es

Cosas de la vida Potter- respondió la adolescente-

**Y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo! **

Cambio de versión- grito Lilu- a papa no le gustara

Si princesa pero no grites- dijo el auror

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó: **

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! **

**Lo sabia- dijo la pelirroja**

Nadie lo negó hermanita- rio Teddy

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —Rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Qué Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! **

Eso es terrible- dijo Harry

¿No conocer tu historia? O ¿Qué todos te conozcan?- pregunto con burla Ginny

Amabas- respondió el adolescente

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. **

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. **

Jamás imagine que yo sería quien le contara la verdad- respondió el profesor mientras se encogía de hombros

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. **

En eso tiene razón- dijo Hermione- hubiera sido terrible para el

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley. **

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... **

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó. **

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben... **

— **¿Quién? **

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. **

— **¿Por qué no? **

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... **

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz. **

Dilo- grito James- Voldemort, no es problema, nunca le tuve miedo y ahora mucho menos

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry. **

—**No... No sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. **

No era tan difícil- sonrió Ginny-

—**Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles.**

Seis años- dijo Charlus- y aun no cambia

Y todavía les faltan cinco mas- dijo McGonagall-

**Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. **

Ni ahora- dijo Hagrid sonriendo-

Por ahora- dijeron los cuatro futuristas que pelearon la guerra dejando a varios anonadados y asustados

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! **

-por su puesto si ambos fueron premio anual- sonrió McGonagall a sus dos leones

Maravillo- dijeron Lily sus padres y los Potter-

¿Cómo mierda paso eso?- grito histérico James- yo… yo un merodeador premio asnal me muero

Papa el lenguaje- dijo el auror – mis hijos están presentes

Yo me siento feliz- dijo de la nada Lilu- ya no siento vergüenza por ser premio asnal siendo nieta de un merodeador

No dejo que vallas más a la tienda- Dijo _ginny_ mientras su hija se ponía a llorar teatralmente, todos rieron pero nadie sabía de qué tienda hablaba

**Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. **

La primera fue por eso – dijo Remus haciendo memoria-salimos vivos por las puras

Haciendo que los Potter y los Evans se estremecieran en especial los primeros que conocían las locuras y horrosas cosas que hacia ese mago

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... **

Ambos Harry bajaron sus cabezas el primero recordando los gritos de sus padre, mientras el otro rememoraba todo lo ocurrido, sintiéndose mil veces peor, porque en esos recuerdos era él quien los mataba, así que apretó mas su abrazo a su esposa hasta que sintió a su hija sentar en sus piernas y abrazarlo, mientras el primero era abrazado por sus padres, el los extrañaba pero mal que mal ya había aprendido a vivir sin ellos, y que sus hijos y su mujer era su puente a tierra, mientras que cuando tenía 15 años estaba prácticamente desesperado

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. **

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... **

Exactamente- dijeron a coro Remus y Sirius

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. **

En realidad- dijo el auror- iba a matarme directamente a mi- esas palabras hicieron estremecer a toda su familia

**Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste. **

¿Qué?- pregunto grito Lily mientras Molly soltaba algunas lagrimas mientras pensaba en sus hermano- Marlene, mi amiga también- en ese momento comenzó a llorar y James fue quien la abrazo, por primera vez Lily se sintió en paz igual como cuando se escapaba al bosque prohibido y aparecía ese ciervo tan grande y majestuoso que le hacía compañía desde principio de ese año académico, cuando ambas pelirrojas dejaron de llorar consoladas por sus respectivas parejas Ginny decidió que era mejor continuar

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. **

Eso debió ser terrible para ti- dijo Dorea mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su nieto de forma protectora

Estoy y ya paso- dijo Harry- no te preocupes abuela

Tienes que dejarte consentir de vez en cuando- sonrió la pelirroja matriarca de los Potter mientras Elizabeth asentía- y mas por tus abuelas

Si lo hare- dijo el adolescente sonriendo a la mujer que lo miraba con tanto amor

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. **

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... **

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. **

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. **

Yo también los olvidaría- dijo Luna

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. **

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

Toca un pelo de mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino y sufrirás el triple-dijeron a coro los merodeadores

¿Saben que eso ya paso, cierto?- preguntaron los herederos con sonrisas malvadas - ¿y que es un libro?- terminaron nuevamente a la vez, produciendo el sonrojo de los tres anteriores y las risas de la sala, mientras Harry les agradecía por cambiar la atmosfera de la sal

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... **

Lo mato- gritaron los cercanos a los Potter

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal... **

Ojala se pudra en el infierno- dijo Lilu y luego se tapo la boca, pero como nadie la castigo o regaño soltó un suspiro y sonrió con suficiencia

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. **

Hasta ahí llego la morsa estúpida- dijo sonriendo Tonks-

Dora…- dijo Remus pero no termino la frase porque en eso momento ella lo beso ganándose silbidos de los infantiles de la sala y un "no quiero nacer antes de fecha"

**Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: **

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... **

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. **

Así está mejor- sonrío Sirius

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. **

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. **

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... Perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted- sabe? **

Harry debes decir el nombre- dijo Charlus serio- no debe asustarte

No lo hace- se defendió el adolescente- pero era la primera vez que los escuchaba y Hagrid le costó incluso decirlo, por eso preferí llamarlo como él lo hacía, pero desde hace mucho que dijo su nombre sin miedo

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? **

En ese momento todos los presentes miraban a Harry, y Dumbledore como si fuera un partido de tenis, pero ninguno dijo nada, mientras el adulto todavía abrazaba protectoramente a su mujer, ya que su hija había vuelto a su asiento entre su novio y su hermano

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. **

Que sabias palabras Hagrid- sonrío el auror, mientras todos los del presente y pasado veian sin entender, y a Dumbledore se le ensombrecían los ojos

¿Cuántos son?- pregunto el anciano sin que nadie entendiera la pregunta

7- contesto _Hermione_-

Y el séptimo es el que usted cree- continuo _Ron_

¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Lily

De lo que ocurrirá en el séptimo libro- respondió _Harry_- hablando de eso ¿saben ya que son las reliquias de la muerte?

Esas son… -comenzó James

¿Cuándo te enteraste de las reliquias?- interrumpió Charlus a su hijo e interrogando a la versión adulta de su nieto

A los 17- respondió el auror- ¿y ustedes siempre lo supieron?

A si es- respondió el patriarca de la familia- pasa de padre a hijo y de madre a hija, y con ella la historia

Alguien aparte de la familia ¿sabe?- pregunto _Ginny_

No – respondieron todos a coro-

Entonces no sabrán sobre el futuro- dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los otros la miraban feo y los merodeadores hacían pucheros de niños pequeños

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance.**

Otros hicieron creer eso- dijo Hermione mordazmente mirando a Malfoy, mientras Sirius y Remus miraban a Snape

**No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. **

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. **

En realidad fue mi mama- sonrío el adolescente

¿En serio?- preguntaron a la vez Lily y James, el adolescente sonrío mientras su madre dejaba caer algunas lagrimas- ¿pero cómo?

Con tu amor- dijo el auror- tu amor de madre salvo mi vida- Lily sonrío mientras James se sentía peor, no había protegido a su mujer ni a su hijo, y ella tuvo que dar su vida por la de Harry cosa él debería haber hecho por ambos

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? **

Podríamos ayudarte en eso- dijo Remus tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en la forma de volver eso realidad.

Lupin no quiero que le laves el cerebro a mi hijo- dijo enojada la prefecta-

Lily te casaras con James- dijo sonriendo el licántropo- y cambiaremos todo esto, por lo que Harry crecerá como un digno merodeador

Lunático tiene razón- dijeron a coro Sirius y James

Me encargare que sea un bueno chico- dijo Lily- y me encargare que ustedes trió de idiotas le enseñen tonterías

Algo me dice que tendrás que acostumbrarte a esas peleas compañero- dijo Ron un susurro mientras Hermione, Harry y Ginny asentían

**Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota? **

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. **

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes. **

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado? **

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor? **

Pero qué buena magia- sonrío James, orgulloso

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante. **

— **¿Te das cuenta? —Dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. **

-Para mi desgracia-

Cinco años y todavía no te acostumbras- sonrío su hermana pequeña

Y nunca lo hare- respondió en ese momento el auror

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. **

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —Dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... **

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. **

-Bien dicho Hagrid-

-Te queremos Hagrid-

-Eres mi ídolo-

-Gracias Hagrid-

**Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... **

— **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon. **

Qué pena, me da tristeza- dijo Luna, mientras todos la miraban con cara de ¿Qué?- esa pobre especie está en peligro de extinción, y el propio animal se busco su muerte

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír ni siquiera Snape se salvo ya que se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, la cual borro prácticamente de inmediato (Lucius no cuenta)

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. **

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI- PRESENCIA! **

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones. **

-Genial- dijo Fred

Maravilloso- siguió George

Alucinante- continúo Reg.

Impresionante- teddy

Admirable- dijo ahora James

Merecido- apoyo Lily

Inigualable- termino Lilu haciendo sonrojar al gigante mientras el resto de adolescentes lo felicitaba y aunque Dorea, Molly y Elizabeth regañaron a sus respectivos hijos, Tonk, Remus, Sirius, _Harry y Ginny_ estaban escogiendo cual era la mejor palabra que describía lo ocurrido

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. **

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. **

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer. **

En eso tiene razón- dijo Cho sonriendo, mientras veía a Harry y su reacción-

Por fin algo sensato changa- murmuro Ginny aunque para su desgracia fue escuchada por Harry, pensando en que iba a regañarla cerró los ojos, pero lo único que escucho fue su amado reírse

Hermione le dice igual- le respondió a la pregunta que leía es sus ojos- aunque ahora que lo pienso algo me dice que tu le pusiste el sobrenombre ¿no?

Para que digo que no, si la verdad es que si- respondió la menor de losWeasley

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas. **

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts — dijo—.**

Yo no lo conté- dijo el adolescente mirando a Hagrid con cara de disculpas

Ni siquiera a nosotros- dijeron sus amigos a coro

No te preocupes – se metió McGonagall- Hagrid no recibirá ningún castigo está muy bien lo que hizo

**Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo... **

— **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre. **

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron? **

Sueña que te lo dirá- sonrieron con satisfacción los merodeadores-

Segundo libro- dijeron a la ver el trió dorado

¿Saben porque me expulsaron?- pregunto el gigante sonrojado

Si- dijo Harry- y también sabemos que fue una trampa, y el ministerio unos idiotas

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana — dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás. **

Típico, cambiando de tema- sonrieron los herederos

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry **

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

¡HAGRID!- gritaron divertidos los gemelos Weasley mientras todos los demás reian

Aquí termina- dijo la señora Potter-

¿Por qué no comemos algo y descansamos?- sugirió el director

No- dijeron los herederos y los merodeadores- sigamos leyendo

Está bien- acepto el director- pero solo uno más, además creo que los Potter y los Evans necesitan hablar cosas con Harry y los futuristas

En eso tienes razón Albus- sonrío Dorea- entonces me gustaría leer a mi

Claro- dijo Ginny- aquí tiene señora Potter

Dime Dorea- dijo la Pelirroja- tu también llevas mi apellido

Es que hasta hace un par de horas era la única señora Potter- reconoció la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros

Bueno- dijo Dorea- el Próximo capitulo es **"El callejón Diagon"**


	5. el callejón diagon

**El callejón Diagon-**

Lily debió haberte acompañado- susurro James-

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados. **

Imposible- dijo Cho- deberías estar emocionado, por fin compraras tu varita

¿Cómo fue que termino en Ravenclaw?- pregunto Snape muy serio, pero aun así los merodeadores tuvieron que morderse los labios para no reírse

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.» **

Que pesimista- rieron los pelirrojos

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. **

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito... **

En realidad se entiende- dijo Lily- para mi igual fue un sueño el día en la profesora McGonagall nos llevo al callejón

¿Minni?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus

Es normal que un profesor valla a la casa de magos hijos de muggle- sonrió Dumbledore- y si mal no me equivoco nuestra querida profesora también fue a su casa señorita Granger

Así es- respondió Hermione- ella me conto todo

**Toc. Toc. Toc. **

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto. **

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. **

Me alegre como nunca- sonrió el adolescente- aunque claro que no se compara como ahora

Nos encargaremos de que estés feliz siempre Harry- sonrió Dorea y siguió leyendo

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. **

¿Cómo Marge?- preguntaron a coro Ron y Hermione-

Nunca tanto- respondió el buscador sonriendo, aunque casi nadie entendiera

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid. **

—**No hagas eso. **

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo. **

— **¡Hagrid! —Dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza... **

—**Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá. **

— **¿Qué? **

Oye que mi hijo no entiende- dijo enojada Lily, asustando a varios en la sala- tienes que explicarle las cosas

Pelirroja- dijo James intentando calmarla- Hagrid está recién despertando

Haber Potter, que te quede algo claro desde este momento- dijo Lily enojada mirando a su futuro marido- yo siempre tengo la razón, incluso cuando no ¿entendido?

s… si- respondió el cazador que no sabía si reír o llorar, Lily lo está retando, pero a la vez le estaba enseñando como tratarla al ser marido y mujer

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos. **

No vez- sonrió Remus- cuando Hagrid logro despertar bien, le enseño

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño. **

—**Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid. **

¿Cinco?- gritaron las cuatro personas del pasado

Pero eso es un robo, solo cuesta uno-dijo Charlus-

Si pero eso fue hace 20 años- respondió la profesora de transformaciones-

Pero no te enojes Minerva- sonrió el mayor de los Potter- desde pequeña con ese carácter

¿Conoce a la profesora de pequeña?- pregunto Hermione

Claro- sonrió el Potter- yo estaba en séptimo cuando ella entro a Griffindor

Y una gran fanática de quidditch- continúo Dorea- recuerdas cuando ella…

Sigamos leyendo -interrumpió la profesora sonrojada-

— **¿Knuts? **

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce. **

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta. **

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó. **

Ya imagino cómo deben ser esos bostezos- sonrió Neville-

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. **

Perfecto- sonrieron todos

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse. **

¿Pero que puede ser?- pregunto sorprendido James

¿Dinero?- pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja

Pero yo pensé que Harry era rico- dijo Cho, un poco desilusionada, que Harry tuviera ayuda del fondo de Hogwarts no era bueno para su futuro, aunque si mal no recordaba el había ganado el torneo de los tres magos, y el premio eran 1000 galeones- además no ganaste el tor…

Shuuuu- le dijeron

Además ese dinero yo no lo tengo- respondió el adolescente, y mirando de reojo a su futura suegra, si eso salía, ¿se enojaría mucho la señora Weasley?

¿Cómo que no lo tienes? – Pregunto la señora Weasley -¿acaso te robaron?

No, nada de eso- respondió el adolescente

En el libro te enteraras- dijo Ginny salvando a su futuro marido y a sus hermanos

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid? **

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas. **

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia. **

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada? **

Exactamente- dijeron los Potter del pasado-

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida... **

Una- dijo Charlus- eso Harry, no es nada

¿Qué?- pregunto el adolescente, mientras el auror sonreía, el ya había pasado esa sorpresa

¿Pero qué casa fue?- pregunto Dorea-

-una que compraron en el valle de Godric- respondió _Harry_

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. **(Insertar suspiro y brillo en los ojos de Bill)** Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños. **

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos? **

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos. **

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba. **

Todos los Weasley incluyendo a su hija miraron mal al adolescente, la comida no se pierde, y el pobre solo sonrió intentando esconder el miedo, ya tendría problemas con ellos por casarse con Ginny (cosa que por raro que fuera no le molestaba) y ahora ella que podría ayudarlo estaba mirándolo mal por la comida (nota mental: Ginny es igual a Ron cuando se trata de comida), y lo peor de todo su hija también

— **¿Gnomos? **

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, **

En ese momento los cuatro futuristas adultos, se atragantaron y comenzaron a toser, sin que nadie entendiera nada

**Puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. **

Exactamente- dijeron varios, mientras el trió de oro se encogía de hombros, ellos hacían descubierto el escondite de Hogwarts.

**Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos. **

Eso demuestra que Hagrid fue griffindor- dijo Snape sin ninguna malicia, aunque no se notara, o nadie se diera cuenta el había sido amigo del semi-gigante, gracias a Lily

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta. **

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote. **

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid. **

— **¿Volando? **

Difícil de creer- dijo Lilu

No pienso responder como llegue- dijo el guardián de las llaves- eso es mi secreto

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré. Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando. **

Todos- respondieron los presentes a coro, incluyendo a los adultos

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts? **

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. **

Yo creo que todos responderíamos igual- dijo John

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla. **

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? — preguntó Harry. **

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo. **

El trió de oro futurista se volvió a atragantar con saliva, y comenzaron a toser mientras _Ginny _reía y le golpeaba la espalda a su marido, a la vez que Lilu se la golpeaba a su padrino y Teddy a _Hermione _

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida. **

Harry hubieras preguntado lo que quisieras- dijo el semi gigante sonriéndole-

Aun no te conocía bien Hagrid, lo siento- respondió el auror

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja. **

Típico- dijeron todos, excepto los futuristas

Yo considero que el tío Kingley es un muy buen ministro- dijo Regulus dejando a todos sorprendidos y al mencionado sin voz

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto sorprendida Tonk

¿Amor te han dicho que hablas de mas?- pregunto Lilu

Desde que lo conocí- respondió el auror por su yerno

Además- interrumpió la pelirroja- en este tiempo aun no lo es

Oh- dijeron los futuristas-

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse. **

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo.**

¿El idiota de ravenclaw?- pregunto James- ¿ese que iba en séptimo cuando entramos?

El mismo- respondió Remus-

¿El mismo idiota al que le hicimos la broma el primer día de clases?- sin poder contenerse

El mismo- acepto Sirius- ahora entiendes

Este futuro está muy mal- continuo James

**Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos. **

Ya no lo hace- dijo el director encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los presentes se reían

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia? **

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país. **

— **¿Por qué? **

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos. **

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle. **

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta: **

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad? **

El señor del disimulo- dijo sonriendo James

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts? **

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid**

A Charley le brillaron los ojos, y se volvió a su hermano, el cual evito su mirada, mientras los futuristas asentían imperceptiblemente

—**. Me gustaría tener un dragón. **

¿Por qué no me parece raro, ese deseo?- dijo sonriendo Lily

—**¿Te gustaría tener uno? **

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos. **

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. **

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario. **

¿Todavía?- dijeron los miembros de la generación de Remus

Es que todavía no se para que será- respondió el semi-gigante encogiéndose de hombros-

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos. **

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino. **

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas. **

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó: **

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA **

**UNIFORME **

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: **

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). **

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. **

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). **

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). **

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) **

**LIBROS **

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: **

— **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk. **

— **Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. **(Ya no usamos ese libro)

— **Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling. **

— **Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. **

— **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. **

— **Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. **

— **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

- ¿ese no es el apellido de casada de la tía…?

- ¡cállate Regulus!- dijeron los dos tercios de los herederos

— **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble. **

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO **

**1 varita. **

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). **

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. **

**1 telescopio. **

**1 balanza de latón. **

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. **

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS. **

Odio esa norma- dijo enojado James, mientras sus amigos sonreían- yo tuve que esperar hasta tercero

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta. **

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid. **

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos. **

En eso tiene razón- dijo Lilu- los asientos son muy pequeños

—**No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. **

Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Arthur Weasley

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él.**

Eso es genial- sonrió Teddy

**Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

Son muy imbéciles- dijo Teddy

El lenguaje- reprendió _Ginny_

Lo siento mama- respondió el animago

¿Por qué si eres hijo de Remus le dices a mama a mi nuera?- pregunto James

Leyendo lo entenderás cornamenta- dijo Remus sonriendo

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él. **

Eso es algo natural- dijo Dumbledore- todos tendemos a confiar de inmediato en Hagrid- cosa que sonrojo de sobremanera al semi-gigante

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso. **

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. **

Muy bien dicho- aceptó Arthur-

**Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. **

Es normal- dijo Remus- solamente los magos podemos verlo

¿Por qué?- pregunto Astoria-

Es como un fidelio especial en que cada mago que lo ve se transforma en guardián secreto, por eso solo nosotros lo vemos

-gracias Prof.…

Remus, dime Remus o Lupin si no puedes- interrumpió el licántropo

Si- asintió la serpiente de 14 años-

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. **

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. **

Y nunca cambia- dijo Elizabeth- desde la primera vez que lo vi lo encontré destartalado, y parece que a pesar de los años no cambiara

La tía Hannah lo cambio- respondió Reg.- quedo genial

¿Qué tía Hannah?- pregunto Neville

Pues tu es…- iba a contestar el joven Black, pero se gano dos golpes en la cabeza de parte de novia y de su cuñado

Amor, sigues diciendo cosas del futuro y te coseré esa boca- dijo muy seria la Pelirroja- ¿entendido?

S… s…si amor-respondió Regulus en una pose militar- fuerte y claro

**Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo: **

— **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid? **

Mas te vale que no aceptes- dijeron las "dulces" abuelas de Harry

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió **

Así se hace- dijeron a la vez las consuegras que cada vez se llevaban mejor

**Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas. **

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...? **

Un bicho- dijo Fred

Un avión- grito Regulus-

No, es un ave- sonrió Teddy-

No, es superman- termino Lilu

¿Súper quien?- pregunto George medio enojado, medio riendo ya que le habían interrumpido el chiste

No es gracioso-dijo sonrojado el adolescente-

Además no se parecen en…- empezó _Ginny-_ espera, los dos usan lentes, los dos tienen el pelo negro, los dos…

¿GINEVRA!- grito el auror- ¿de qué parte estas?

De la tuya amor -Respondió sonriendo la mujer embarazada- pero no puedes negar que Lilu tiene razón

Mentira- se defendió el auror- Hermione

Harry no me gusta decir mentiras- se defendió la jefa del ministerio, mientras se encogía de hombros y hacia reír a quienes conocían a superman

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. **

—**Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor. **

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. **

¿No será mucho?- pregunto riéndose Bill

Ojala alguien me saludara así- dijo James en un suspiro, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su amada de pelirroja

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido. **

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante. **

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante. **

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido. **

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa. **

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido. **

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. **

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! —Dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda. **

— **¡Me recuerda! —Gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí! **

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. **

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo. **

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! —Dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts. **

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte. **

Y lo imbécil que es usted- dijo el adolescente, mientras sus amigos asentían

El lenguaje jovencito- dijo Lily que se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar al hecho que era madre- tus hijos están presentes

Yo… lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir joven

Pelirroja Harry tiene tu edad- dijo Sirius- que lo regañen sus abuelas

Además- continuo Remus- el no regaña a sus hijos

Eso es porque también tenemos un Harry de 23 años para que regañe a Lilu- se defendió la prefecta- por lo que voy a regañarlo cuando lo considere necesario ¿entendido?

Si- dijeron los dos merodeadores-

Lo que yo no entiendo- dijo el menor de los Black- es porque si papa y tío lunático son mayores que la mama de mi suegro por 20 años le hacen caso

Porque aunque tenga 15 años la pelirroja da miedo- dijeron los tres merodeadores a la vez

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell? **

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? **

¿Cómo le dice eso?- gritaron los adultos presentes

Uno de los peores profesores-dijeron todos los alumnos que tuvieron clases con él, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy

—**Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención. **

¿Creen que en ese momento?- pregunto Hermione

No, todavía no lo tenía- respondió _Ron_

Fue después de ese día- respondió el auror

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. **

Fue terrible –recordó el adolescente- tenía tanta vergüenza- eso hizo reír a todos los presentes

**Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír. **

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry. **

Nunca te di las gracias por eso-dijo el niño que vivió- muchas gracias Hagrid

No te preocupes por tonteras Harry- sonrío el semi-gigante

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. **

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry **

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla. **

Idiota- dijeron los seis miembros del trió de oro-

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso? **

Después estará peor- sonrío malignamente ron, aunque nadie entendió

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. **

Más bien con una serpiente- susurro Hermione

**Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas? **

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura. **

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry **

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. **

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista. **

¿Porque todo tiene que llevar serpientes?- pregunto el cazador- Harry eres un león deja a las serpientes rastreras de lado

¡James Charlus Potter!- grito su madre- que no se te olvide que yo fui Slytherin

Si mama- respondió el joven- y no sabes cuánto me duelo- susurro al final

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon. **

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. **

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos. **

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero. **

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.**

Todos la primera vez- respondió Lily, mientras Hermione asentía

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...». **

Pues tiene razón esa mujer- dijo Dorea- eso es mucho

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

Yo la quiero- dijo James con un brillo en los ojos- Harry tienes que comprarla, para cuando des las pruebas, aunque supongo que ya la tienes

No en realidad- respondió el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros- tengo otro modelo

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna... **

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid. **Y a Bill le brillaron los ojos

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había... **

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas. **

**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado **

**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, **

**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, **

**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, **

**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo **

**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, **

**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado **

**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro. **

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid. **

O necesitado- dijo _Ron_

Sin nada que perder- continuo _Hermione_

O desesperado- dijo el auror

Está bien lo que dijo Hagrid- dijo la pelirroja embarazada- hay que estar loco

¿Quieres que te recuerde la batalla?- pregunto el auror al oído de su mujer

¿Cuándo te hiciste pasar por muerto?- pregunto la pelirroja igual al oído de su marido

¿O cuando peleaste con esa loca estando en trabajo de parto?- continuo su marido mirándola muy enojado, esa era la única vez que en verdad _Harry_ se había enojado con _Ginny _

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador. **

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter. **

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor? **

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro **

Ni se te ocurra Sirius- dijo Remus-

Pero si son deliciosas y nutritivas- respondió el animago-

¿Y porque tu comes comida de perro?- pregunto Lily ya que eso la tenía bastante intrigada

Cuando te hagas novia de cornamenta- respondió Sirius- lo sabrás pelirroja, antes no

¿Y porque tengo que ser novia de James?- pregunto la prefecta

Porque cuando seas novia de cornamenta serás integrante de nuestra extraña familia- termino Remus, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

**Sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes. **

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. **

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca. **

—**Parece estar todo en orden. **

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. **

Hagrid- regaño la profesora de transformaciones- no debió decir eso frente a Harry

Ya me di cuenta- respondió el semi-gigante sonrojado

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente. **

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook! **

Maldito Gnomo- dijo el pelirrojo del futuro-

Ron han pasado 6 años- dijo _Hermione_ en un suspiro

Pero aun así- se intento defender el jefe de Sortilegios Weasley en Liverpool

Hermione tiene razón, ya paso además piensa que eso ayudo en tu noviazgo- termino el auror cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ron, y reír a los presentes aunque nadie en el salón (descontando a los futuristas) entendía esa extraña conversación

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. **

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry. **

Igual de metiche que la pelirroja- sonrío Sirius-

No soy metiche- respondieron madre e hijo al mismo tiempo

Los que les ayude a dormir por las noche- sonrío Lilu-

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió. **

De mal en peor- dijo enojada la jefa de Griffindor

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. **

¿Y los cachivaches?- pregunto James- ¿Cómo van a bajar sin los cachivaches?- cosa que sorprendió bastante a Bill que aunque trabajara en el banco, no conocía la bóveda

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. **

¿Y para que quieres recordarlo?- pregunto sonriendo Hermione, mientras Harry se encogía de hombros

Además ni siquiera nos sirvió compañero- susurro el pelirrojo a sus amigos futuristas-

Ni me lo recuerdes- respondieron a la vez _Hermione y Harry_

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. **

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo **(insertar suspiros y brillo en los ojos de Charley)** y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. **

Por supuesto- respondió Dorea- mientras más lejos de los dragones mucho mejor

Apoyo a mi consuegra- dijo Elizabeth bastante seria-

Entonces ¿Qué dirán de Norberto?- pregunto Ron

O de ¿el colacuerno húngaro?-continuo Hermione

Mierda- termino el Potter, que por suerte no fue escuchado

¿Para qué hablar del Ironbelly ucraniano?- dijo Ginny a su marido, mientras este asentía

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo **

Los Potter del pasado pusieron mala cara, ese no era el camino hacia su bóveda

**En el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo. **

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita? **

No- dijeron Ron, Sirius y Regulus a la vez- no responderás Hermione/Remus/Teddy

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—.**

Esa es una buena respuesta- dijeron James y Lilu

Se parece mucho a su abuelo- dijo _Ginny_ negando-

Imagina si crece al lado de él- continuo _Harry_

Hay de mí- dijo a coro el matrimonio Potter

No se preocupen- intercedió Lily- yo me encargare de que no se sobrepase con mi nieta

¿Pelirroja me amas?- pregunto ilusionado el cazador

No- respondió la pelirroja, sin pelos en la lengua, y sabiendo en su interior que siempre le había gustado este cabezota – no Potter no te amo, todavía- susurro la última palabra

**Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme. **

Entendible- dijeron todos los magos

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. **

Pobre Hagrid- dijeron algunas mujeres presentes

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. **

No se había abierto en años- explico Bill a la pregunta no formulada

**Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce. **

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo. **

Los ojos de Cho se iluminaron, mientras escuchaba esas palabras

En mi defensa-empezó el auror que vio los rostros de sus abuelos paternos - había una clausula que no me dejaba llegar a la bóveda hasta la mayoría de edad

¿A cual bóveda?- pregunto el adolescente

A la de la familia por supuesto- dijo Charlus- esa que describen no es la nuestra

Esa fue orden de Lily- interrumpió Remus- pidió que se abriera una pequeña bóveda con lo necesario para Harry durante su escolaridad, después de eso podría acceder a la principal

¿La principal?- pregunto Lily, sabía que Potter tenía dinero, pero nunca se pregunto cuánto-

Claro querida- respondió Charlus- somos una de las tres familias más ricas de Gran Bretaña

¿Qué?- pregunto Draco

¿Y cuáles serian las otras?- pregunto Cho, que se encontraba en cada mas emocionada

Pues la familia Black- comenzó Dorea-

Si mi "querida" madre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba- sonrío Sirius- que yo sea el único heredero de los Black

Sirius tu madre…

Mama Dorea tu tampoco querías mucho a la bruja- interrumpió el animago- o con James nos hubiéramos conocido antes, y a ti no te borro del árbol cuando me aceptaron en su casa porque no le convenía estar de malas con los Potter

Lo aceptó- dijo la pelirroja- en eso tienes razón

¿Y cuál es la otra?- pregunto Hermione

Los Gaunt- respondió de inmediato Charlus- aunque la familia se perdió con la mala cabeza de Morvolo, sin contar que…

¿Morvolo?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo

Así es Morvolo Gaunt- respondió el abuelo del niño que vivió

Pero es el nombre de…-pero Ginny no fue capaz de continuar

Y ¿los Malfoy?- pregunto Draco ya extrañado

Los Malfoy obtuvieron dinero solo porque supieron con quien casarse- respondió Sirius- ¿o no primito?, ya que ambos sabemos que tu matrimonio con Cissy es por conveniencia

Cállate Black- respondió el aludido-

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

Imposible- dijo Remus convencido

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? **

Pero si con suerte te alimentaban- dijo enojada Lily

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. **

Pequeña- rieron Sirius, James y Lilu a la vez

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa. **

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti.**

Gracias Hagrid- dijo Dorea, sonriéndole al semi-gigante

—**Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio? **

¡Una sola velocidad!- gritaron todos los bromistas haciendo que Hagrid Y Neville se pusieran verdes

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook. **

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. **

Odio a los Gnomos- dijo Neville-

Odio a Griphook- continuo el pelirrojo futurista

**El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. **

Gracias- sonrío el adolescente a Hagrid

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura. **

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió. **

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry. **

¿Para qué preguntas?- interrogo Ron

Por qué sino preguntara no sería Harry- respondió Luna

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna. **

¿Por qué tenía que ser él?- pregunto _Ron_

Basta Ron- dijo enojada _Hermione _

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

En verdad era fabulosa- sonrío Harry

**Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. **

¿Por qué no te duro mucho eso?- pregunto Ron

Nuestra primera aventura- sonrío Hermione

La primera de muchas- termino el líder del trió dorado

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid. **

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás. **

Eso no es nada- sonrío el Charlus, cosa que hizo que los Evans quisieran hablar más tarde con los Potter

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. **

Qué no se te ocurra ir a tomar Hagrid- dijo seria Lily

Por supuesto que no pequeña- sonrío el hombre

—**Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. **

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. **

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. **

Hay no- dijo Draco recordando el día en que conoció a Potter

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. **

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts? **

—**Sí —respondió Harry. **

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. **

Malfoy - sonrío Luna, que lo reconoció casi de inmediato

Así es – sonrío Harry

**Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. **

Draco trago saliva, pero McGonagall prefirió no decir nada, puesto que Narcisa se encargo de regañar a su hijo

**Harry recordaba a Dudley **

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho. **

—**No —dijo Harry. **

— **¿Juegas al menos al quidditch? **

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch. **

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito James como si alguien a quien ama se estuviera muriendo- mi hijo no sabe lo que es el quidditch

James contrólate- le dijo su madre- recuerda que Harry dijo que juega como buscador

Es verdad- sonrío James- ¿en qué curso diste las pruebas?

En ninguno- dijo el adolescente- juego en casa de Ron

Pe… pe… pero-

Potter, si mi hijo está o no en el equipo- dijo Lily enojada- a ti no te debe importar, simplemente sonreír como un buen padre ¿escuchaste?

Si pelirroja- respondió James

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. **

Si juega como el padre- sonrío James-

**¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? **

Griffindor- dijeron a coro James Y Charlus

—**No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto. **

No le hagas caso- sonrío Hermione

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, **

Nadie te lo niega- dijeron a coro Fred y George

**Porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? **

¿Perdón?- dijo enojada Tonk- ¿Qué tienes contra mi casa niñato?

Pues es la verdad- dijo Draco sonriendo socarronamente, mientras su padre asentía, en ese momento Tonk se dispuso a maldecirlo cuando Teddy la detuvo

Mama, no lo hagas-

Está bien- dijo la metamorfomaga- solo porque tú me lo pides

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante. **

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba. **

Que dulce- sonrieron las madres presentes

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts. **

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no? **

—**Es el guardabosque —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico. **

Lo mismo digo- respondió Malfoy

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama. **

Perdón- dijeron a coro los merodeadores, los herederos y los gemelos Weasley

Draco discúlpate con tu profesor- dijo enojada Narcisa, y para mal gusto de Lucius

Pero mama…

Ahora- continúo firme

Lo siento Hagrid- dijo el adolescente entre dientes

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad. **

Así se hace Harry- sonrieron los hermanos Creevey

— **¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres? **

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. **

No me lo recuerdes- dijo Elizabeth

**No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él. **

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. **

Por supuesto que no le importa- dijo Sirius enojado

**Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no? **

Típico pensamiento sangre pura- dijo Ginny

Tu eres una sangre pura comadreja menor- dijo enojado Draco

Una traidora a la sangre- corrigió la joven-

Esa es mi nuera- grito feliz James sonrojando a la pequeña de los Weasley

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres **

Excelente respuesta Harry- sonrío Dumbledore

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.**

Ja- rio Regulus- dejamos eso y ya nos hubiéramos extinguido

Habla el sangre pura- se burlo Lilu

Tú también eres sangre pura- respondió Reg.

Mi abuela es hija de Muggle- respondió Lilu

Touche- sonrío Teddy

¿Qué es eso de sangre pura?- pregunto John que nunca había escuchado el termino

Los sangre pura- respondió Teddy- son magos hijos de magos que vienen de familia de magos

También están los mestizos- siguió Lilu- hijos de un mago sangre pura y un mago nacido muggle

Las mesclas- continuo Reg.- que son hijos de un mago y de un muggle

Y, los sangre sucia- dijo Hermione- nosotros los magos hijos de muggle

Gua- dijo Elizabeth- Lily ¿Por qué no nos contaste eso?

Porque no era necesario mama- contesto la pelirroja-

Y también están los traidores a la sangre- agrego James- que vendríamos siendo nosotros, sangre limpia que nos mesclamos con los sangre sucias, cosa que es maravillosa a mi opinión

Lo mismo digo- dijeron a coro los Weasley, Sirius, Dumbledore, los padres de James, Neville, McGonagall y Luna

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? **

No se lo digas- interrumpió Neville enojado

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo: **

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo. **

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel. **

Nadie lo lamenta- dijo Luna, con su magnífica sinceridad

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho. **

Por desgracia- dijeron los estudiantes presentes

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces). **

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid. **

—**Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó: **

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch? **

Por fin- sonrío James mientras le limpiaba una lágrima falsa-

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch! **

¡Exactamente!- gritaron ahora James y Sirius

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. **

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir... **

—**Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo! **

Bien dicho- sonrío Lilu, apoyando a su abuela, aunque se dio cuenta que ella ponía mala cara-

—**Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch? **

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas. **

Mentira- dijo Fred

Es muy fácil- continúo George

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff? **

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero... **

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado. **

Tonk hable sin saber- dijo el adolescente

No te preocupes- sonrío la auror- tu no sabias, además como Hagrid dijo, todos dicen que somos inútiles, pero te aseguro somos los más leales

Eso lo tengo clarísimo- respondió el auror del futuro

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno. **

También en Griffindor- dijo Dumbledore haciendo que Harry y los merodeadores, bajaran la cabeza, como le explicarían a James que uno de sus amigos lo había traicionado

—**¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts? **

—**Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid. **

Exactamente- acepto McGonagall

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contra-hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian. **

Pero qué bueno libro- sonrió James

Tengo una copia por si la quieres cornamenta- sonrió Sirius

Sí, pero la mayoría de las bromas ya las hicimos en tercero- continuo Remus-

No quiero saber- dijo Lily

No somos dignos- dijeron a coro los GW y los herederos

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley **

Un digno merodeador- dijeron a coro, Remus, James y Sirius

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel. **

Ahora puedes- sonrió maliciosamente Lilu-

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre.**

Buena elección- dijo Lilu

Hay hablo la reina de pociones- dijeron a coro Regulus y Teddy

Solo son envidiosos- respondió socarronamente la pelirroja

Y te preguntas porque eres premio anual- dijo con burla Reg. Mientras su novia le sacaba la lengua

Además- continuo Teddy- eso es gracias a la ayuda de tu abuelo Se…

Dejen de discutir- interrumpió _Ginny_ adivinando que su hijo diría el nombre del profesor de pociones, mientras enviaba una mirada significativa a Severus Snape

**Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada). **

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry **

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños. **

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. **

—**No tienes que... **

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

Oye- se quejo Neville.

**Y no me gustan los gatos,**

Hermione y Minerva miraron mal al semi-gigante

**Me hacen estornudar. **

Comprensible –dijeron las tres anteriores

**Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. **

Gracias Hagrid- dijeron los Potter y los Evans

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. **

Harry sonrió al recordar el día que compro a su amiga, mientras el auror cerraba los ojos, aun le dolía la muerte de su compañera, por lo que su mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír

Va ser extraño- dijo el auror- rememorar todas esas muertes, aun me parece extraño el hecho de ver a Sirius, Remus, Tonk o a mis padres de 15 años

Me paso igual con Fred- sonrió _Ginny_- pero aunque los chicos hicieron mal con utilizar ese hechizo, nos están ayudando a cambiar lo malo, siendo que ellos siempre han vivido en un mundo de paz, se nota que son hijos Harry Potter

¿Te he dicho que te amo?- pregunto _Harry_

No, no en estas horas- sonrió la pelirroja como niña pequeña

Pues te amo, a ti, a nuestros hijos- sonrió el niño que vivió y venció- y a todo lo que me has dado

Yo también te amo- sonrió su mujer y le dio un beso, que hizo sonrojar a sus versiones adolescentes, y que los hermanos de Ginny lo miraran feo, excepto _Ron_ el ya está acostumbrado

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell. **

En ese momento ambos Harry recibieron dos golpes en la cabeza correspondientes a sus mejores amigos

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos.**

No, los calcetines no cuentan- interrumpió la Potter embarazada

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. **

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando. **

¿Por qué siempre esperan hasta el último para comprarnos las varitas?- preguntaron todos los adolescentes a coro

Porque es tradición- respondió Molly- es una tradición muy antigua que todos los magos cumplimos

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. **

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta. **

No es una magia secreta Harry- interrumpió Charlus- es porque eres el dueño de una de las reliquias

¿Aunque en ese tiempo no la tuviera?- pregunto el auror

Así es- continuo su abuelo- pero recuerda que somos los únicos que descendemos del dueño original, ya que la primera pasa por sangre y la segunda se perdió cuando la familia Gaunt perdió su linaje

Claro- aceptó el auror, que no conocía esa parte de la historia-

¿De qué hablan?- preguntaron Lily y Harry

De algo que descubrirán conforme leamos los libros- dijo Lilu

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. **

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. **

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local. **

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza. **

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

Correcto en cada palabra- sonrió la Pelirroja mientras sacaba su varita-

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres. **

A todos nos pasa- sonrió Bill, ganándose una mala mirada de su madre

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. **

Excelente para transformaciones es decir poco- sonrió el cazador, que por fin en este año académico había conseguido convertirse en un animago, cosa que le ayudo bastante para estar más cerca de su pelirroja

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago. **

Todos los Potter además de _Ron y Hermione_ asintieron a las palabras leídas, mientras los otros se preguntaban hasta que George la hizo escuchar

¿No entiendo lo que dice?- pregunto el Gemelo

Es verdad nosotros escogimos nuestras varitas- continuo Fred

En realidad- comenzó el auror- la varita es la que escoge sus lealtades, si tu por ejemplo desarmas a otro mago en un duelo, su varita cambia su lealtad y te servirá mejor a ti que a su dueño

Wau- dijeron los que no sabían tanto de varitas

¿Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione

Séptimo libro- respondió su versión futurista

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados. **

—**Y aquí es donde... **

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco. **

Odio que toquen mi cicatriz- dijo el adolescente tiritando, y Lilu no quiso decir que su mama siempre besaba la cicatriz de su papa

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... **

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid. **

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así? **

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid. **

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo. **

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad. **

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo. **

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado. **

Sin comentarios- dijo Hagrid mientras todos los presentes reían

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? **

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry. **

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. **

A no ser que lo desarmes- dijo Hermione entendiendo las palabras de _Harry_

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas. **

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. **

No me gusta- dijo Lily-

Si muy flexible- apoyo James

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato. **

Lo dije- sonrió la pelirroja

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... **

Tampoco- dijo James- no me gusta

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó. **

James asintió sonriendo, no le gustaba esa varita

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. **

Menos-dijeron James y Lily negando con la cabeza

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar. **

Siempre ocurre-sonrió Tonk

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual,**

Espere- interrumpió _Ginny_, sacando un frasco del bolsillo de su marido-

¿Cómo sabes que tenia eso en el bolsillo?- pregunto el auror

Te conozco desde los 10 Potter- respondió su mujer, pero viendo su mirada decidió decir la verdad- hoy al almuerzo dijiste que se la incautaste a esa mujerzuela, ahora lo importante-dijo abriéndolo y poniendo frente a su versión de 14 años

¿Qué hueles?

Yo…he- la pelirroja no sabía que contestar, ya que los adultos la veían sonriendo, hasta que sintió un olor muy agradable- pues huele a palo de escoba, a limón y a…a acebo

Perfecto- sonrió la futurista- y ahora tú- se refirió mientras se acercaba a Harry

¿Qué hueles?-

Harry le hizo caso, y se acerco al frasco- torta de melaza

No cambias Potter- sonrió la pelirroja embarazada

He…- se sonrojo el adolescente- palo de escoba (cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ginny) y algo florido… creo que lo sentí en la madriguera

Gracias- dijo _Ginny_ cerrando el frasco- y esto demuestra que eres lento, pero del verbo lento

Ya entendí- sonrió el auror- ahora explicaras que es eso que hiciste que olieran

Es amortentia- dijo Hermione- ¿es eso verdad?

Así es – contesto Dumbledore-pero algo me dice que la señora Potter no quiere que sus jóvenes versiones lo sepan de inmediato

Así es- sonrió la pelirroja- además aparece en cual ¿sexto libro?

Correcto - respondió su marido- ahora siéntate y deja que termine el capitulo

**Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. **

Esa me gusta- dijeron a coro los que pronto serian los señores Potter

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales,**

Los colores de griffindor- dijeron a coro James, Remus, Sirius, Lilu, Teddy y Reg.

**Arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo: **

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... **

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». **

**¿**Qué puede ser tan curioso?- pregunto Luna

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? **

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. **

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz. **

¿Es verdad?- pregunto Dorea sorprendida

Así es- respondió el adolescente- son gemelas

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar. **

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas. **

El halaga a la varita- interrumpió Dumbledore- no al mago

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. **

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro. **

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo. **

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño. **

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras. **

**Nosotros nos encargaremos que tengas mucho mejores que ese- dijo Sirius- sin ofender claro Hagrid**

No me ofender- sonrió el guardián

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron. **

El semblante de todos se volvió serio, parecía que cada vez que se recordaba la muerte de los Potter en el libro esta sería la reacción

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa. **

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso. **

Y la seguiré pasando- agrego el semi-gigante

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre. **

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry. **

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba. **

Hagrid no le dijiste como cruzar- dijo Luna preocupada

No te preocupes – sonrió el adolescente- fue lo mejor

Termino- dijo Dorea-

Bueno ahora porque no comemos algo, para conversar y después nos vamos a dormir- ofreció el directo cosa que todos aceptaron ya que tenían algunos tenían sueño, y otros (Harry) querían hablar con su familia, futurista y pasada


	6. viaje desde el anden nueve y tres cuarto

Primero que nada el fanfic esta para mayores de 15 en potterfics y en ranking T para fanfiction, lo que considero a mi opinión una edad aceptable en el hecho en que pueden leer fics con ranking M, por lo que aviso de inmediato este capítulo tiene lemon. Y no aseguro que no haga más en el futuro

Punto aparte: aceptó críticas constructivas, porque no me considero una muy buena escritora en el hecho de la relación intima, y siempre es bueno recibir ayuda, desde ya gracias y disfruten el capitulo

En ese momento todos se acomodaron en sus puestos para comer, y tras un chasquido de dedos de Lilu apareció comida en la sala de menesteres- ayuda de Keacher- y que entre los Weasley y los Black terminaran de comer se paso cerca de una hora, cosa que dejo baste sorprendidos a varios ya que no se podía negar que Lily Luna Potter era miembro de la familia Weasley porque termino haciendo competencia con su padrino y su novio

¿Dónde te cabe tanto?- pregunto Hermione que tenia la duda tatuada en la cara

Eso me pregunto desde que nació- respondió su yo futuro-

Que cariñosa tía- dijo sonriendo Lilu

Al menos no hablas con la boca llena como tu padrino- respondió _Hermione_

Que cariñosa Mione- respondió el pelirrojo mientras sonreía, su mujer nunca cambiara, bueno futura mujer aun le faltaban dos meses

No es cariño es realidad- respondió su prometida

Bueno -interrumpió la adolescente- supongo que papa quiere hablar con mis abuelos y mis bis-abuelos

Es verdad- contesto Lily- quiero hablar con Harry

En ese momento los Potter y los Evans de fueron a hablar a un lugar un poco más apartados, mientras Teddy se acerca sus padres y Regulus al suyo

Potter-Evans-Weasley

Y bien ¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunto Harry

¿Por qué aun no besas a tu esposa?- abrió la boca James

Bueno es que… yo… bueno…- intento responder sonrojado el adolescente

Porque aun o acepta que se enamoro- respondió _Ginny- _y si mal no recuerdo todavía no das tu primer beso- dijo avergonzando al niño que vivió

¿Qué?-gritaron John, Charlus y James a la vez

Mi hijo… mi hijo…. Tiene 15 a… años… y no…-decir que James Potter estaba traumado era decir Poco- esto es tu culpa- dijo apuntando a su amada pelirroja- mi primer beso lo di a los 13

Yo todavía no lo doy- respondió la pelirroja con unos ojos verdes oscurecidos por completo- y si no te callas me encargare de que no seas el primero

Pero seré el ultimo amor- sonrió el cazador-

En realidad en esa época estaba intentando ligar con Chang- respondió el auror- y tú tenias novio

Eso es porque eras lento- continuo su mujer- además no lo niegues, odiaste el beso húmedo

Los besos húmedos son los mejores- interrumpió Dorea, sonrojando aun mas a su nieto de 15-

Por supuesto- sonrió el auror- el problema es que este no era húmedo por el momento de pasión, más bien era húmedo porque lloro todo el rato- termino mientras se estremecía

Mejor otra- interrumpió Lily- ¿Black es buen padrino?-

El mejor –respondieron a coro ambos Harry

¿Cuántos años teníamos cuando naciste?- pregunto James

20 cuando nací y 21 cuando murieron- respondió el auror, dejando al adolescente sorprendido, el no sabía cuántos años tenían exactamente sus padres

Wau- dijo Lily

¿Y cuanto tenían cuando nació la pequeña Lily?- pregunto Elizabeth para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la muerte de su hija

Me embarace de 15- respondió la pelirroja- y nació cuando tenía 16

¿Entonces tu tenias 16? –pregunto Charlus

No, 17, tenia 17 cuando _Ginny _quedo embarazada-respondió _Harry_

Si a mi tío Bill no le gusta recordar que fui concebida en su matrimonio- respondió divertida Lilu

¿Y entonces porque siempre te lo cuenta?- pregunto _Ginny_ en un suspiro, haciendo reír a todos los presentes

¿Juegas de buscador?- pregunto Dorea

A si es- respondió el adolescente, un poco sonrojado con las conversaciones de los futuristas - se me da bien

Es que eso lo sacaste a tu abuela- sonrió orgulloso Charlus

¿En serio?- preguntaron los dos Harry y Lilu

Por su puesto- sonrió con arrogancia digna de una Slytherin- buscadora del equipo desde tercer año

Genial- fue lo único que Harry pudo decir, descubrir cosas de sus padres y de sus abuelos era maravilloso.

Lupin-Tonks

¿Puedes contarnos algo de tu infancia?- pregunto Remus nervioso- claro si quieres

Lo que quieras- sonrió el metamorfomago-

Harry no solo es tu padrino, sino tu padre- dijo Tonks, mientras Teddy asentía- pero… ¿Por qué no te criaron mis padres?

Porque- comenzó el adolescente cambiando el color de su cabello- mi abuela Andrómeda murió cuando yo tenía cinco meses y el abuelo Ted antes de que yo naciera

¿Por qué?- pregunto Dora sorprendida y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos

El abuelo fue asesinado por los carroñeros durante la guerra, no lo conocí - dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- y la abuela murió cuando yo tenía cinco meses, tenía una enfermedad rara, que no se trato porque desde que ustedes murieron se dedico por completo a mi dejando su salud a un lado, cuando decidió hablar con mis papas y contarles de la enfermedad ya era muy tarde, murió a los pocos días, y como ellos eran los únicos que tenían poder legal sobre mí, se hicieron cargo a pesar que eran padres primerizos y que ya tenían una hija de tres meses

Creo que le debemos mucho a Harry y a Ginny- sonrió Remus-

Supongo- aceptó teddy mientras se encogía de hombros-

¿Cuándo te enteraste que no eran tus padres?- pregunto el licántropo

Cuando tenía cinco- contesto Teddy- siempre fueron mama y papa, pero aun así cuando nos portábamos mal, mama tenía la costumbre de decir nuestros nombres completos, y cuando tenía cinco me di cuenta que me decían Lupin y no Potter como ellos, cuando les pregunte me contaron sobre ustedes, y me di cuenta que los protagonistas de los cuentos que me costaban al dormir eran ustedes, eran mis padres biológicos… recuerdo que también les pregunte si podía seguir diciéndoles papa y mama y Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo que le podía decir como quisiera aunque jamás llenaría tu espacio, o el de papa, y después de eso saco unas fotos donde salen ustedes de la boda del tío Bill, muy bien guardadas y protegidas y me las dio y con ayuda de papa las ampliamos y las pusimos por toda la casa, bueno en la casa ya habían fotos de ti papa- dijo el animago- pero en ellas salías con el papa de Reg. Y los abuelos de Lily, pero las que pusimos juntos eras de ustedes dos como pareja

Wau- fue lo único que pudieron decir los magos, Harry y Ginny habían hecho papeles formidables como padres de Teddy, lo que alegraba pero a la vez ponía un poco celoso a estos padres

¿Quién es Tory?- pregunto Tonk para cambiar el estilo de las preguntas

Teddy de inmediato se sonrojo- es la hija del tío Bill y la que nos sigue en edad, aunque es dos años menos que yo, es muy linda e inteligente, y como toda Weasley es Griffindor, juega de golpeadora en el equipo, entrenada por el tío George-

Te gusta mucho- dijo divertido el licántropo

Si- sonrió su hijo- y agradezco al cielo no ser primo biológico de ella- comentario que hizo reír a sus progenitores- pero el tío Bill me da miedo, además Vicky es muy linda y no creo que le guste

Oye si yo conquiste a este – dijo Tonk señalando a su futuro marido- tu puedes con ella

¿Vicky?- pregunto Remus- que no se llama Tory

A no- sonrió el adolescente- la familia le dice Tory y yo Vicky pero su nombre es Victoire

Entonces-sonrió Tonk- nos emparentaremos con los Weasley

Black and Black

Antes que nada- interrumpió Regulus a su padre que estaba por abrir la boca- tengo muy claro que tu no amabas o en este caso amas a mi mama, y también se que ella no te ama a ti, pero por cosas del destino y la lujuria terminaron en la cama, y de ese encuentro nací yo, pero aun así mi mama siempre me conto lo bueno de ti, y también me dijo que estarías orgulloso de mi

Y lo estoy- dijo Sirius sonriendo- llevó horas de conocerte y te aseguro que hare lo imposible para que nazcas

Gracias- respondió Reg.-

¿Y cómo fue eso que Harry los encontró?-

Bueno nos encontramos en el supermercado y como soy tu copia Harry no tuvo que atar muchos cabos, en ese tiempo yo era Orión Jones

¿Jones?- pregunto Sirius

Sí, mi madre es Hestia Jones- respondió mientras Sirius inclinaba la cabeza en modo de aceptación-

Pero te llamas Regulus- dijo Sirius después de unos segundos

Así es- aceptó el adolescente- después que Harry descubrió la verdad, convenció a mama que me pusiera tu apellido y le conto sobre tu hermano, unas cosa que ni yo mismo se- dijo antes que Sirius lo volviera a interrumpir- por eso mi madre consideró que también era bueno ponerme ese nombre así que tras aceptarse el que yo era el ultimo Black vivo, mi nombre fue cambiado de Orión Jones y Regulus Orión Black, Harry también traspasó la fortuna que tu le dejaste al morir a una cuenta en Gringotts a mi nombre, y nos devolvió la casa de tu madre muy bien arreglada y aunque mama pataleo y grito termino aceptando, desde ahí nos fuimos a vivir a Londres, y Harry se transformo en mi figura paterna

Harry es maravilloso- razono Sirius- pero lo más importante ¿Cómo paso lo de Lilu y tú?

Ufff- dijo el nuevo canuto- tenia 14 cuando acepté que estaba loco por esa pelirroja, pero tenía miedo que ella no me quisiera y sobre todo que era la hija del hombre que yo quería como un padre, y la hermana de mi mejor amigo cosa que me hacia ponerme muy mal y para olvidarme de ella, para aceptar de una vez por todas que ella no era mía, comencé a salir con cuanta escoba con falda aparecía, y para mas remate al año ella se puso de novia con un ravenclaw idiota que solo la quería por ser la princesa del mundo mágico

¿Princesa?- sonrió el animago

Así se conoce a Lily y a todos los Potter, los príncipes del mundo mágico, hijos del salvador, bueno la cosa es que la quería solo por eso, cosa que me molesto bastante y con Teddy, bueno el chico no volvió a ser el mismo, lo importante es que cuando yo ya tenía 16 y ella 15, Harry decidió que lo mejor era ayudar a este pobre perro, y me conto todo lo que él y Ginny pasaron para estar juntos, desde el hecho que el tenia las mismas dudas que yo, hasta que Lilu sentía lo mismo, y que si no me la jugaba en ese instante, perdería porque para él estaba seguro que yo era el primero pero no el único en la fila, así que me convenció de que me confesara y me dijo me prefería a mí que a cualquier otro, pero que si yo la hacía llorar o no la besaba como un caballero frente a él moriría lenta y dolorosamente y que por nada era el mago que había derrotado a Voldemort

Padre celos ¿he?- rio el prófugo

Ahora pregunto yo- interrumpió el adolescente a su padre- ¿Quién era Marlene McKinnons?

La única que he amado en mi vida, sin ofender a tu madre claro- Reg. negó con la cabeza y lo alentó para que siguiera hablando-

Murió cuando teníamos 18, ella y toda su familia, yo acababa de entrar a la orden con James, Lily y Remus, y cuando llegue ya era tarde, ella se estaba muriendo- el animago dejo escapar algunas lagrimas- la perra de mi prima la ataco, se ensaño con ella, porque sabía que la amaba, así que la torturo, murió en mis brazos, y yo no pude hacer nada

Lo siento- dijo Regulus- debió haber sido terrible

Si lo fue- sonrió con melancolía el hombre- pero ya lo supere, ahora vivo en paz con ella y mas al verte a ti, sin querer cumplí mi promesa

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sorprendió el chico

Antes de morir me hizo prometer que seguiría viviendo, y que tendría un hijo- sonrió- y aunque se lo prometí al final le pedí perdón y dije que era una promesa que no cumpliría, y mírate, eres mi clon, no puedo negar que eres hijo mío

Ambos Black comenzaron a reír, y se dieron cuenta que todos se estaban reuniendo para dormir

¿Cómo nos acomodaremos?- pregunto Hermione, en ese momento aparecieron varias habitaciones con letreros

-matrimonio Evans-Bennett

-Matrimonio Potter-Black

-Matrimonio- Weasley- Prewett

-Matrimonio-Potter-Weasley

-futuro matrimonio Lupin -Tonks

-Matrimonio Malfoy y Draco

-Albus Dumbledore

-Severus Snape

-Minerva McGonagall

-Rubeus Hagrid

- changa y marioneta (insertar sonrisa maliciosa de Lily Potter Weasley)

- Hermione Granger (x2)- Luna Lovegood

- Harry Potter – Ronald Weasley (x2)

-Fred y George Weasley

-Bill y Charley Weasley

-Neville Longbottom – Percy Weasley

-Collins y Dennis Creevey

-Lily Potter- Ginny Weasley

-Lily Evans – Astoria Greengrass

- James Potter- Sirius Black

-Teddy Lupin- Regulus Black (y así sucesivamente, y no pienso dividir también para la orden así que se acostumbran)

Siguiendo los letreros cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación tras algunas discusiones de que porque quejicus tenía cuarto propio, o porque James no podía dormir con su pelirroja siendo que se casarían (ganándose una mala mirada de sus suegros y un golpe en la cabeza de su amada)

Matrimonio Potter-Weasley

¿Qué crees que pasara?- pregunto Harry mientras ponía su oído en el vientre de su mujer, tras haber puesto un –muffliato- en la puerta para insonorizar toda su habitación

No tengo idea- respondió Ginny, mientras jugaba con el cabello de su marido- pero supongo que será para mejor

Es verdad- aceptó el auror- pero si somos capaces de cambiar el futuro y todo, crees que seré igual, digo soy de esta forma por cómo me crie y por lo que viví, pero si me crio con mis padres, y con Sirius y Remus influenciándome tal vez sea igual de arrogante que James

Amor, tu nunca serás arrogante, ni nada porque te pareces a tu madre- sonrió Ginny mientras levantaba la cabeza para besar en la boca a su marido como deseaba hacerlo desde hace varias horas- además seas como seas yo te voy a amar, y si fui capaz de esperar que dejaras de ser ciego, puedo esperar a que madures

Te amo- sonrió Harry mientras se acomodaba sobre su mujer, haciendo lo necesario para no colocar todo su peso sobre ella, y comenzó a besarle toda la cara- te amo- los ojos- te amor- las mejillas- te amo- la nariz- te amor- la boca y así sucesivamente mientras comenzaba a recorrer el cuello de la pelirroja, y a despojarla de su ropa Ginevra Weasley, no, Ginevra Potter, su única y gran debilidad, adoraba a Ginny, su cuerpo blanco lleno de pecas, que solo él conocía, y que solo el había contado, esos puntos que la hacían gemir, que solo el descubrió, esa mirada llena de deseo, que solo el provocaba, amaba cada parte de su mujer, y siempre se maldecía por no haberse fijado en ella antes, Ginny, su mundo, su fortaleza, su apoyo, su piso, su vida, su mujer

Hazme el amor Harry- susurro la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camisa a su marido, y besar su pecho, la marca del medallón en el centro, los colmillos de Nagini en su hombro, la nueva cicatriz en forma de rayo que marcaba el lugar de su corazón, la marca de su brazo, cada herida que esa maldita serpiente había colocado en su marido, en el amor de su vida, en el padre de sus hijos

-Ginny… necesito…ahora

-Que impaciente señor Potter- sonrió la cazadora colocándose encima de su marido

-amor tuve una misión de tres días- respondió su marido mientras besaba, lamia y succionaba sus pechos- y… ha- la pelirroja acababa de moverse sobre su erección haciéndolo temblar- lo que significa que llevo tres días sin estar dentro de ti y no sabes cuánto lo necesito

-yo también lo necesito- contesto su mujer, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del pelinegro, con una maestría adquirida con los años y este terminaba de una vez de quitarle el vestido que llevaba, mientras quedaba embobado mirando el vientre de su mujer y sonriendo de satisfacción al saber que su hijo, que una nueva vida fruto de ese amor tan grande que se tenían con Ginny, estaba creciendo en su interior-

¿Cómo es posible que una mujer embarazada se vea tan sexy con esa lencería?- sonrió el auror al ver el conjunto de encaje negro que su mujer llevaba puesto

Pues yo me consideró gorda y fea- respondió Ginny mientras se volvía a acomodar a horcajadas sobre Harry

Eres la mujer más bella del mundo- sonrió su marido- y estas más bella todavía porque llevas a mi hijo en tu interior

Te amor- contesto la pelirroja mientras Harry rompía las bragas con una mano y con la otra el sostén- oye eran mis favoritos

Estamos en la sala de requerimiento- sonrió su marido mientras colaba una mano por entre las piernas de su mujer- mañana deseas unas nuevas y listo, ¿he dicho cuanto extrañaba hacerte el amor aquí?

Prefiero los camarines del estadio- sonrió su mujer, mientras gemía, los dedos de Harry la volverían loca y más ahora que estaba el doble de sensible con el embarazo-

¿En serio?- especulo Harry- pensé que preferías en la cocina

Si…tam…también… -contesto la cazadora mientras comenzaba tener síntomas de llegar al orgasmo- Harry… ya me… oh HARRY

-córrete para mi Ginny- sonrió el auror mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirroja- si perfecto- sonrió mientras ella se apretaba más a su cuerpo y comenzaba tiritar, mientras perdía el control de su respiración

En ese instante se dio vuelta con la rapidez que su trabajo exigía y se acomodó entre las piernas de Ginny, y de una sola estocada fuerte y rápida entro en ella, haciéndola gritar su nombre, beso sus labios y comenzó a moverse de inmediato a un ritmo que sabia les encantaba a ambos, ella lo atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzó a desordenar su cabello, mientras el repetía como mantras un GINEVRA, en un descuido del auror la jugadora aprovechando sus dotes, cambio las posiciones quedando nuevamente arriba de su marido y comenzando a cabalgar a la misma velocidad que él la había envestido, Harry levanto sus manos y las puso en cada pecho de la pelirroja y comenzó a masajearlos, mientras ella comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad, hasta que ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al llegar al clímax, ella se dejo caer en el pecho de él, para recuperar el aliento.

Espero esto le demuestre señor Potter que siempre lo amare- sonrió la pelirroja después de unos minutos, mientras se bajaba de su marido y se acomodaba entre sus brazos-

Podría demostrármelo mas seguido señora Potter- sonrió el azabache mientras la acercaba mas a él si fuera posible- aunque tendrá que ser mañana, porque estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es dormir con mi cabeza enterrada en tu cabello

Haz robado las palabras de mi boca- contesto Ginny, mientras se daba vuelta para estar de espalda a su marido, el cual aprovecho para pegarla a su cuerpo por atrás y posar una mano posesivamente sobre un seno de ella- hasta mañana amor

Hasta mañana cielo- termino Harry para dormir como lo hacía hace 6 años, relajado con su mujer entre sus brazos

A la mañana siguiente todo fue caos, y risas, y más cuando _Ginny_ gracias a un levicorpus había despertado a sus hijos, que no querían levantarse, el que se rio con más ganas fue Harry al darse cuenta que para su yo futuro no era ninguna sorpresa esa forma tan especial que tenia la pelirroja para levantar a los niños, además de que luego de bajarlos _Ginny_ los llenaba de besos, mientras ellos reclamaban.

El desayuno fue un alboroto mas hasta que entre las tres pelirrojas madres (Dorea, Molly y Ginny) lograron controlar a todas las personas presentes en la sala, y poder comer y al igual que el día anterior varios se preguntaban cómo era posible que una muchacha tan menuda y delgada como Lilu pudiera comer a la par con _Ron _y Sirius, luego del desayuno se organizaron para leer, pero esta vez ya no era la copia del gran comedor, sino más bien un living multiplicado por diez con tantos sillones presentes, el único que estaba del día anterior era el sillón donde _Ginny y Harry_ se sentaban, y que según algunos recordaban era la copia del que estaba en su habitación matrimonial

Bueno- dijo el pelirrojo- yo leo ahora

Mira si Ron aprendió a leer en el futuro- molesto Fred, para hacer enojar a su hermano, cosa que no consiguió sino más bien lo hizo sonreír más

Bueno el próximo capítulo se llama** El viaje desde el andén 9 3/4 **

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente. **

Te comprendo- dijo Sirius en un susurro

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, **

Noooooo-grito James- eso lo saco de Lily

Eso es muy bueno- sonrió Dorea- que mi nieto se parezca mas a mi nuera que a ti

Que cariñosa madre- dijo su hijo enojado, aunque por dentro estaba feliz, adoraba que su madre por muy Black que fuera aceptaba a todo el mundo

**Mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre. **

Todos- dijeron los presentes a coro, sin distinciones, el primer día y el primer año eran lo más importante-

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo. **

Que idiota mi tío –sonrió Lilu-

—**Hum... ¿Tío Vernon? **

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba. **

—**Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts. **

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez. **

¿Pero el imbécil no sabe hablar?- pregunto enojada Lily

Hija el vocabulario- dijo su madre, mientras Lily se quedaba en silencio pero no se disculpo en ningún momento

— **¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí? **

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí. **

—**Muchas gracias. **

Pero que buenos modales tienes cariño- sonrió Dorea- incluso con esa morsa

Gracias- contesto el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló. **

—**Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas? **

¿Eso era un chiste?- pregunto confundido Regulus

No tengo idea- contesto su padre- pero por su bien espero que no

**Harry no contestó nada. **

— **¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos? **

Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo John

En un lugar de Escocia- respondió Hermione por inercia

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó. **

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados. **

Ella sabe cómo llegar- dijo irritada Lily- ha venido cada año a despedirse

Lily cálmate- dijo el cazador del pasado- eso lo cambiaremos y seremos nosotros quienes llevemos a Harry

Eso espero- contesto la pelirroja en un suspiro

— **¿Andén qué? **

—**Nueve y tres cuartos. **

—**No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos. **

Si lo hay- dijeron (gritaron) todos los adolescentes

—**Eso dice mi billete. **

—**Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría. **

— **¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso. **

—**Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings. **

Me había olvidado de la cola- sonrió Remus- Hagrid un excelente trabajo

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. **

A mí me paso lo mismo- sonrió Lilu- recuerdo anduve gritando y despertando a todos por la casa

Si hasta que mama grito- rio Teddy-

**Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse. **

Tirito y se quedo en silencio todo el tiempo- hablo Harry mientras todos reían

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad,**

Algo trae entre manos- dijo pensativa Elizabeth- pero juro que lo alejaré de mi hija y de mi nieto

**Hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa. **

—**Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no? **

Mira ese maldito idiota, bueno para nada- dijo enojado James- le aseguro suegro si llego a conocer ese idiota lo matare

Y yo te ayudare- sonrió John- ¿Por qué petunia encontró a un idiota? Me encantaría que su marido fuera como este muchacho, Lily tiene muy buen gusto

Gracias suegro- sonrió el aludido-

Papa a mi no me gusta Potter- dijo enojada la muchacha mirando a su padre

Hija- sonrió el hombre- tienes un hijo y una nieta aquí, que lleva tu nombre y se apellida Potter

Si mi nieta es muy linda- respondió la pelirroja- Y mi hijo una muy buena persona, el problema es el abuelo

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada. **

—**Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. **

Golpeare a petunia y nadie me detendrá- murmuro Lily sin que nadie escuchara

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien. **

**Mala idea- dijeron varios**

Y ¿Qué querían que hiciera?- pregunto el adolescente malhumorado- tenía 11 años

Cosa que dejo a todos plop, el tenia razón

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. **

No si le sale natural- murmuro Draco Malfoy

**Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. **

Mala suerte hasta en eso- sonrió Neville

**Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza. **

Eso suena feo-aceptó Hermione

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, **

Lo siento Harry- comenzó el semi-gigante

No tienes que pedir disculpas y menos por eso- dijo el adolescente sonriendo

**Como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez. **

Parecido- dijo sonriendo Dorea-

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras. **

—**... lleno de muggles, por supuesto... **

En ese momento los Weasley comenzaron a sonreír al igual que los futuristas ellos si conocían esa historia

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, **

Lo siento señora Weasley/ suegra- dijeron ambos Harry a la vez igual de sonrojados, haciendo que los presentes se dieran cuenta de que familia era

**Que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza. **

Hermes- sonrió Percy

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían. **

—**Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre. **

¿En serio?- preguntaron varios en la sala

¿Qué?- pregunto esta vez la Molly que no había entendido esa pregunta

En ese momento varios fueron los que agradecieron que Sirius no tuviera pelos en la lengua- Molly no sabias el número del andén, siendo que tú tomabas hay el tren cuando estabas estudiando, y si era el primer año de Ron quiere decir que Bill, Charley, el pomposo, Fred y George ya habían entrado

Ho- se sonrojo la mujer- era eso, no, lo dije mas por Ginny, la pobre estaba tan emocionada con ir además de que todavía le faltaba un año

Mama- dijo la adolescente sonrojada, haciendo reír a varios

—**¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...? **

Mira Harry si ya te fijabas en Gin Gin- dijeron a coro Fred y George. Provocando el sonrojo en el adolescente y el aumento del mismo en la joven

Claro como su padre- sonrió James- yo también me fije en mi pelirroja apenas entre al tren

¿En serio?- pregunto Lily sonrojada, pero aun así con cara de enojada- y aun así te metes con cuanta escoba con falda que vez

Eso es una falacia- respondió el cazador- ese es canuto

A mí no me metas cornamenta- respondió el animago- además mas fans tenía lunático

¿Qué?- pregunto la metamorfomaga con el cabello rojo y cara de enojada

Las cuales yo no tomaba en cuenta Dora- respondió el licántropo- además piensa que del tiempo de James tú tenías dos años

No importa- dijo la aurora que seguía enojada- espero no conocer a tus fans o conocerán el poder de una Black enojada

—**No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero. **

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez.**

El mayor soy yo- dijo Bill-

Hasta ese momento no sabía que fueran más hermanos- respondió el auror encogiendo se hombros- soy mago no adivino

**Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido. **

Suerte Potter- dijeron los amigos de los mencionados mientras se encogían de hombros

—**Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta. **

—**No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George? **

—**Lo siento, George, cariño. **

—**Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.**

Nadie entendió el hecho de que los ojos de _Ginny_ se llenaran de lagrimas, excepto los futuristas y en especial _Harry_, ellos sabían lo que había pasado en la ultima cena familiar, en la que Molly había llamado Fred a George y mientras ella se disculpaba en la había abrazado y confortado con esas mismas palabras

Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara- las hormonas del embarazo me hacen llorar por cualquier cosa, Ron sigue leyendo

¿Segura enana?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Si estoy bien- sonrió su hermana- ahora lee

El embarazo te puso más mandona- dijo a su hermana

No soy mandona, ¿cierto Harry?- pregunto mientras miraba a su marido

Por supuesto que no amor- respondió el auror, de inmediato como si estuviera acostumbrado

Si lo eres- continúo el pelirrojo- aunque Harry te lo niegue, y lo sabes

Ron cállate- dijo _Hermione_

Pero si tengo razón, Ginny se ha puesto odiosa con el embarazo y el pobre Harry tiene que aguantar todo- continúo el hombre con el discurso

¡Idiota!- grito _Ginny_ mientras se levantaba y se iba a una habitación que acababa de aparecer

¿Y ahora que le paso?- pregunto _Ron_

En esto estoy con Ginny eres idiota- dijo _Harry_ mientras se levantaba e iba tras su esposa

¿Pero si siempre peleamos así?- dijo _Ron_ sin entender todavía

Hay Ronald tienes la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de te- dijo _Hermione_- Ginny está embarazada es normal que tenga las hormonas alborotadas y cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea le afecte

Pero…

¿O quieres que te recuerde la pelea que tuvieron porque te comiste su helado?- continuo su prometida

Está bien- dijo el hombre bajando la cabeza- ¿Por qué las mujeres hacen tanto escándalo?

Te aseguro que sufrirás cuando seas padre- amenazo la castaña- si no vas de inmediato a disculparte con tu hermana

Voy- respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba para ir al lugar en donde estaban su amigo y su hermana

Mi padrino no cambia- dijo Lilu, restándole importancia-

Si recuerdas, cuando hizo llorar a la tía Chantal porque se comió no se cosa- dijo Regulus haciendo memoria-

Si el tío Charley lo quería matar- sonrió Teddy

¿Yo?- pregunto el aludido

O cuando durmió como un mes en el sofá de la casa, porque la tía lo hecho de la suya- sonrió Lilu

¿me hecho/lo eche?- pregunto el Ron adolescente a la misma vez que _Hermione_, cosa que sorprendió a todos, he hizo que la castaña quinceañera mirara con los ojos abiertos a su versión futurista, que Ron se sonrojara hasta las orejas

¿Qué… que dijiste?- pregunto la prefecta a su alter ego- ¿Cómo que lo echaste?

Me acabo de enterar- sonrió la jefa del departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas-

¿No sé porque no me sorprende?- dijeron los gemelos Weasley

Que Ron y Hermione terminaran juntos, no sorprende a nadie- dijo Sirius- era lo más lógico

Yo…

He…

No se justifiquen- dijo Harry- era lógico, todos los sabíamos- cosa que todos asintieron incluyendo a los profesores

Volviste- dijo _Hermione_ mirando a su prometido-¿te disculpaste supongo?

Si Mione- respondió el pelirrojo- no sé qué te sorprende tu siempre has dicho que hasta una piedra tiene mas sensibilidad que yo

Y no me retracto- aceptó su novia

¿Y a ellos que les pasa?- pregunto a las versiones adolescentes de él y Hermione

Se acaban de enterar que ustedes dos se van a casar- contesto Teddy, como si fuera la gran cosa

Ho, mira hay vienen- dijo mientras su cuñado y su hermana volvían a la sala y se acomodaban en el sillón-

Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja- estoy muy gritona

Y yo sigo siendo idiota- sonrió el hombre- continuo leyendo, mientras nuestros yo pasados se acostumbran y se recuperan

¿De qué?- pregunto el auror

Se enteraron de que se van a casar- volvió a repetir el metamorfomago

Pero si eso no es una sorpresa- contesto el auror-

Amor no se declararon hasta los 18 ¿Qué querías?- pregunto _Ginny_ sonriendo

Si y no pudieron hacer mejor elección de lugar- rio _Harry_-

Ya, ya- dijo el pelirrojo con un movimiento de manos- lo importante es que hay que leer

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte. **

Eso es magia Harry- dijo Fred de forma misteriosa

**No había nadie más. **

—**Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer **(regordeta.)- _Ron_ decidió omitir esa palabra por bien de su cuñado

—**Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. **

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. **

El adulto comenzó a leer estas líneas, sonrojado hasta la medula

**Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz. **

Gracias por la descripción compañero- dijo el guardián, sin saber si reír o golpear a Harry

En realidad te describió bastante bien- sonrió _Hermione_ mientras hacía memoria

En verdad me amas Mione- rio el pelirrojo adulto-

Yo solo digo la verdad- se defendió la castaña haciendo reír a todos

—**Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo... **

— **¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza. **

—**No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron. **

Gracias- dijeron a coro los Potter y los Evans- en verdad muchas gracias, te comportaste como se debía comportar mi hija-termino la señora Evans

No es nada- sonrió Molly- además como dijeron mis hijos es un miembro más de la familia y mi octavo hijo y antes de que los futuristas me interrumpa- dijo sonriéndole a sus hijos y sus yernos- no lo consideró incesto, me refiero tanto a Harry como a Hermione

—**Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry. **

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. **

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque... **

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. **

**Harry nunca pero nunca vas a chocar- dijo Lily, sonriéndole a su hijo-**

Señora Potter-comenzó Hermione pero tras una mala mirada de ella decidió cambiar las palabras- Lily…- la pelirroja asintió- Harry y nunca en la misma oración, normalmente no resulta

¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto Lily

No por nada- termino la castaña, mientras miraba malignamente a sus amigos, (bueno no sabía que nombre ponerle a Ron y a lo que acababa de descubrir) recordando la llegada de sus compañeros en segundo

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». **

**Lo había logrado. **

¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos los revoltosos presente

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. **

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía: **

—**Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo. **

—**Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana. **

¿Esa fue la primera vez que me viste?- pregunto el mencionado sonriendo-

SIP- acepto el adolescente

Salí en la historia antes que Hermione- sonrió el adolescente haciendo reír a varios, entre ellos a Harry que recordó una que otra cosa que había pensado de Hermione durante ese viaje, cosa que no le gusto mucho

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo. **

—**Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos. **

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda. **

¿Supongo que ustedes saben que es?- pregunto McGonagall a los GW

No tengo la menor idea- respondieron a coro los gemelos

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie. **

— **¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes. **

Así se hace George- sonrió Molly

¿Por qué no pude ser yo?- pregunto Fred

Puede que no los reconozca al verlos, pero si al escucharlos- respondió su madre encogiéndose de hombros

—**Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry. **

—**¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar! **

Molly lanzo una sonrisa a sus hijos que reflejaba un claro "te lo dije"

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento. **

—**Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo. **

— **¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry **

-vaya- interrumpió George-. ¿Eres tú?

Es el- hablo ahora Fred- eres tu ¿no?

¿Quién?- preguntaron a la vez el auror y el adolescente, dejando confundidos a varios a excepción del pelirrojo que leía y solo sonreía

-Harry Potter- terminaron a coro

Oh, el- sonrió el auror

Quiero decir, si soy yo- termino el adolescente, mientras los cinco que entendían la historia comenzaron a reír sonoramente

—**Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...? **

—**Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry. **

— **¿Quién? —preguntó Harry. **

—**Harry Potter —respondieron a coro. **

—**Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo. **

¿En serio?- pregunto mientras reía James y todos los presentes -

No sé si considerarlo tierno o tonto- continuo Lilu

Fue divertido y es un lindo recuerdo- dijo el auror-

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos **

Eso es casi imposible de producir- dijo Charley

Felicidades- continúo Bill

**Y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento. **

— **¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí? **

—**Ya vamos, mamá. **

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón. **

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo. **

—**Ron, tienes algo en la nariz. **

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz. **

Siempre lo hace- dijeron a coro el adolescente mencionado, y Regulus

Haciendo reír a los presentes

—**Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose. **

— **¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos. **

—**Cállate —dijo Ron. **

— **¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre. **

Percy miro a sus hermanos, pero ninguno dijo nada, y ni siquiera lo miraron

—**Ahí viene. **

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P **

—**No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos... **

En verdad era pomposo el tío- dijo Lilu-

Demasiado- contestaron su novio y su hermano

—**Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —Dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea. **

—**Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez... **

—**O dos... **

—**Un minuto... **

—**Todo el verano... **

Simplemente maravilloso- dijeron riendo James y Sirius

—**Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto. **

—**Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos. **

Los Weasley se sonrojaron por lo que se escuchaba, pero se dieron cuenta que a nadie de los que los querían les importaba, el hecho que ellos no tuvieran el dinero que tenían los Potter, los Black o incluso los Malfoy, aunque claro está que a Lucius y a Draco si tenían rostros medio burlescos aunque no dijeron nada

—**Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá. **

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos. **

—**Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o... **

¿Hacer estallar un inodoro?- preguntaron a coro James y Lilu

Pero qué buena idea- terminaron Sirius y Regulus

Ni se les ocurra- gritaron a la vez Dorea y _Ginny_

— **¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso. **

—**Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias. **

—**No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron. **

—**No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros. **

Claro…- dijeron sarcásticamente los dos Ron presentes en la sala

—**Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado. **

—**Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren? **

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran. **

Claro ahora se esconde- rieron los Weasley, se notaba que a ninguno le importaba el hecho que Harry había escuchado

— **¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es? **

— **¿Quién? **

— **¡Harry Potter! **

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña. **

—**Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...! **

Ni siquiera un suspiro- dijo la adolescente amenazadoramente cuando vio que sus hermanos y Sirius iban a abrir la boca para molestarla

—**Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

Pues ya no necesito verlo en un zoológico- dijo la pelirroja embarazada haciendo reír a los presentes

Pues claro ahora lo vez en tu cama- sonrió malignamente Sirius

Todos los días- sonrió el auror, de vuelta, provocando el tan acostumbrado sonrojo en sus jóvenes versiones, e impidiendo que su padrino pudiera volver a molestarlo – y varias veces al día

¡PAPA!- gritaron dos voces avergonzadas haciendo reír a los presentes nuevamente

—**Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada. **

Nunca tanto- rio el adolescente- si estuviera iluminada me ayudara a ver por las noches

¿A ver si alguna vez llegas al baño sin caerte?- bromearon a la vez Ron y _Ginny_

¡RON!- grito el adolescente

¡GINEVRA!-agrego el auror

¿Todavía le pasara?- pregunto el pelirrojo adolescente, mientras su hermana futurista se encogía de hombros

—**Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén... **

Y por eso Harry es el preferido de los nueve- dijeron a coro los gemelos haciendo reír al resto de sus hermanos

¿Nueve?- preguntaron varios en la sala

Claro- sonrió Charley- somos nueve

Yo el mayor por supuesto- sonrió Bill- después el caza dragones- señalando a Charley el cual le saco la lengua- el pomposo- dijo sin siquiera mirar a Percy- los bludger humanas- Fred y George se que se inflaron de orgullo- los gemelos no idénticos- señalando a Harry y Ron- nuestra dulce y mandona Hermione y la enana- rio mientras terminaba de contar

Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos el hecho que los Weasley hubieran aceptado a dos nuevos miembros a su gran familia como si nada, ojala algunos tuvieran esa suerte, mientras Elizabeth y Dorea intentaban esconder las lagrimas de felicidad al saber que aunque ellas ni sus hijos estaban en la vida de Harry él era feliz y había encontrado una familia maravillosa

Aunque resulta- agrego Charley- que los cuatro menores nos salieron incestuosos

Lilu saco la belleza de la madre- sonrió Fred a su hermana por partida doble- y el sentido del humor de sus tíos

Y abuelo- agrego sonriendo socarronamente James-

Y mientras el hijo de Ron saque la inteligencia de Hermione… -continúo George-

No hay problema- terminaron a coro

Que gracioso- dijo Ron en una mueca

—**Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes? **

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria. **

—**Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio. **

En realidad en ese entonces no recordaba nada- respondió Harry, para calmar a su futura suegra- solo una luz verde

—**Está bien, quédate tranquila. **

**Se oyó un silbido. **

—**Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

**Eso es raro-dijo Harry en voz baja para que solo Ginny lo escuchara- tu nunca lloras**

**Eso sorprendió bastante a la joven, nunca imagino que él se fijara en eso, ni siquiera Michel, es verdad ella tenía un novio fuera de la sala de los menesteres, y ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones con Harry nuevamente, pero como no hacérselas si su yo del futuro es la esposa de Harry, si esa adolescente pelirroja alborotadora es una linda mezcla entre ella y el, respiro hondo y decidió no seguir buscando una quinta para al gato**

En realidad, antes era muy débil y lloraba por todo- respondió mientras se encogía de hombro.

Llorar no es símbolo de débiles – dijo sonriendo el niño que vivió

Ella solo sonrió, mientras Harry pensaba que lo mejor era hablar con Ginny en privado, no podía dilatar esa conversación por otro día, el sabia que ayer apenas se enteraron que en el futuro serian marido y mujer, debieron hablar, pero su valor griffindor se había esfumado y ella bromeaba y le hablaba como si no le importara el hecho de que sería su esposa, como si a ella le diera lo mismo, cosa que a él si le importaba, porque algo tenía claro Ginny le atraía desde cuarto año, pero siempre había pensado, o no quería aceptar ese hecho, por eso intentaba con todos sus fuerzas que le gustara Cho, pero ahora con esto presente, no sabía que pensar, y si Ginny ¿había aceptado casarse con el por el embarazo?, pero no, Lilu tenía seis años desde el tiempo en su versión futurista venia, y ellos se casaron cuando ella tenía cuatro, es decir… , era muy complicado, pero eso si tenía que hablar con ginny hoy mismo, de hoy no pasaba

—**No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas. **

—**Y un inodoro de Hogwarts. **

El cual nunca llego- agrego la adolescente haciendo que estaba enojada

Culpable- respondió el auror, aunque nadie entendía muy bien, a excepción de Dumbledore que estaba presente cuando los gemelos llegaron a la enfermería

— **¡George! **

—**Era una broma, mamá. **

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. **

Que tierno- sonrió Sirius- aunque es triste desde los once ya te tenían atrapado, igual que el padre

Eso es una mentira- dijo la cazadora- si lo tuviera atrapado desde los diez, me hubiera ahorrado bastante tiempo

Lo que más le agradezco a la vida- hablo el auror- es que no te tengo de enemiga- y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras todos reían

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás. **

Eso está clarísimo- sonrieron todos

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos. **

— **¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos. **

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz. **

¿Y no dijiste nada?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el adolescente y el adulto

Te acababa de conocer- respondió Harry multiplicado por dos de vuelta

Pasan los años y no cambiaran- dijeron a la vez ambas Hermione

Esto es raro- dijeron a coro Fred y George

Mira quien lo dice- se burlaron las dos Ginny-

¡Basta!- Molly haciendo que los 12 se quedaran en silencio- dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo

—**Eh, Ron. **

**Los gemelos habían vuelto. **

—**Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordán tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. **

¿No, que no sabían?- pregunto la profesora de transformaciones, haciendo que los gemelos tragaran saliva-

A se me había olvidado- interrumpió Lilu- abuelitos- dijo mirando a los tres profesores- Hagrid, tienes prohibido quitar puntos a las casas

—**De acuerdo —murmuró Ron. **

—**Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces. **

—**Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta. **

— **¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron. **

No si es Harold Porta- agrego Charley haciendo sonrojar a su hermano

**Harry asintió. **

—**Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George — dijo Ron—.**

¿No nos creíste?- preguntaron sorprendidos

¿Y preguntan?- hablaron a la vez Bill y Charley

**¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...? **

**Señaló la frente de Harry. **

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. **

Y dale con que es luminosa- dijeron a coro el auror y el adolescente produciendo nuevas risas entre los presentes

**Ron la miró con atención. **

— **¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...? **

—**Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo. **

— **¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante. **

Ronald- reclamo Molly

Pero si ya paso- respondió el pelirrojo adulto- no nos vas a retar por todo que hicimos, porque si comenzamos con eso sería a Ginny por embarazarse a los 15

Ron que yo me haya embarazado a mis 15- respondió su hermana- equivale al auto a tus 12

En eso tu hermana tiene razón- hablo la señora Weasley

¿A mí no me llegara reto?- pregunto Harry a su suegra

¿Por qué tendría que llegarte?- pregunto Molly

Porque yo estaba en el auto- contesto el adolescente

Estoy segura que no fue tu culpa- sonrió la pelirroja

Yo embarace a Ginny- agrego el auror mientras tragaba saliva, cuando su suegra se enojaba daba miedo

Te casaste con ella- dijeron a coro Fred y George- so ya es castigo suficiente

En ese momento Ginny cayó en la cuenta, y si ¿Harry esta con ella por culpa?¿ y si ella se embarazo de el por error?¿incluso por eso al final se caso con ella? Eso debió haber pasado, tal vez por maravillas de la vida, ella logro que por al menos una noche su sueño se hiciera realidad y estuvo en los brazos de Harry, pero hubieron complicaciones y esa complicación debió se Lilu, la pelirroja decido cerrar sus ojos mientras todos reían por el comentario de los gemelos que eran golpeados por la belleza embaraza

—**Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más. **

—**Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. **

— **¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él. **

Yo considero que Ron considera más interesante a Hermione- agrego Sirius

Pero que bien me conocer perrito- rio el pelirrojo adulto haciendo sonrojar a su joven versión

—**Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él. **

Porque él no quiere- agrego Molly, mientras los demás asentían

—**Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia. **

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon. **

Confunde pero no ofende- dijo de inmediato Bill

—**Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son? **

—**Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos. **

Ya escuchaste pelirroja- dijo James con un brillo especial en los ojos, Lily no respondió nada ya que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta que sonreía

—**Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy **

Matemos a la rata- dijo el trió de oro, además de Remus y Sirius

Oye Ron- empezó Fred

Tú eres quien nos puso una vara alta- continuo George

Es verdad- acepto Charlie- y con solo lo que hiciste en primer año

Eso hizo sonrojar al adolescente, y que su autoestima subiera un poco mas

Entonces lo que hice entre los 17 y los 18, los dejara blanco- agrego el pelirrojo de SW

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida. **

—**Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers. **

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. **

Típico- dijeron a coro los dos Harry y las dos Hermione

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, **

Harry tú tienes dinero- aseguro Cho-

Lo importante- interrumpió Hermione- es que en verdad no hay nada de malo en no poder comprar una lechuza, no el hecho de que Harry tenga o no dinero

**Así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron. **

Fue una buena historia- dijo el adolescente- y más porque pensaba que era una historia para subirme el ánimo- agrego antes que quisieran regañarlo

—**... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort... **

**Ron bufó. **

— **¿Qué? —dijo Harry. **

—**Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas... **

Señor Weasley no hay que temerle al nombre- dijo serio Dumbledore

Le aseguro profesor- interrumpió el pelirrojo- que es muy bueno que yo no dijera el nombre- termino mientras los dos miembros restantes del trió futurista asentía

—**No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase. **

—**No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa. **

Además estoy yo- agrego sonriendo Neville

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje. **

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo: **

— **¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? **

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo. **

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. **

Los ojos de los Lupin brillaron mientras al mismo tiempo y con los mismos movimientos sacaban chocolates de los bolsillos de sus túnicas, haciendo reír a todos y Tonks rodaba sus ojos, pensando que tal vez el gran verdadero y primer amor de su novio (porque la noche anterior eso quedo clarísimo) era el chocolate y con su hijo ocurriría lo mismo

Hermanito- dijo dulcemente Lilu- ¿me darás?

Yo también quiero- agrego Tonk, si no puedes con ellos únete- Remus

Está bien- dijeron padre e hijo mientras entregaban chocolate a las mujeres y aunque _Ginny_ no había pedido cada uno le dio un chocolate para que no se antojara

¿y para el resto no hay?- preguntaron los Gemelos, mientras Remus y Teddy negaban con la cabeza

Ventajas de estar embarazada –sonrió la pelirroja

**Pero la mujer no tenía Mars.**

Es un chocolate muggle- aclaro Hermione, por cualquier cosa-

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce. **

¿Qué poco?- dijeron a coro Sirius, Regulus Lilu y James

Claro como ustedes compran todo el carro- dijo enojada Lily

Pero si mas mitad de la mitad de los chocolates se los come Remus/Teddy- respondieron los cuatro a la vez

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío. **

—**Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? **

—**Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza. **

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo: **

—**Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva. **

Ron lo siento- dijo Molly

No te preocupes- sonrió el adolescente

—**Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete... **

—**No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo — añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco. **

—**Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados). **

Todavía no probaba su comida suegra- interrumpió el auror, ya que se había dado cuenta de la mala cara de Molly- o si no me las hubiera comido todas yo

— **¿Qué son éstos? —Preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo. **

—**No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa. **

— **¿Qué? **

—**Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo. **

Pues a mí me falta mi papa- dijo Lilu refunfuñando- y lo irónico es que tengo a mama repetida

Oye yo tengo cuatro veces a mi papa- agrego Regulus

Pues a mí me falta el tío Neville- agrego Teddy-

¿Qué no te faltaba la tía luna?- preguntaron los novios a la vez

Me acaba de salir- agrego encogiéndose de hombros

¿Salimos en las ranas de chocolate?- preguntaron Sirius y Neville con los ojos brillantes

Si- acepto Lilu- salen la orden del fénix original, además de la de esta época, aparte de las del trió de oro y las del trió de plata

¿Orden del fénix?-

¿trió de oro?

¿Trió de plata?

Van a entender mientras leamos- interrumpió Teddy- pero el trió de oro son: papa, la tía Mione, y el tío Ron

Mientras que el trió de plata son: mi suegra- comenzó Regulus- la tía Luna y el tío Neville

Los presentes aceptaron sin querer preguntar más por ahora

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore. **

— **¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry. **

— **¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —Dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias... **

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó: **

**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos. **

Era simple ¿no?- pregunto Hermione mientras suspiraba

Al menos recordaba algo- se defendió el adolescente

No recordabas casi nada -agrego el pelirrojo- sino es por la supuesta lectura ligera de Hermione

¿Qué no fue por Neville?- pregunto _Ginny_

Si vamos al inicio del caso fue por Draco- respondió el auror encogiéndose de Hombros

Claro- acepto el pelirrojo adulto- el hurón fue el que… y por eso Neville

Si vamos al meollo del asunto- interrumpió la castaña adulta- yo los compre

Pero yo me acordaba que Salí hay- se defendió el adolescente

Si pero fue gracias a que yo te pegue la costumbre- agrego Ron

¿Alguien entiende de que rayos están hablando?- pregunto Lily, mientras todos los presentes negaban con la cabeza para diversión del director

Señora Potter- mirada envenenada- Lily… si no se yo de que hablan siendo que me han nombrado al menos dos veces, ¿cree que alguien más sepa?

No- asintió la pelirroja, mientras todos volvían a la lectura

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido. **

—**¡Ya no está! **

—**Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos. **

Ambos Ron movieron su cabeza como símbolo "gracias a mi"

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran. **

—**Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos. **

— **¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro! **

Igual al padre- dijo resignada la señora Weasley

¿Crees que debemos decirle de Hugo?- pregunto Lily a Teddy

No, ¿para qué hacer enojar a la abuela?- contesto el metamorfomago

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores. **

—**Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende. **

**Ron eligió una verde,**

Mala elección- dijeron los bromistas riendo

**La observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito. **

—**Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles. **

Te lo dije- volvieron a repetir los mencionados

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta. **

Eso es ser griffindor- sonrió James

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. **

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido. **

Siempre- sonrió Neville

—**Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? **

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió. **

— **¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo! **

Nadie lo niega- respondieron Harry y Ron acostumbrados a buscar al sapo

—**Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry. **

—**Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis... **

**Se fue. **

—**No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

**Neville tu sapo es mil veces mejor que esa rata- se interrumpió el lector**

En eso tiene toda la razón- dijeron a coro Sirius, Remus y Harry

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron. **

—**Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. **

Te aseguro que la notarias- rio malignamente Sirius, mostrando una cara que asusto a todos los que sabían que era un ex presidiario, y que se había escapado

**Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira... **

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco. **

—**Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts. **

¿Hermione no quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- interrumpió el auror

Si, apoyo el pelirrojo ¿Por qué no vas con la Hermione de este tiempo y conversan sobre el futuro?-

Yo quiero escuchar- dijo la castaña de 15 años-

Yo también- agrego la adulta

Mierda- dijeron los varones del trió de oro

— **¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos. **

No era tan mandona- agrego la castaña adulta

—**Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano. **

—**Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. **

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado. **

¿Quién no?- pregunto Charlie

Lo que en verdad me desconcierta es leer sobre mí en tercera persona- agrego el pelirrojo decidido sobre el hecho de que mientras más rápido leyera más rápido dejaría de sufrir

—**Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.» **

Lo de tonta rata lo apoyo- agrego sonriendo Remus-¿pero de donde sacaste esa tontería?

-George- hablo Ron multiplicado por dos

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre. **

— **¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —Preguntó la niña—. **

En ese momento _Ron_ tomo el mayor aire posible y comenzó a leer-

**Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? **

**Después de esas palabras Ron tomo aire como desesperado- ¿Cómo podías hablar tanto con 11 años?**

Soy deportista, tengo buenos pulmones- se defendió la castaña

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. **

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria. **

Para que si tenemos a Hermione- dijeron los dos adolescentes

—**Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron. **

—**Harry Potter —dijo Harry. **

**En ese momento te odie hermanita- agrego el auror**

Lo siento- agrego la prefecta sonrojada

— **¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX. **

**-¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado. **

Potter se hubiera sentido orgulloso- interrumpió Lily con una mueca

—**Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore es tuvo allí**, (el director asintió)** pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. **

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo. **

—**Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

He…

Era insoportable lo sé- interrumpió el discurso de su (¿amigo?) joven de 16 años

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso. **

— **¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

—**Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimida—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin. **

Amor tu no hubieras entrado en Ravenclaw- sonrió la castaña adulta, haciendo reír a varios

— **¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba? **

—**Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado. **

— **¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. **

Gracias- agrego el pelirrojo

Lo irónico padrino- agrego Lilu- es que leemos todo lo que sufriste mientras no sabias en que casas quedarías, y aun así nos dijiste que nos desheredarías si no quedábamos en Gryffindor

¿Qué le dijiste a mis hijos?- pregunto Ginny enojándose un poquito

Todavía no lo hago- se defendió el negociador de SW

**Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores? **

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio. **

¿Ahora sabes la respuesta no?- pregunto sonriendo Charlus

Si, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo- agrego el auror- incluso ayer estaba regresando de una misión de tres días cuando aparecí en este lugar

Por eso anoche había tanto ruido de tu habitación- sonrió Sirius- en realidad tendríamos que decir habían gemidos- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a los adolescentes, y que los hermanos Weasley miraran mal a su "cuñado"

Mentira- intervino el auror- no escuchaste nada

Porque no hicieron nada- agrego Bill, bastante serio, de los 6 el y Charlie eran los mayores, así que podían golpear al auror-

En realidad, pusimos hechizos silenciadores- agrego la pelirroja embarazada mientras se encogía de hombros, y hacia que sus hermanos se pusieran más celosos- estamos casados y ya estoy embarazada, Harry no me puede hacer nada mas- nadie pudo negarle nada- bueno no puede hacerme nada que ustedes vean

Ginny, amor ¿te puedes callar?- hablo el mencionado- no creo que quieras quedar viuda tan joven

—**Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. **

**Harry se sorprendió. **

— **¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido? **

—**Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, **

Ni tanto- se auto interrumpió el pelirrojo, el no era un mago oscuro y robo a los 18-

**Pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello. **

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse. **

Exactamente- aceptaron los miembros de la orden

— **¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron. **

—**Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry. **

— **¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego,**

Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo James con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo adolescente- ahora mi hijo sabrá de quidditch

**Cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger. **

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon. **

Claro ahora sabía quien eres- dijo Sirius mirando de mala manera a Lucius, el cual no había dicho nada durante la lectura

— **¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? **

—**Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas. **

—**Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy **

Ahora se cree James Bond- rio Lilu, todos los que conocían sobre el agente británico muggle se rieron por la salida de la pequeña Potter

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró. **

—**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? **

En realidad, me da pena tu nombre- interrumpió Sirius

**No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. **

_Harry, Ron y Hermione_, respiraron hondo, para no decir nada contra Malfoy, mal que mal en su tiempo gracias a _Astoria y a Ginny_ que se habían hecho amigas, Merlín sabe dónde, estaban comenzándose a llevar bien con él, y por eso no querían responder

**Se volvió hacia Harry. **

—**Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. **

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó. **

—**Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad. **

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. **

**Amor eso es ruborizarse- sonrió **_**Ginny**_**, mientras besaba su mejilla estaba agradecida, que su marido se hubiera controlado-**

Comparado contigo él no se sonrojo- sonrió el auror besando ahora los labios de su esposa- ¿no vez?- pregunto señalando a la versión adolescente sonrojada de su mujer

—**Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos. **

Mira niñato- dijo enojado John – yo que tu comenza…

Eso solo demuestra que Draco repitió como loro lo que escucho desde que nació- interrumpió el auror- así que a quien hay que culpar y retar es a Malfoy padre

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo. **

—**Repite eso —dijo. **

—**Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy. **

—**Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron. **

Gryffindors- dijeron orgullosos James, Sirius y Remus

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo. **

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. **

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos.**

Eso se conoce como complejo de culpa- dijo Hermione luego de 10 minutos en los que intentaban entender mientras leían, descontando a los viajeros, y los miembros del ED

Yo no recordaba eso- dijeron a coro los adolescentes presentes en esa conversación aun shokeados

**Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. **

Aun así quiero a esa rata muerta- dijo Sirius que todavía no se creía el hecho de que el traidor hubiera ayudado a Harry

¿Qué tienen contra el animal?- preguntaron a la vez James y Lily

Pronto lo entenderás James- dijo Sirius serio

Debe ser terrible- dijo Lily pensando- si le dijiste James a Potter, tu solo lo haces cuando pasa algo grave

¿ y tu como sabes eso pelirroja?- pregunto James sonriendo, pero la joven Evans no dijo nada solo se sonrojaba

**Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar. **

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola. **

—**Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. **

Es raro que no le hagan caso a Hermione- dijo Luna-

Si es verdad- apoyo la señora Potter- incluso ahora todavía le hacen caso

No ahora ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para chantajearnos- agrego el pelirrojo

**No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir. **

**Y era así. **

— **¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? **

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon. **

Del principio se cuentan todo- sonrió Neville

¿Hay algo que no le cuentes?- pregunto Draco en realidad tenía esa duda desde hace tiempo

No- respondió el adolescente

Lo hago en la pieza con Ginny- fue la respuesta de adulto, provocando el sonrojo en su joven versión, aunque se dio cuenta que ya no producía lo mismo a su esposa de catorce, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho, aunque ahora no tanto, quería seguir sonrojando a la pelirroja

—**Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. **

Nadie lo cree- interrumpió Charlus-

**Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

Arthur tienes toda la razón- agrego Sirius

—**Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? **

Recién- dijeron varios, las castañas solo se encogieron de hombros

—**Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos! **

En ese momento solo pensaba en tener buenas notas- respondió Hermione- y ser responsable

—**Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos? **

Ahora no la hecha- agrego _Ginny_, como no quiere la cosa-

No la deja salir- apoyo su marido-

Cállense- gritaron los mencionados

—**Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz? **

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. **

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia. **

**Una voz retumbó en el tren. **

—**Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. **

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. **

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida: **

— **¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? **

¿Cómo?- preguntaron varios

Es un Potter, los llevo conociendo tras varias generaciones- interrumpió el semi-gigante- lo único que cambian son los ojos

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas. **

—**Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! **

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando. **

—**En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva. **

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! **

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. **

Siempre sorprende la primera vez- dijeron varios

— **¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione. **

— **¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE! **

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía. **

Recuerdan chicos- suspiro James- ¿o acaso ya están muy viejos?

Claro que recordamos- respondieron Lunático y Canuto- entre ustedes dos me votaron al lago- término Lunático

Y luego saltamos- agrego Sirius

Y el calamar gigante nos devolvió –dijo James- mientras nos levantaba desde el cuello de la túnica

— **¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. **

— **¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos. **

— **¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.**

¿Cómo sabias que era mío?- pregunto el joven Longbottom

Eres igual de despistado que Frank- sonrió Hagrid- a él también se le perdía su sapo

Y lo peor- agrego James- siempre que lo intentamos pillar el baño está inundado y terminamos en el piso, con moretones, y mojados- dijo mientras los otros merodeadores asentían

Me pasa lo mismo- dijeron los dos compañeros de cuarto de Neville

**Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. **

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. **

— **¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? **

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo**

Fin del capítulo- dijo _Ron_- ¿Quién lee?

Yo- sonrió- Lilu


	7. el sombrero seleccionador

**El sombrero seleccionador** - leyó la pelirroja-

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas. **

Exactamente-corearon los merodeadores, los GW, y los herederos

—**Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid. **

—**Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. **

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. **

**No compares esta maravilla con esa asquerosa casa- regaño Sirius a su ahijado**

**Bien por el regaño- asepto Dorea- malo por la elección de las palabras**

Mama Dorea- reclamo el animago mientras los presentes reían

**Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. **

**Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. **

Nunca he vuelto a ver esa sala- pensó en voz alta Lilu-

Ni yo- aceptaron varios

Ese es uno de los secretos de este maravilloso castillo- dijo sonriendo Dumbledore y dando por zanjada la conversación

**Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. **

—**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. **

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. **

El mismo discurso del tío Neville- rio el joven Black

¿Yo?- pregunto el mencionado

Teddy cósele la lengua- dijo enojada la lectora

No- intervino _Harry_ antes de que su hijo lo hiciera- eso no daña nada, si Neville- dijo mirando al adolescente- eres profesor de Herbologia y el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor

¿En serio?- pregunto el hijo de Frank ilusionado

Que te sorprende- sonrió _Ginny_- si siempre has sido bueno en Herbologia

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. **

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello. **

Ni siquiera quise mirar- admitió la profesora- después de tu abuelo y tu padre sé que es imposible

—**Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. **

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad. **

—**¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron. **

—**Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

Ya existía la tradición- sonrió Lilu

¿Tradición?- preguntaron varios

El tío George- sonrió Regulus- me dijo lo mismo antes de que yo entrara para asustarme, al año siguiente yo les dije a Teddy y a Lilu para asustarlos

Y después nosotros se lo dijimos a Tory- continuo Teddy- y Tory se lo dijo a Domi y así lo haremos sucesivamente hasta que entren Charlus y Chantal que son los menores

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. **

Estaba igual de aterrada- se defendió la adolescente- y cuando me asusto hablo rápido

Lo sabemos- aceptaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**

Que orgulloso estoy- dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final. **

Potter- regaño la profesora

Profesora soy fatalista- respondió el auror

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron. **

—**¿Qué es...? **

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor.**

Increíble que nos hicieran caso- sonrió Remus dejando a varios sorprendidos y a otros sin entender

**Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año.**

¿En verdad nos hicieron caso?- pregunto feliz Cornamenta

Si- festejo Sirius- no hicieron caso y lo hacen cada año

¿Fue su idea?- preguntaron sorprendidos los GW

Por supuesto- respondió orgulloso Lupin-¿Quién más?

**Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía: **

—**Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad... **

—**Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí? **

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. **

**Nadie respondió. **

—**¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? **

**Algunos asintieron. **

—**¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis. **

Es muy divertido- recordó Tonk

Y muy bueno siempre me ayuda cuando me tropiezo- agrego Teddy- y me cuenta lo que te pasaba a ti

¿En serio?- pregunto la metamorfomaga con brillos en los ojos

Si- sonrió Lilu- Teddy es muy torpe siempre se cae

Pero ponlo en una escoba- agrego Reg.- cambia del cielo a la tierra

—**En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. **

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. **

—**Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme. **

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. **

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido.**

Siempre es la misma reacción- acepto Remus

**Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: **

**«Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

Que raro- dijo por lo bajo Draco

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. **

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa. **

Si es verdad- reconoció Elizabeth- Petunia esta obsesionada con la limpieza

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero,**

Casi todos los presentes comenzaron a reir por los pensamientos del adolescente

**pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar: **

**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, **

Nadie lo niega- dijo Reg.

**pero no juzgues por lo que ves. **

Bien dicho- acepto el auror mirando a su ex profesor de pociones

**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **

**un sombrero más inteligente que yo. **

Lo intentamos- dijeron a coro los merodeadores tristemente

**Puedes tener bombines negros, **

**sombreros altos y elegantes. **

**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **

**y puedo superar a todos. **

**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza **

**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. **

Que bueno que no me lo puse en quinto- agrego la cazadora

**Así que pruébame y te diré **

**dónde debes estar. **

**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, **

**donde habitan los valientes. **

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad **

**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. **

Pero que bellas palabras- aceptaron los alumnos en de la casa

**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff **

**donde son justos y leales. **

**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff **

**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. **

Por supuesto- sonrió Tonks

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **

**porque los de inteligencia y erudición **

**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. **

Aunque el año anterior al que estamos leyendo tuvo cometió dos pequeños errores- dijo _Ginny_, haciendo reir a las Hermione y a Luna que entendieron lo dicho

**O tal vez en Slytherin **

**harás tus verdaderos amigos. **

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **

**para lograr sus fines. **

Los seis Slytherin asintieron

**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! **

**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! **

**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). **

**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. **

Linda canción- dijo Lily

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. **

—**¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred. **

Todos en la sala rieron por el comentario mientras las miradas de los futuristas se ensombrecían, al recordar que en su tiempo este pelirrojo revoltoso ya no estaba con ellos

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya. **

La de todos a esa edad y en ese momento- lo reconforto su abuelo paterno

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. **

—**Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! **

¿De dónde me suena el nombre?- Pregunto Reg.

No se- respondió Lilu sarcásticamente- puede ser que tal vez sea porque es el apellido de soltera de la tía Hannah

Ho claro- sonrió Reg.- por eso me sonaba

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. **

Respira Neville- dijo Ginny por lo bajo

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero. **

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña. **

—**¡Bones, Susan! **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah. **

—**¡Boot, Terry! **

—**¡RAVENCLAW! **

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. **

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, **

En ese momento _Hermione y Ginny_ se miraron sonriendo y gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡LAV-LAV!- provocando las risas a carcajada de _Harry_ y una sonrisa de _Ron_ y aunque algunos reclamaron no quisieron comentar el chiste

**en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. **

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable. **

Harry- dijo Dorea mirando feo a su nieto

No sabía que eras de esa casa- respondió el adolescente y solo porque era verdad lo perdonaron

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían. **

Harry es por apellido- dijo Hermione-

Mione paso hace cuatro años- respondió el adolescente asiendo sonrojar a su hermanita

—**¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! **

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! **

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse. **

—**Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor. **

—**Granger, Hermione. **

-¡HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRMIONE!- gritaron esta vez Ron y Harry sonrojando a la adolescente y reír a la adulta, bueno la risa de todos casi, que sabían que ella había ido al baile con Krum, y el rojo del Ron adolescente

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. **

—**¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó. **

Lo siento- dijeron los dos Ron- era un tonto- termino el adolescente

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren? **

Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Neville – y soy sangre pura

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos,**

Igual que Frank- sonrieron los merodeadores, haciendo feliz al joven que estaba conociendo cosas de su padre como estudiante

**a MacDougal, Morag. **

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! **

Típico- dijo Sirius

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. **

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente. **

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente: **

—**¡Potter; Harry! **

¡HAGGY!- volvieron a gritas las primeras, haciendo reír a la sala

Ese mote me lo puso Fleur- dijo el auror- y ni siquiera es mote, no sabía pronunciar el nombre

Aunque ahora lo hace por costumbre- pensó Ron-

Y no deja de hacerlo- termino Teddy- así que papa es tu mote

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales. **

—**¿Ha dicho Potter? **

—**¿Ese Harry Potter? **

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó. **

—**Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. **

Por su puesto es Gryffindor, hijo de Gryffindor- sonrió Charlus

**Tampoco la mente es mala. **

Es hijo de Lily- continuo John

**Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo,**

Y nieto de una Slytherin- agrego Dorea

**esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? **

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no». **

Oye – se enojo la matriarca de los Potter

Lo siento- dijeron a coro adolescente y auror

—**En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.**

¿No ves?- pregunto su abuela sonriendo con una arrogancia digna de la familia Black

**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR! **

Exacto- corearon los merodeadores, mientras Lily sonreía orgullosa al igual que su suegro

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. **

**Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. **

**Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban:**

**«¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». **

Son geniales- dijo Sirius-

**Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada. **

Es terrible esa sensación- agrego Luna-

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. **

Me encantan las comparaciones de Harry- dijeron a coro los GW

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura. **

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. **

¡RO-RO!- gritaron nuevamente, aunque ahora se unió _Harry _

Odio ese mote- dijo el pelirrojo adulto

Lo sabemos- respondió _Ginny_ son una sonrisa traviesa

**Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! **

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima. **

Amigos siempre- dijeron los Harry´s y los Ron

—**Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. **

**La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. **

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. **

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí. **

—**¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! **

La abuela nunca dice eso- reclamo Lilu-

Abuelita deverias seguir los pasos de el- aconsejo Teddy

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no. **

—**Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy. **

Lo siento- dijo el adolescente antes de que lo regañaran

—**¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry? **

Percy no dijo nada, para el Dumbledore está mintiendo así que actualmente lo consideraba Loco, aunque con eso de ver a sus hermanos adultos, y a Ginny su hermanita casada con Potter, y que se había embarazado de quince años, y que a su familia no le importara, era terrible, Potter era inestable y un mentiroso, hicieran lo que hicieran él no era bueno para su hermanita

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta. **

Tengo hambre- reclamaron los Weasley, Sirius, Reg. Y Lilu

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. **

Que idiota- dijo Hermione

**Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso. **

Es que los bombones los ponen por mi- agrego Albus sonriendo como niño pequeño

—**Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete. **

—**¿No puede...? **

—**No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor. **

No, ese es Nick casi decapitado- dijeron los Gryffindor a coro

—**¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado! **

—**Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad**

Lo que siempre digo- dijo la castaña adulta- tienes la sensibilidad de un ladrillo

Pues encontraste que tenía bastante sensibilidad cuando te pedí matrimonio- respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo

¿y cuanto tiempo lo planeaste amor?- pregunto _Hermione_-

Lo importante es que lo hice y te gusto- se defendió _Ron _

**, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena. **

—**¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado? **

Eso no se pregunta y menos en la cena- dijo enojada Lily

¿y por qué?- pregunto su madre curiosa

El libro lo dirá- respondió James

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado. **

—**Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.**

No, no quería saberlo- agrego la señora Evans

**Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!**

Qué vergüenza- gritaron los tres leones futuristas y los dos del pasado-

Entiendo lo de las casas- dijo John- ¿pero porque tanto drama?

En las escuelas es normal que el curso A se lleve mal con el B- contesto su Bis nieta- aquí es lo mismo, solo que más poderoso, y es entre Gryffindor y Slytherin

En realidad- agrego Tonks- todos odian a Slytherin, pero ellos se pelean más Gryffindor

John asintió feliz conociendo mas sobre el mundo de su hija, aunque fuera por un motivo tan feo como el hecho de estar leyendo la terrible vida de su nieto y la muerte de su hija menor, y lo terrible que sería su mayor con su propia sangre

**El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. **

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia. **

—**¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés. **

—**Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado. **

Es que nunca cuenta- respondió Snape a los presentes que lo miraban en exceso, puesto que era el jefe de la casa - por lo que nadie lo sabe

En ese momento el trio de oro del futuro además de _Ginny_ levantaron la mano, dando a entender que si sabían

A los 17 años- respondió a _Harry _a la pregunta no dicha

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche... **

Tengo hambre- volvieron a reclamar los antes mencionados, siendo ignorados por todos los demás

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias. **

—**Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él. **

Eso no se debe hacer- dijo enojado Snape, quien se gano una mirada de comprensión de Lily y de _Harry _dejándolo anonadado

**Los demás rieron. **

—**¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron. **

—**Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville**

¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily asustada-

Bueno es que…- dijo el león bajando la cabeza

Cuarto libro mama- interrumpió Harry

¿Tu lo…

Así es – respondió el adolescente- pero fue sin querer, y juro que no se lo he dicho a nadie

Es verdad- acepto Hermione- nosotros nos enteraríamos dentro de algunos días, pero no por Harry

Claro- acepto Neville sin saber que decir

—**, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo. **

Frank conto una historia parecida- recordó James- y tenía que ver eso tío abuelo tuyo

Alice en cambio- sonrió Lily- fue más practica ella hizo magia para quitarle las espinas a una rosa

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...») **

Solo Hermione- dijeron sus amigos

Y Lily- agrego James

Y Remus- continúo Sirius

Y Rose- dijeron los otros tres- les faltan dos años y ya quiere entrar- termino Lilu

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. **

Los merodeadores comenzaron a reír, mientras Lily ponía mala cara y el adolescente se sonrojaba ya que estaban sus profesores-

La misma descripción que le doy yo- dijo James entre risas- esto demuestra que eres mi hijo

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente. **

—**¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza. **

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy **

—**N-nada. **

Te duele la cicatriz- dijo asustada Lily- ¿estás bien?

Si- respondió el adolescente-

¿y tú?- pregunto al adulto

Hace 6 años que no me duele- sonrió _Harry_ por la preocupación de esa mujer que sería su madre

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. **

¿Quejicus?- pregunto James medio enojado

No te preocupes- sonrió el auror-

—**¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy. **

—**Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. **

De sobra si es un…

No termines esa frase frente a mis hijos Sirius- dijo _Harry_ bastante serio

Está bien- acepto el animago- no diré nada contra él, claro mientras no se lo merezca

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. **

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio. **

—**Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. **

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. **

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley. **

Antes apuntaban a nosotros- suspiro con añoranza el perrito

—**El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. **

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. **

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. **

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo. **

—**¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy. **

—**Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar.**

Exactamente- corroboraron Lily y Remus

**Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos. **

Pero que pomposo- dijeron enojados los gemelos evitando la mirada de pena de su madre

—**¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas. **

Todavía no entiendo que tienen contra la canción- dijo el director

Yo tampoco- lo apoyaron los bromistas presentes

Y pregunta- dijeron por lo bajo Minerva y Severus

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. **

—**¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos! **

**Y todo el colegio vociferó: **

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **

**enséñanos algo, por favor. **

**Aun que seamos viejos y calvos **

**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **

**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **

**con algunas materias interesantes. **

**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **

**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **

**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **

**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **

**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **

**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman. **

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.**

Al igual que los presentes en la sala

**Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo. **

—**¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! **

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. **

Compresible- dijeron maternamente sus abuelas

**Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. **

Harry tienes que fijarte o después no sabrás llegar a la sala común- regaño Lily

No importa pelirroja así puede salir a merodear- sonrió James

**Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. **

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él. **

Gracias, gracias- decían una y otra vez los gemelos, admitiendo sin vergüenza que ellos le habían enseñado eso a Pevees, mientras sus hermanos se reían

—**Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece. **

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo. **

—**¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? **

Siempre la misma amenaza- Dijo Sirius

Es mejor un hechizo- sonrió James, al igual que el trió dorado y Neville puesto que Remus se los había enseñado el tercer año

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones. **

—**¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido! **

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon. **

—**Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy **

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar. **

Y después de 20 años se vengó de la broma de Frank con el pobre Neville- dijo Remus- cuando descansemos te lo cuento- agrego el licántropo haciendo sonreír al Longbottom

—**Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos. **

A mi si- dijeron los bromistas de las tres épocas y Harry sorprendiendo a varios

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa. **

—**¿Santo y seña? —preguntó. **

—**Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. **

¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto John

No esta se parece en realidad a la de la mansión- respondieron Dorea, _Ginny_ y Lilu

¿Mansión?- pregunto Harry

Si- rio su yo futuro- la mansión Potter, pero la utilizamos para navidades, bautizos, matrimonios y eventos familiares como esos

Ha- dijo el adolescente mientras Ginny le cerraba la boca

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama. **

—**Una comida increíble, ¿no? —Murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas. **

Matemos a la rata- dijeron Remus y Sirius que silenciosamente habían adquirido un acuerdo para hablar insultar al traidor cuando saliera

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato. **

¿ y querías seguir comiendo?- pregunto la pelirroja –

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvio cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy,**

¿yo?- pregunto el adolescente contrariado

**que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, **

¿yo?-pregunto ahora el profesor enojado

**cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. **

**Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño. **

Qué bueno- dijo el adolescente en un suspiro

Aquí termina- dijo Lilu- Tonks se ofreció a leer, por lo que tuvo que soltar la mano de Remus para sostener el libro, mientras el merodeador recordaba la noche anterior…...

**Pregunta: hago lemmon de ellos ¿si o no?, espero sus opiniones besos**


	8. el profesor de pociones

Tanto Tonks como Remus entraron sonrojados a la habitación, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la habitación tenía una cama matrimonial, aparte del baño.

¿Qué iba a pasar?, no tenía idea pero sabía que tenían que hablar, y pasara lo que pasara no podía postergarlo más, cuando Teddy se presento dijo que ambos estaban casados, pero… ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?, la pobre mujer de 22 años no sabía nada, y eso se demostraba en que su cabello se volviera prácticamente un arcoíris, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no era capaz de controlarse, y mientras pensaba una y otra vez en el hecho de que la puerta decía matrimonio Lupin Tonks

-soy 13 años mayor que tu- esas palabras sorprendieron a la joven que de inmediato se dio vuelta- no tengo dinero y como guinda de la torta soy un hombre lobo, me puedes explicar ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi?

-yo…- la auror decidió ser sincera- desde que te vi cuando tenía siete años, me gustaste, fuiste y eres mi primer amor, y siempre hacia todo pensando en ti, intentando comportarme como una mujer madura para que me vieras, pero para ti era una niña

Dora eras una niña, tenias siete- sonrió el licántropo acercándose

La cosa- dijo enojada la mujer- es que después de todo lo que paso y tu desapareciste, yo deje de intentar ser adulta y volví a ser yo, y luego de la nada tu aparecer y me revolucionas las hormonas, y con solo verte sonreír, con el hecho de que siempre me ayudas cuando tengo mis problemas motoros y cuando me di cuentas ya estaba peor que cuando tenía siete, y antes que digas nada, no te preocupes por el hecho de que no sientas nada por mi aparte de simpatía, pero te pido que pienses en todo esto porque me gustaría que naciera Teddy

-yo también quiero que nazca y aunque no me gusta el hecho de que tengamos que leer la vida de Harry y sus secretos, esto me dio el empujón que necesitaba para aceptar el hecho de que me gustas y mucho, no puedo asegurarte que te amo, porque nunca me permití sentir amor, que no fuera fraternal para con mis amigos, y ahora que se todo lo que has dicho- hablo mientras se acercaba a su presa- te felicito por ser tu misma, y no intentar ser una adulta enojona, pues no me hubieras gustado- rio al ver que la pelirrosa se sonrojaba- soy viejo, no tengo dinero y soy un mounstro no puedo ofrecerte nada y lo sabes

Viejo no eres- sonrió la joven y lo otro no me interesa- y luego de eso beso a Remus, lo beso como lo había imaginado, lo beso con amor, pasión y porque no lujuria, y él, el no se izo esperar, desde hace algunos días despertaba tras unos sueños en lo que uffff, que mejor Sirius no se enterara.

Rodeo su cintura, y la atrajo a su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar de espalda y termino sentado en la cama con ella en sus brazos beso su cuello, sus labios, como un loco, para que intentar recordar desde cuando no tenía un contacto así con una mujer, sonrió cuando sintió el primer gemido proveniente de los labios de su compañera, quería seguir bajando y probarla por completo pero esta era la primera vez que se decían algo, y no quería llevársela a la cama de inmediato

Cuando logro controlarse y alejarse un poco de Tonks, ella lo miro con unos ojos rebosantes de deseo y una cara que daba miedo

-ni se te ocurra detenerte, por una estupidez como la caballerosidad inglesa, soy joven pero no soy una niña, Remus, no te negare que no eres el primero- sonrió al ver una mueca de celos en el lobo- pero quiero que seas el ultimo y quiero ahora mismo que me hagas el amor, sin peros, somos adulto- comenzó ella a dar besos cortos por la cara del hombre- y es sexo- bajo a su cuello- ¿y qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- comenzó a desabotonar la camisa- Teddy es muy guapo y saco lo mejor de los dos

Si- aceptó el licántropo dando vuela a la mujer que reía a carcajadas y la acomoda bajo su cuerpo- pero tal vez se enoje si nace antes

En eso tienes razón- reconoció en el mismo instante en que el la volvió a besar en los labios con intensidad, y comenzaron a acariciarse y a sacarse la ropa que sobraba.

Remus se dedico a besar cada pedazo de piel que iba encontrando produciendo cosquillas y risas en la mujer que se movía bajo de el

Dora si no dejas de reírte Sirius vendrá a asesinarme- dijo el licántropo mientras bajaba al pecho de la joven

Me subestima profesor, soy una auror destacada, silencie la habitación apenas entramos- rio- cambiando de tema ¿deseas algo en especial?- pregunto mientras aumentaba en tamaño de sus senos

No- respondió lunático, mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa- al menos esta noche quiero hacerle el amor a Dora, después tendremos tiempos para fantasías, ahora quiero tu cuerpo, tu verdadero cuerpo

La metamorfomaga sonrió y volvió a la normalidad y para su deleite vio el brillo de deseo en los ojos miel de su amado

Para que describir las maravillas que sintieron durante la noche, si solo se puede decir que durmieron cerca de tres horas, y que al levantarse aguantaron las burlas de Sirius estoicamente y rieron al ver a _Ginny_ despertaba a Teddy y su dulce niña de cabellera rosa le pedía a la anterior que dejara que ella los despertara al día siguiente

¡Remus! ¡Remus!- sonrió la auror mientras se acomodaba a su lado para comenzar a leer el siguiente capítulo- ¿en qué pensabas?

En nada- le miro y luego agrego- comienza a leer

Pero no te vayas a las nubes rosas lunático- rio Sirius

Basta tío- regaño la metamorfomago- siguiente capítulo **El profesor de pociones **

Si existe un capítulo dedicado a Snape, no me pidas que no lo insulte- dijo el animago mirando a su ahijado adulto

Sin groserías- negocio el euro- están mis hijos

Está bien- asintió Sirius- al menos lo intentare

—**Allí, mira. **

—**¿Dónde? **

—**Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo. **

—**¿El de gafas? **

—**¿Has visto su cara? **

—**¿Has visto su cicatriz? **

Fue terrible ese primer día- dijeron a coro los dos Harry-

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. **

Me paso igual- dijo Lilu intentando parecer malhumorada-

Aunque a diferencia tuya a ella le encantaba- agrego Teddy

-¡es la hija de Harry Potter!- ¡si es la princesa!- ¡su papa venció a Voldemort!- ¡que linda!- comenzó Regulus a decir la mayoría de las cosas que le decían a Lilu

Y en esos momentos- molesto Teddy- a canuto le salía lo celoso y se llevaba a Lilu lejos de todos

Cállate- dijo el mencionado sonrojado mientras los presentes reían

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase. **

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. **

No las conté, lo había leído en el verano- respondió el adolescente- y me pareció curioso que dijera el número de escaleras

**Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. **

La odio- agrego Neville por lo bajo

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, **

Las cocinas- dijeron con brillos en los ojos, los merodeadores, herederos y los GW

**y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar. **

Necesitas un hechizo especial- sonrió Dumbledore

Piertotum locomotor- dijo el auror, sorprendiendo a varios

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. **

Detesto eso- aceptó Neville

**También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ! **

Crecen tan rápido-sonrió Sirius

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch.**

Si lo es- aceptaron todos los presentes, sin importar casa o edad claro menos Dumbledore

**Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. **

Aléjense de esa puerta- dijeron a coro Molly, Dorea y Elizabeth

Muy tarde- respondieron los mencionados por lo bajo

**No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató. **

Milagro- dijo el trió de oro-

**Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. **

Es terrible- aceptó Lily- y después de veinte años todavía vive

Nadie quiere esa gata- aceptó Snape mientras McGonagall asentía

**Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie**

Mentira- dijeron los merodeadores y los GW

**(excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),**

Si pero fue gracias a nosotros- agrego Sirius- y al mapa

No lo negamos- respondieron Fred y George- y lo agradecemos

**y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris. **

Aun no me doy por vencido- dijo Ron en un susurro aunque todos lo escucharon y en vez de regañarlo se rieron

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas. **

¿Palabras graciosas?- pregunto McGonagall aunque nadie respondió

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta**

Por respeto a la profesora no presente algunos se taparon la boca para reír

**llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. **

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo.**

Todavía no entiendo cómo es que se enteraron de eso- dijo Albus con sus ojos brillando mientras miraba a los merodeadores

En mi defensa estábamos perdidos- dijo Sirius-

Estábamos recién armando el mapa- agrego Lunático

Y los instintos lobunos de nuestro querido Lunático no nos sirvieron- termino James haciendo reír a todos

**Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran. **

Es clase es buena para recuperar el sueño perdido- dijo Lilu, mientras sus abuela y su tía la miraban mal

Si- aceptó su padre- fue mi clase favorita durante sexto- término recordando que durante ese año académico dormía muy pocas horas durante las noches gracias a su querida esposa

¿Por qué?- preguntaron las dos Hermione

Cosas mías Mione- respondió el auror

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista. **

Fue vergonzoso- agrego el adolescente

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase. **

—**Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos. **

Nosotros siempre volvemos- agrego James

Eso es porque ustedes entienden la materia- aceptó la profesora- aunque no la aplicaban como se debía

Ejemplos- dijeron los gemelos y los herederos

James transformo en rata a un chico de Hufflepuff que le pidió salir a Lily- acoto Remus

Si y en una taza a uno de séptimo- agrego Sirius- por lo mismo

Y tú en un felpudo a ese de Ravenclaw que invito a Marlene- agrego James y fue solo hace unas horas en el tiempo del que vengo

_Harry _no pinto de rosa a un Ravenclaw que intento pasarse de listo con _Ginny_ en séptimo- recordó _Ron_

¿No que tu no fuiste?- pregunto la pelirroja

Todos sabían que eras mi novia y que incluso éramos padres- respondió el auror- y el idiota intento coquetearte, además _Ron_ me ayudo, y no solo fue a él a su amigo también

Eso fue porque molesto a _Luna_- respondió el pelirrojo

¿A mí?- pregunto la mencionada

Por supuesto- respondieron los futuristas a coro- eres nuestra amiga no dejaremos que nadie te moleste- termino Weasley

Si y por eso hicieron sufrir al pobre de Rolf- dijo enojada _Hermione_

¿Te recuerdo todo lo que tuve que pasar para que tus cuñados aceptaran que me casaba con _Ginny_?- argumento _Harry_

Exacto- asintió _Ron-_ si _Harry_ aguanto Rolf también, además solo tuvo que pasar 3 pruebas, la de _Harry_, la de _Neville_ y la mía

Si pero Rolf es solo el novio- contraataco la pelirroja- y nosotros nos íbamos a casar

Lo importante es que las paso y ahora están muy felices- termino el auror

Yo soy ustedes busco nuevas pruebas para que pase- agrego Teddy como quien no quiere la cosa

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron los cuatro futuristas

Pues que cuando teníamos 10 años la tía Luna se caso con el- sonrió Lilu inocentemente

El trió dorado del presente se sorprendió ya que ellos nunca imaginaron ser amigos de Luna, ya que la muchacha era un poco extraña, pero por lo que escuchaban se llevaban muy bien, aunque a Harry le gustaría saber quién era ese chico de Ravenclaw que se había intentado meter con su mujer… espera un momento ¿su mujer?, desde que momento estaba aceptando el hecho de que se casaría con Ginny, no es que le molestara, además ¿Qué pruebas tuvo que pasar?

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. **

Ni tanto- aseguro James, que ya lo podía hacer, aunque no podía decir que aprendió mientras averiguaba como convertirse en cornamenta

**Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. **

En la nuestra solo fueron James y Lily- recordó Sirius- porque las de lunático tenían forma de aguja pero seguían siendo cerillas

Claro chucho y las tuyas tenían pelos- agrego el ex-profesor

¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto sorprendida Lilu

Lo siento pequeña pero tu padre me tiene prohibido decir malas palabras frente tuyo -respondió el animago mientras se encogía de hombros

Tenias once- rebatió Harry, mientras meditaba un poco- sabes no quiero saber

**La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa. **

Sonrisa que en mi caso solo duro un día- asevero James mientras hacia reír a los presentes

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. **

¿Casi?- pregunto Malfoy

Un desastre en realidad- reconoció el adolescente

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia.**

¿Desde cuándo es un príncipe africano?- pregunto Harry-

No tengo idea compañero- respondió Ron-

Por lo menos el lo ve como príncipe- acoto Hermione mientras se encogía de hombros

**Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera. **

Error- dijo a coro el trió de oro futurista

Ni el ajo apesta tanto- acepto Harry-

¿A que se refieren?- pregunto Astoria-

Tía como estamos leyendo la vida de papa, consideramos que es mejor dejar que las cosas se muestren como las encontraron ellos, además así se hará más interesante la lectura- respondió Teddy

Es verdad- aceptó la pequeña serpiente-

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja. **

¿Eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto el pelirrojo adolescente

Para mi bueno- respondió Harry

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez. **

Felicidades- sonrieron los merodeadores

—**¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales. **

—**Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad. **

—**Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior. **

Lo deberes no tiene nada que ver con los puntos- respondió la profesora

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes. **

**Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato. **

**Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual), **

**sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig. **

**Hagrid **

Gracias por ser tan bueno Hagrid- sonrió Elizabeth

Lo hago porque lo quiero- respondió el semi-gigante

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig. **

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces. **

**Sirius y Remus vieron con enojo a Snape, mi luego con suplica al adulto**

No me meteré en eso- respondió el auror- mal que mal yo igual lo odiaba en ese entonces

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba. **

Exactamente- reconoció el Profesor para sorpresa de los herederos

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. **

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry **

—**Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad. **

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros. **

No compares- dijeron los Weasley

—**Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo**

En eso tiene razón- aceptaron varios

—**. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar. **

Muy buen discurso- reconoció Minerva- claro hasta la última parte

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque. **

¡Harry!- reclamo la castaña por partida doble

— **¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? **

-eso es materia de cuarto- dijo enojado el licántropo

- yo igual lo siento- hablo _Harry_ dejando sorprendidos a casi todos que no entendían las palabras, a excepción de Severus el cual asintió con su cabeza- y lo he sentido toda mi vida

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire. **

¿Lo sabías?- pregunto Bill a la adolescente

¿Por qué no me sorprende?- dijeron Fred y George

—**No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry. **

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón. **

—**Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. **

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione. **

Severus- dijo enojada la jefa de los leones

Es mi clase Minerva, yo no me entrometo en la tuya- aclaro el profesor

—**Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? **

¿En la garganta de Ron?- pregunto sonriendo la señora Potter

Pero que graciosa hermanita- ironizo el pelirrojo- y si mal no recuerdo era para tu marido

Eso te paso por comilón- devolvió la pelirroja-

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa. **

Draco- hablo por primera vez Narcisa en casi toda la mañana-

Lo siento- murmuro el joven

—**No lo sé, señor. **

—**Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? **

1, 2, 3, 4- comenzó a contar Lily sin entender porque su mejor amigo trataba así a su hijo

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos? **

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione. **

—**¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? **

Eso es de quinto- grito enojada la pelirroja- ¿pero que te ocurre? Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo o ¿acaso paso algo entre tú y yo en estos años?

Lily…- Snape no fue capaz de decir nada, ¿Cómo explicarle que odia ver sus ojos, en el cuerpo de su némesis? ¿Cómo decirle que cada noche se pregunta cómo sería que Harry llevara su apellido? ¿Qué le dijera papa?

Claro que no pelirroja- interrumpió James enojado- como nunca ha podido ganarme una se desquita con nuestro hijo, sabiendo que tanto tu como yo estamos muertos, ¿acaso peso mas tu odio por mí que tu supuesta amistad con mi mujer?- pregunto irónicamente el cazador

Aun no soy tu mujer Potter, y esto no que en los registros- suspiro la prefecta- pero tienes razón peso más su odio a ti, que mi amistad

Snape no dijo nada, pero vio en los ojos de su Lily tristeza, en la de _Harry_ comprensión y en el de la pequeña Lily vio esperanza y cariño

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra. **

¿Algo que no sepas?- pregunto Remus para cambiar los ánimos

Nada- sonrió _Ron_- ella sabe todo

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? **

Así se hace- sonrió Sirius

No te dejes amedrentar por nadie- agrego Charlus-

Menos por una serpiente- agrego cornamenta

¡James!- grito Dorea

Lo siento- dijo por lo bajo el adolescente

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido. **

—**Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—.**

No te haría daño comportante un poco mejor- dijo enojada la profesora de transformaciones

**Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo? **

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo: **

—**Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter. **

Al menos fue uno- aceptaron los Gemelos

¿Cuántos de quito en sexto?- pregunto _Ron_

¿En la primera clase o en el baño?- pregunto el auror haciendo memoria

¿En el baño?- preguntaron todos los presentes

No pregunten- respondió _Harry_- pero en realidad no me acuerdo cuantos puntos me quito, y hablando de sexto, puedo revisar el sexto libro

¿Por qué?- pregunto Dumbledore, pero el mago solo se encogió de hombros y sonrojo antes de responder- es que depende de que lo que salga, los dejare leerlo

¿Por qué?- pregunto _Hermione_ - si lo único que sale seria tus- el auror la vio con una sonrisa burlona- nuestros, nuestros celos

Hermione hay cosas que es mejor que no sepan, y que tampoco influyen en la historia-respondió _Ginny _

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. **

Será ¿Por qué es el ahijado?- pregunto ácidamente Astoria

No te metas Greengrass – respondió Draco en lo que pareció un silbido

Yo no me meto, solo confirmo un hecho- respondió la serpiente sonriendo, mientras los futuristas se preguntaban una y otra vez ¿Cómo mierda terminaron juntos?

**En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. **

Eres igual a Alice- sonrió Lily- a ella le pasa igual

¿Enserio?- pregunto sonriendo Neville

Si- respondió la pelirroja- aunque es un As para Herbologia, nadie la supera

**En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas. **

¿Te dolió mucho?- pregunto maternalmente Dorea

No paso nada grave- respondió Neville-gracias señora Potter

No me digas señora- sonrió la pelirroja- dime tía, yo soy prima de tu abuelo

¿Qué?- preguntaron casi todos los presentes

Charlus lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse- todos los sangre puras de esta sala estamos conectados familiarmente, si no mal recuerdo tu querido Sirius te sabes casi todo el árbol ¿No?

Así es – respondió el animago-

— **¡Chico idiota! —Dijo Snape con enfado,**

Idiota serás tú- dijo Sirius-

**Haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? **

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz. **

—**Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville. **

—**Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor. **

¿Cómo si fuera culpa de Harry?- pregunto enojada Lily- puedes dejar de molestar a mi hijo de una maldita vez Snape

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero. **

—**No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable. **

Eso no es nada- dijo por lo bajo Sirius

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto? **

—**Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George.**

Y nunca eran dos- dijeron mientras sonreían los gemelos

**¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo? **

Por supuesto- sonrió Hagrid mientras más mejor

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. **

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo: **

—Atrás, Fang, atrás.

¿El cachorro?- pregunto James

El mismo- sonrió el semi-gigante- está bastante grande

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta. **

—**Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang. **

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. **

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos. **

La casa de Hagrid es genial- dijeron todos los que la conocían con un brillo especial en los ojos

—**Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía. **

Por supuesto- sonrió Remus- pero si tiene una mascota con el nombre no se… he…

Fluffy- digo James-

Si Fluffy –aceptó el licántropo- es mejor correr

Haberlo dicho antes- agrego en un susurro Hermione

—**Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel. **

—**Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

Y la otra mitad a ti- agrego el semi-gigante mientras Molly veía feo a su hijo

Claro olvídate de nosotros- lloro teatralmente Sirius

Bueno con ustedes pase una vida entera- sonrió Hagrid mientras todos los otros reían

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.**

Hagrid-hablo el director al guardabosque que se había puesto un poco triste- no es que tu comida sea mala, es deliciosa, solo que a veces te olvidas de que somos humanos y nuestros dientes son más débiles

Tendré más cuidado profesor- agradeció el semi-gigante

**Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica. **

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo». **

Te adoramos Hagrid- sonrieron todos los bromistas

—**Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. **

Buena idea- sonrió James con un brillo asesino en los ojos-

**¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo. **

Hablare con el- aseguro Dumbledore

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos. **

—**Pero realmente parece que me odie. **

—**¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? **

¿Preguntas?- agregaron los merodeadores al unisón

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello. **

Mal mentiroso- regaño Lilu

—**¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales. **

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito.**

Buenas deducciones – agrego Kingley

**Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta. **

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS **

**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. **

El día de tu cumpleaños- agrego Dorea- ese es el día de tu cumpleaños

Así es- respondió el adolescente

**Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. **

**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. **

**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts. **

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha. **

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí! **

Fue después- dijo el adolescente en un susurro casi inaudible

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones? **

Tiene razón- respondió Tonks- puede que estén ligados

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle? **

Las respuestas serian estas- agrego Remus- para la primera creo que si, la segunda no se, y la tercera es un claro que si Harry

Aquí termina- agrego Dora- ¿Quién Lee?

Que lea James- ofreció Harry

Soy tu padre- dijo el adolescente mirando al auror-

Soy mayor que tu no pidas milagros- respondió el auror encogiéndose de hombros- además mi versión de 15 te dice papa

**UFFF lo más difícil de este capítulo fue encontrar el parentesco entre Dorea y Neville y aunque costo lo encontré vendito árbol genealógico de la noble y ancestral familia Black **


	9. El Duelo a media noche

**El duelo a medianoche, **ese es mi hijo- grito James haciendo reír a varios

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. **

Comprensible- dijeron a coro los merodeadores y los GW

**Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él.**

Eso es suerte- sonrió Luna

Luna- interrumpió Ginny- estamos hablando de la suerte de Harry

Eso es un muy buen punto- afirmo Lily que ya estaba aceptando la mala suerte de su hijo

Que dulces- dijo el adolescente mientras su futura madre, su futra esposa y su futura amiga reian

**O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos. **

Yo lo dije- sonrió la pelirroja

—**Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy. **

Eres mi hijo- se auto interrumpió James- no harás el ridículo y si lo haces no saldrás a hogsmeade

Pero qué poca fe tienes en el cachorro cornamenta- rio Sirius-

Hasta yo se que lo hará bien- agrego Lily

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa. **

Todos- dijeron los magos a coro

—**No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería. **

**Al igual que el padre- rio Remus**

**Mira tu escoria- comenzó Lucius, cuando en ese momento apareció un Holow**

No aceptamos que nadie insulte a Remus y menos un mortifago idiota, que no sirve para nada- dijo una voz

Hombre por Merlín contrólate- se escucho una voz femenina

Para que lo intentes prima si este no cambia- se escucho una tercera voz- pero como interrumpió será mejor decir algo

Ok- dijo la segunda voz- Lilu, Teddy y Reg., no son los únicos que hacen travesuras, pero nosotros somos del futuro más futuro, es decir que nosotros somos de ocho años al futuro

Resulta que los merodeaidotas encontraron el hechizo- agrego la tercera voz- y como la cosa es que ustedes ya lo habían hecho sin nuestro consentimiento decidimos enviarlos a ustedes también, y nosotros somos quienes enviamos a los del pasado aparte del tío Ron y la tía Hermione

Así que no se enojen ni se asusten por lo que podría pasar y sigan leyendo, nosotros apareceremos para el segundo libro, mientras los merodeaidiotas pidieron ir para el tercero, y los otros llegaran conforme quieran- hablo la primera voz

Y por ultimo enviaremos mas visitas del pasado, en su caso pueden ser del pasado o del futuro, ahora sigan leyendo.

Besos S.H.M R.J.W y A.S.P

El mato- grito Lilu- los matare lenta y dolorosamente

Lo que me parece increíble es que ella haya accedido- agrego Teddy

Cálmate amor para el otro libro los matamos- sonrió Reg. Con un brillo en los ojos- ahora como no diremos quienes son, porque en el tiempo de ninguno de ustedes han nacido sigamos leyendo

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles. **

¿y donde era eso?- pregunto enojada Narcisa-

Mama…

Acaso no te enseñe que es malo decir mentiras- agrego la mujer haciendo sonrojar al adolescente mientras los otros intentaban no burlarse, cosa que Astoria hizo feliz de la vida

**Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. **

Y por eso nunca más volví a prestar mi escoba- agrego Charlie- y pobre de ti cuñadito si vuelve a salir Charles en los libros cuando se refiera a mi

No es mi culpa- se defendió el adolescente

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, **(insertar gruñido de _Harry_) **que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol.**

**Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.**

Yo tampoco le veo lo existente- dijeron a la vez Lily y Hermione

**Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran. **

Ese es nuestro hermano- gritaron orgullosos los GW

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. **

Si es hijo de Frank- dijeron los merodeadores a la vez

**Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra. **

Tienes toda la razón- agrego Neville

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo.**

Mientras no intentes aprendértelo de memoria Hermione- dijo Remus sonriendo indulgentemente, mientras las dos mencionadas se sonrojaban, y sus amigos intentaban aguantar la risa

**Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado.**

¡Hermione! –dijeron varios mientras todos se reían de la inocencia de la joven

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. **

No son estúpidas y el libro es bueno- se auto interrumpió James- hay niña apenas cambiemos el tiempo me asegurare a hacerme amigo de tus padres y sepas montar una escoba desde pequeña y en cuanto a ti jovencito- dijo mirando a Harry- aprenderás a leer con ese libro

Ni se te ocurra Potter- dijo enojada Lily- mi hijo ira a una escuela muggle antes de que entre a Hogwarts

Lily tiene razón- dijeron a coro los Evans y los Potter

**Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. **

Que cariñosos mis amigos- dijo burlona la castaña

Así nos quieres- respondieron Harry y Ron

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin. **

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco. **

—**¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—.**

A Frank siempre le envían una- recordó James- y siempre la pierde, yo creo que las recordadoras nuevas le intentan hacer recordar donde están las que perdió

Potter puedes continuar leyendo- dijo enojado Snape

Si, Quejicus pero cálmate o te saldrán mas arrugas- molesto el cazador para seguir leyendo

**La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo... **

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. **

Draco- dijo seria Narcisa

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. **

Si chicos tienen que ser buenos amigos- los felicito James mientras Lily asentía con la cabeza

**En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, **

Mucho mejor- agrego el joven Potter, mientras Remus y Sirius asentían con la cabeza y Lily negaba

**pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí. **

Mini huele los problemas- dijeron los Weasley

—**¿Qué sucede? **

—**Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora. **

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa. **

—**Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. **

Típico, sin sirvientes no sirves- agrego Collins

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. **

Perfecto para volar- dijo en un suspiro Dorea

**La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. **

**Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda. **

Hay que cambiarlas- dijeron los gemelos a coro

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón. **

Es muy observador Harry- sonrió Dumbledore

—**Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. **

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños. **

—**Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba». **

—**¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos. **

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos,**

Un digno Potter/Black- dijeron a la vez Charlus y Dorea a la vez

Extrañaba esas peleas- suspiro Sirius

**pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. **

**«A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo»**

Buena comparación- acepto Minerva

**pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra. **

Eso ni lo dudes- rio Neville

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años. **

Adoro a la profesora- agrego Collins

—**Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos... **

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. **

—**¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y.. **

**BUM... **

**Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. **

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico. **

—**La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse. **

Al menos no fue tanto- suspiro Dorea- estaba asustada

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. **

—**No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo. **

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía. **

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas. **

—**¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? **

Draco- Narcisa estaba cada vez mas enojada

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro. **

—**¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante. **

—**Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati. **

Lo dice la solterona- rio Reg. Dejando a varios sorprendidos

—**¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. **

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió. **

—**Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. **

Pobre enano- sonrió James- por desgracia para ti Harry saco el carácter de mi pelirroja, y cuando esta calmada es mejor huir

¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- pregunto _Ginny_

Así es mi querida nuera- aseguro el cazador- ¿por qué preguntas?

Es que como quien manda en la casa soy yo- sonrió la pelirroja haciendo reír a varios

Harry- agrego Bill- no sé si decirte lo siento o gracias por casarte por Ginny

Yo soy tu no hablo que tu esposa es igual- sonrió el auror

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad. **

—**Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol? **

Draco- Narcisa está muy enojada

—**¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó: **

—**¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! **

¡Ni se te ocurra!-gritaron a la vez Dorea y Elizabeth

¿Saben que eso ya paso?- pregunto el adolescente asustado

No importa- rugió la pelirroja, haciendo que varios se preguntaran si en verdad ella había sido Slytherin

**Harry cogió su escoba. **

¡HARRY!- grito Elizabeth-

—**¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío. **

Hazle caso- rogo Dorea

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. **

Creo que nadie puede negar que es mi hijo- susurro James mientras seguía leyendo

**Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. **

¡Ese es mi hijo!- grito James a todo pulmón- eres un natural como tu padre

**Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron. **

Es que era para admirarse- agrego el pelirrojo

Es verdad- lo secundo Neville

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado. **

—**¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba! **

—**Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado. **

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo fir me la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían. **

James estaba más y mas extasiado mientras leí lo bueno que era su hijo en la escoba

—**Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry **

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado. **

—**¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. **

Fue una hermosa recordadora- asintieron Charlus y Dorea- pero no te preocupes volaste de maravilla- aseguro su abuelo

Aun no termina- dijo la profesora sonriendo- Potter siga leyendo

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo. **

Genial, genial, genial- decía James una y otra vez al leer una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era su hijo, una cosa era enterarse de que se casaría con su amada pelirroja, y que tendría un hijo, pero en ese momento, en que se dio cuenta que por fin compartía algo con su hijo, su instinto paterno despertó, y de una forma increíble, por lo que tomo cerca de 10 minutos que James se calmara, puesto que no quería soltar el libro

—**¡HARRY POTTER! **

Mini mi hijo acaba de hacer algo increíble y usted lo reta- dijo James enojado

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando. **

—**Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts... **

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia. **

Entonces no está enojada está preocupada- respiro tranquilo el cazador

—**¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello... **

—**No fue culpa de él, profesora... **

—**Silencio, Parvati. **

—**Pero Malfoy.. **

—**Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo. **

Mierda- se escucho de los visitantes del pasado, puesto que los presentes y futuristas ya sabían que había pasado

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.**

Potter- regaño la profesora

Soy fatalista- respondió el adolescente

**Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa? **

Nada porque no llegaste- rieron burlones los GW

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid.**

Gracias- sonrió el semi-gigante- pero a me expulsaron por algo peor

Lo sé y lo siento- agrego el azabache

**Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid. **

Tienes una magnifica imaginación- acoto Luna

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. **

—**Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento? **

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

Si- dijeron los GW tiritando de miedo y con un verdadero terror en la cara, mientras McGonagall rodaba los ojos, tras las miradas de susto e inseguridad de los del pasado

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido. **

Siempre- sonrió Percy aunque nadie lo escucho

—**Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad. **

—**Aquí. **

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra. **

Me siento tan orgullosa- dijo Tonks dejando a varios sorprendidos tras sus palabras

—**¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora. **

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos. **

—**Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood,**

**Mini te amo- dijo James, mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrian por su rostro- te amo y prometo **que cuando regresemos me portare igual que un santo

Potter siga leyendo- dijo la profesora intentando parecer enojada

—**Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador. **

La expresión de alegría y orgullo que tenían los Potter además de la de Lily era increíble, Harry su Harry era el buscador con solo 11 años

¿Disculpen?- interrumpió Elizabeth- ¿Por qué están maravilloso que mi nieto sea buscador?

Porque los buscadores mama- le respondió la pelirroja- son muy importantes en el equipo

Y si ellos atrapan la Snitch el partido termina y el equipo gana- agrego James

No siempre- interrumpió Remus- pero si es normal que el equipo gane si su buscador atrapa la snitch y es bastante complicado porque hay un buscador por equipo y esa pelota es muy escurridiza

Si hay casos en que los partidos duran meses- agrego Fred-

o- sonrio John- quiero ver un partido, y que juegue Harry

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite. **

—**¿Está segura, profesora? **

—**Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter? **

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro. **

Harry- dijo Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza

—**Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros — explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor. **

Lo dudo- agrego el mencionado

Ya lo probamos y te gane- agrego el auror

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad. **

—**¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado. **

—**Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall. **

Hay por fin entendí todo- recordó el adolescente

—**Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7. **

La nimbus- se interrumpió James

—**Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Se… Quejicus en varias semanas... **

Qué vergüenza- dijo James

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas. **

—**Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. **

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió. **

—**Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch. **

Orgullo es quedarse corto- volvió a sonreír James

Es verdad- asintió Charlus- Minerva has hecho algo maravillo por mi nieto estaremos agradecidos por siempre

Cambiemos el futuro- dijo la profesora- y después me las cobro

Harry estaba en las nubes toda su familia estaba orgullosa, y había recibido bastantes abrazos de sus padres y de sus abuelos

—**Es una broma. **

¿Qué?- preguntaron varios

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca. **

Milagro- gritaron a coro ambas Hermione sonrojando a los dos Ron

—**¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en... **

—**Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo. **

Y es perfecto- sonrió Dorea- buscador como tu abuela

Y tu hija- agrego Lilu- aunque yo entre de una forma más genial

¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto el auror, todavía recordaba que había dicho que también entro en primero

Bueno… pero mama no te enojes, ya te enojaste o enojaras cuando eso ocurra- dijo Lily, mientras _Ginny_ asentía aun dudando- resulta que no podíamos entrar los de primero, pero yo…bueno, cuando estaban probando a los buscadores yo le quite a escoba a Reg. Que ya había hecho su prueba, porque Reg va un curso por adelante, la cosa es que le quite la escoba, me subí y le gane la snitch a todos los que postulaban, por lo que el capitán dijo que aunque fuera en primero era la mejor y después paso el tío Neville, no, el profesor Longbottom, y me dijo riendo que hablaría con la abuelita y que te mandara de inmediato una papa para decirte que me compraras una escoba

Al menos no te peleaste con nadie- suspiro _Ginny Potter_, mientras todos los Weasley felicitaban tan ingeniosa idea de la pequeña pelirroja, incluyendo a su madre adolescente

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. **

—**Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto. **

Por lo que nos enteramos a las horas- recordó Neville

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente. **

—**Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores. **

Genial- sonrieron los merodeadores- yo también fui golpeador- agrego Sirius- y lunático guardián

—**Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó. **

Cuando apareció yo pensaba que quería ir al baño- dijo riendo George

—**Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio. **

—**Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana. **

Felicidades- agrego Remus

Aunque nosotros lo encontramos a los dos días- termino Sirius

¿Qué pasadizo Potter?- pregunto la profesora de transformaciones

No sale- respondió el cazador mientras le mostraba el libro a su jefa de casa-

¿y como saben que pasadizo es?- volvió a preguntar seria

Somos los merodeadores- respondieron los tres a la vez

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. **

—**¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles? **

—**Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. **

Así se habla- dijo Dorea mostrando su lado Black

**Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. **

—**Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. **

Draco, estar castigado un mes- susurro la señora Malfoy haciendo tiritar al adolescente

**¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad? **

—**Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? **

**¡RONALD!- hablo (grito) la señora Weasley**

Es mi amigo no lo iba a dejar solo- respondió el pelirrojo adulto, para salvar a su joven versión

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos. **

Buscaba al menos idiota- dijo Malfoy mientras se encogía de hombros, dejando a varios sorprendidos

—**Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave. **

McGonagall levanto sus cejas, pero no dijo nada, ya que no podía regañarlos

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron. **

—**¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo? **

—**Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad.**

Buen punto- acepto Teddy- aunque ahora entiendo porque papa nos dijo que nos metiéramos a un duelo hasta que no aprendiéramos hacer magia

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír mientras _Ginevra_ mataba a su marido con la mirada y el, bueno, el se encogía de hombros

Amor es hijo de un merodeador, no le iba a prohibir algo que se que hará, mejor aconsejarlo- se protegió el auror

Odio cuando tienes razón-acepto la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de su marido

**Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras. **

Claro- aceptaron varios

—**¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada? **

La tiras y le dad un puñetazo en la nariz- dijeron a coro Regulus Y Sirius

—**La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron. **

Black te quiero lejos de mi hijo- dijo enojada Molly

Oye todavía no me conocía- se defendió el animago

Por eso- sentencio la pelirroja- imagina como será si pasa más tiempo contigo

Pues lo va a pasar- sonrió el prófugo- vamos a cambiar todo y desde que nazca estará con migo, lunático y cornamenta

Si tú me ayudas yo te ayudo- dijo Lily-

Yo igual les ayudo- agrego Dorea

Gracias- dijeron las dos pelirrojas

—**Disculpad. **

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger. **

—**¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron. **

Ronald- volvió a enojarse la pelirroja matriarca

Molly, eso ya paso- agrego la castaña adulta- además no pasó nada

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry **

—**No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo... **

—**No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron. **

—**... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte. **

Lo irónico- dijo la prefecta- es que para mí ya es tan normal hacerlo

—**Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry. **

¿tú también?- pregunto Lily

Si mama, yo también- contesto el auror- pero dime ¿nunca te peleaste con tu hermana alguna vez?

Si- respondió Lily sonriendo

Entonces, no te enojes- sonrió el auror mientras Hermione besaba su mejilla

—**Adiós —añadió Ron. **

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean **(insertar gruñido de _Harry_)** (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). **

¿Por qué?- pregunto Dorea

Estoy bien- sonrió Neville

**Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día.**

Eso es un pensamiento muy a lo pelirroja- interrumpió Sirius

**Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla. **

Y eso es un pensamiento muy cornamenta- agrego Remus

—**Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya. **

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano. **

—**No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry. **

Hermione- dijeron enojados los GW

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada. **

—**¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama! **

Eso siempre me lo dices- dijo Hermione- aunque ahora nunca estas furioso

Eso provoco la risa de todos en la sala, y que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué mierda le había pasado en esos años?, se preguntaba la adolescente

—**Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros. **

¿Y desde cuando le hemos hecho caso a Percy? Preguntaron los seis hermanos Weasley

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido. **

¿Con que cara?- preguntaron ambas Hermione mientras una dejaba de reír y a la otra se le quitaba el sonrojo

—**Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero. **

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada. **

¿Sabes que me vengare?- pregunto la adulta- y esa venganza tiene que ver con la boda

Mione tienes a todas nuestras cuñadas- cosa que sorprendió a los pelirrojos- a Ginny, a Luna, a Hannah incluso a Astoria no me metas a mi- rogo el auror-

Creo que no te haría mal preocuparte por las flores- medito la castaña mientras _Harry_ ponía cara de terror y _Ginny y Ron_ se reían- además Astoria para esa fecha estará recién casada, no puedo obligarla a que me ayude

¿yo?- pregunto en un susurro la pequeña serpiente

—**No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios. **

Nosotros igual ganábamos puntos- dijeron enojados los Gryffindor presentes

—**Vete. **

—**Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan... **

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron.**

-idiotas, irresponsables, estúpidos, elijan la que más les guste- sonrió la adolescente

**Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. **

—**¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo. **

—**Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. **

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó. **

—**Voy con vosotros —dijo. **

—**No lo harás. **

—**¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis. **

¿En serio dijo eso?- pregunto Remus, mientras James volvía a leer la última línea y asentía

Que caradura Hermione- rio en una carcajada perruna Sirius

—**Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta. **

No vez si hasta tu novio lo dice- agrego el perro

No somos novios- dijeron los cuatro

Somos amigos- dijeron los dos adolescentes sonrojados

Estamos comprometidos- dijeron los dos adultos

Lo mismo- dijeron los GW- igual que Harry y Ginny aunque terminemos de leer todo esto, ustedes ya son marido y mujer para nosotros y no nos molestara para nada recordárselo

Y mantener las manos de Harry lejos de nuestra hermanita- agrego Bill

¿Saben que el próximo año va tener que correrme mano si o si para que nazca Lilu?- pregunto la adulta mientras acariciaba su vientre

¿En verdad quieres quedar viuda tan joven?- pregunto _Harry_ a su mujer, mientras ella solo reía y lo besaba

—**Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo. **

**Era una especie de respiración. **

—**¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. **

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos. **

¿Pero porque?- pregunto Lily, Neville el hijo de su amiga, tenía que preocuparse por el-

—**¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama. **

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza, divertidos mientras el adolescente se sonrojaba

—**No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde. **

—**¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry **

Bien hecho- felicitaron las abuelas de Harry

—**Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto. **

—**Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde... **

—**¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces. **

Te comprendo- acepto Collins

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville. **

—**Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros. **

Todavía no se aprende- agregaron Harry y Hermione

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, **

Pues tienes razón- susurro la prefecta lo más bajo que pudo

**Pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran. **

**Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. **

**Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban. **

—**Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron. **

¿O tal vez fue una trampa?- pregunto Kingley

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy. **

—**Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón. **

**Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos. **

—**Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido. **

—**¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. **

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo. **

Nunca tanto- dijeron varios

—**¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos. **

Esas son buenas piernas- bromeo Arthur

—**Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad. **

—**Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije. **

Si siempre nos lo dices- dijeron a coro Ron y Harry

—**Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible. **

—**Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle. **

**¿**Qué inteligente?- ironizo Draco

Más que tu- respondió Astoria-

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo. **

HARRY- regaño sonriendo Hermione

¿Que? si tu siempre tienes la razón- añadió Ron

—**Vamos. **

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. **

**Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría. **

—**Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar. **

**Peeves cacareó. **

—**¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito. **

—**No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor. **

—**Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis. **

—**Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. **

Error- dijeron todos los bromistas presentes

**Aquello fue un gran error. **

—**¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS! **

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada. **

—**¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final! **

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves. **

—**Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora! **

Vendita Hermione- dijeron a coro los merodeadores

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando. **

—**¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo. **

—**Di «por favor». **

Se salvaron- suspiro Charlie

—**No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron. **

—**No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita. **

—**Muy bien... por favor. **

—**¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido. **

Se los dije- dijo Charlie

¿y tú lo sabes por qué?- pregunto Molly a su hijo

Tonks le enseño cuando íbamos en tercero- respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo, dejando a varios sorprendidos

Y por eso Lunático eligió a la mejor- felicito James-

—**Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa? **

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. **

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. **

-Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom – dijo seria Dorea

-Hermione Granger- se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall

-Ronald Weasley- dijo la pelirroja

Estarán castigados hasta que se casen- término Elizabeth

Yo ya me case- sonrió el auror- y Neville también

Yo me caso el próximo mes- respondieron a coro _Ron y Hermione_

¿Me caso?- pregunto el joven Longbottom

¿Creías que te quedarías soltero hasta que murieras?- pregunto Lilu

Yo… he…

Si te casaste- respondió _Ginny_ mirando feo a su hija- te casaste a los seis meses que yo y _Harry_

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

Mierda- susurro James

Suerte Potter- dijeron otros

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles. **

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch. **

-todos- dijeron los presentes

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso. **

—**¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros. **

—**No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. **

Uff- suspiraron varios

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra. **

—**¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése. **

Ron no es momento de bromas- dijeron enojados los GW

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter. **

—**¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él? **

Yo estaría más preocupada por las cabezas- dijo Lily

—**¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas. **

Exacto- dijeron varios

—**No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo. **

Ho- dijeron los aurores presentes

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada. **

—**Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama. **

Hermione creo que debes cambiar tus prioridades- hablo John-

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto. **

—**No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no? **

Exacto- asintieron los Weasley

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar **(insertar sonrojo del trió de oro futurista)**... excepto tal vez Hogwarts. **

Es verdad- dijo Tonks- parece que nuestro muchacho acaba de descubrir lo Hagrid saco del banco

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

Termino- dijo James- ¿Quién lee?

Yo- se ofreció Teddy-

Leeremos este capítulo y luego almorzaremos- agrego Albus


	10. Halloween

**Halloween – **leyó el metamorfomago

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado, pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. **

Ese es mi papa- dijo orgullosa Lilu- y lo que es mejor

No tendrá cara para castigarnos- termino Teddy

Pero yo si- respondió _Ginny_

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, **

Típico- sonrieron varios

Al y rose hacen lo mismo- sonrió Reg.

**y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así. **

-algo lo bastante valioso- dijo Remus

-O peligroso- repuso Tonks

—**Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron. **

—**O las dos cosas —opinó Harry **

Buen punto- añadió ojo loco que no había dicho ninguna palabra de acuerdo avanzaba la lectura

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas. **

Si, con tan pocas pistas no se puede saber mucho- reflexiono Lily

Pero algo me dice que encontraran mas- dijo enojada McGonagall, hubiera preferido que fueran bromistas como sus antecesores y que no arriesgaran su vida

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal. **

Por fin alguien con sentido común- sonrió Dorea

Aunque una no le duro mucho- rio Neville al ver el sonrojo de ambas Hermione

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. **

¿Sabihonda mandona?- pregunto la castaña por dos

Te queremos –contestaron cuatro voces, haciendo reír a los presentes- y teníamos once

Éramos unos inmaduros- dijo el auror-

Sin sensibilidad- agrego el pelirrojo adulto

Ineptos- agrego el adolescente

Estúpidos- termino Ron

Entonces a Harry no le molestara encargarse de la música también- sonrió la castaña adulta- y tu Ron te pondrás ese traje que tanto me gusto para la recepción

Eso es chantaje- dijeron los adultos-

No les gusto insultarme- sonrió la castaña

Y eso es solo lo que harán los futuristas- sonrió malignamente Hermione- ustedes- señalando a sus amigos- harán durante un mes los deberes sin mi ayuda, al menos por ahora

No se vale- se lamentaron los adolescentes

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo. **

Esa mañana fue maravillosa- recordaron con anhelo los adolescentes y los adultos

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.**

La escoba- susurro James con los ojos brillosos

**Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. **

¿Sabes quién te la envió?- pregunto James- para agradecerle

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía: **

**NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento. **

**Profesora McGonagall **

Gracias Minerva- dijo Charlus-

Gracias de corazón- hablo ahora Dorea

No sabe cuánto le debemos- dijeron a coro James y Lily

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron. **

—**¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna. **

Aunque desde hay vuelo cuando quiero- agrego el adolescente pelirrojo

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó. **

Pero que metiche- dijo enojado Collins

—**Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una. **

Eso es lo que él cree- dijo Sirius riendo mientras James asentía

**Ron no pudo resistirse. **

—**No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus. **

¿Cómo es posible que se parezca a Black?- pregunto Lily mientras negaba con la cabeza

—**¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? — replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita. **

Eres tan estúpido niñato- dijo Bill- que ni siquiera me dan ganas de golpearte

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy **

—**No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona. **

—**A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy. **

Que inocente- rio James- creo que por eso castigaran a Harry

—**Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es? **

—**Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo. **

No, nos lo recuerdes- dijeron a coro los GW

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy. **

—**Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo... **

¿Así que lo consideras un premio por romper las reglar?- pregunto Lily enojada, al recordar porque su hija estaba en el equipo

Son iguales- dijeron a coro Ron y Harry

—**¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry **

Bueno –razono _Ron_- Hermione ve con desaprobación todas las escobas

Y más si se tiene que subir a una- termino _Harry_

—**Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry. **

—**Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros. **

Hermanito no trates a si a tu mujer- sonrió malignamente Charlie

Yo… he… -Ron se sonrojo hasta las orejas, aun le parecía un sueño que aparecieran sus versiones futuristas y lo que es más, que este por casarse con Hermione, se iba a casar con Hermione

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba. **

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. **

No presto atención alguna Potter- dijo Seria McGonagall aunque por dentro estaba feliz al ver a sus alumnos y a sus amigos sonreír

No creo que nadie presta atención- respondió Lilu- yo estaba emocionadísima esperando que llegara la carta de papa para felicitarme y claro que me enviara mi escoba

**Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar.**

Haaaaaaaa- suspiraron los amantes del deporte

**Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete. **

Por fin- sonrió James- yo me quiero llevar esa escoba

Mejor una saeta de fuego- respondió su hijo de su misma edad

Esa es una reliquia- dijeron los tres futuristas- mejor una saeta de agua esas son mejores- agrego Teddy

Si pero aquí todavía no salen- agrego como si nada Lilu dejando con la boca abierta a su hermano

—**Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry. **

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas**, (insertar mala mirada de los merodeadores y los GW)** pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000». **

Haaaaaa- se escucho en la sala un gran suspiro de los fanáticos de las escobas

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto. **

Buena comparación- rio Hermione

Yo pensé lo mismo- acepto Lily-

Luego le explico suegro- dijo el auror mirando a su suegro al cual le brillaban los ojos-

**Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla. **

Me la tienes que prestar- dijo James con aire soñador

No puedo- respondió su hijo encogiéndose de hombros

¿Por qué?- pregunto Dorea

Porque se rompió luego de un partido en tercero- respondió el adolescente

¿Y cuál tienes ahora?- pregunto Lily

Una saeta- respondió el adolescente sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos

Dada por su padrino- dijo Sirius orgulloso- la misma que utiliza la selección nacional

Bueno- dijo Hermione- Harry es el único adolescente en el mundo que tiene una escoba como esa, para jugar en la escuela

Es verdad- dijeron todos los estudiantes presentes-

El problema- prosiguió la castaña- es que la utiliza de forma inapropiada, poniéndose en peligro constantemente

Igual al padre- dijo enojada Lily

No te metas en mi forma de volar- respondieron padre e hijo a la chica respectiva

—**¡Eh, Potter, baja! **

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él. **

—**Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. **

Deja que siga leyendo, Potter- dijo Lily al joven que estaba punto de dar un discurso sobre el talento natural de su hijo

**Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. **

Perfecto- sonrió James- por fin aprenderás tan majestuoso juego

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño. **

—**Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores. **

—**Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol. **

Sin comentarios- dijeron a coro los dos Hermione

—**Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues? **

Ambos Harry y los GW asintieron de forma automática

—**Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas. **

Buena forma de resumir- apoyo Hermione

¿Qué es el baloncesto?- preguntaron varios

Es un deporte muggle- respondió Lily

—**¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood. **

—**Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry **

Buena idea- aceptaron los hijos de muggle presentes, para no contestar preguntas-

—**Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo. **

—**Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes. **

—**Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto. **

¿Te paso un bate y soltó una bluger?- pregunto Fred

¿Y ni siquiera te dijo para que era?- termino George

¿Para qué preguntan si saben la respuesta?- pregunto ahora Harry

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol. **

—**Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers. **

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja. **

—**Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers. **

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. **

¿Qué?- preguntaron las madres presentes

**Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo. **

Siempre lo hace- dijeron los tres jugadores capitaneados por Oliver

—**¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido? **

Así cualquiera- se burlo Sirius

—**Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo — resumió Harry. **

Fácil ¿no?- pregunto Lily mientras miraba a su futuro marido que se ponía rojo de vergüenza pues él se demoraba bastante en explicar

—**Muy bien —dijo Wood. **

—**Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación. **

Al menos aquí en el colegio nunca- agrego Lilu- aunque Reg. Termino en la enfermería inconsciente como tres días

Y tú no te moviste de ahí- recordó Teddy

Por su puesto si recibió el golpe por mi- termino la joven Potter

—**Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers... **

—**Amenos que me rompan la cabeza. **

Lo que casi nunca sucede- dijo Teddy-

—**Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos. **

O Tory- agrego Lilu- Tory y Domi son imparables

No hay bluger que se salve- agrego Teddy- dejarlas de golpeadoras fue la mejor decisión

Y los otros reclamaban diciendo que las deje en el equipo por ser mis primas- dijo enojada la pelirroja

Como si Lily Potter dejara que alguien jugara por solo ser familia- sonrió Reg.- eres la capitana más estricta del mundo

Yo creo que lo dices porque el tío Neville prefirió darle la capitanía a ella en sexto y no a ti en séptimo- agrego el metamorfomago

Querido amigo, todos sabemos que yo hubiera sido un desastre de capitán, y que Lilu era la mejor opción- sonrió el futuro auror

¿Primas?- preguntaron los Weasley

- ¿hijas de quien?- agrego Bill

De uno de mis cuñados- sonrió el auror, haciendo enojar a los Weasley

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas. **

—**Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. **

Dos meses, 28 días, 9 horas y 54 minutos- terminaron a coro Harry y James, haciendo que Lily quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra un muro

**Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? **

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo. **

Nunca se te izo problema- sonrió Hermione

—**Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas. **

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho.**

¿Recuerdas que papa hacia lo mismo?- sonrió Lilu

Hace- agrego _Ginny_- en nuestro tiempo hace lo mismo, hasta bastante tarde debo agregar

Tu te llevas/llevabas a Teddy al estadio- reclamaron padre e hija

Eso es porque prefirió ser cazador que buscador- sonrió la pelirroja a su hijo, el cual asentía feliz

**Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar. **

—**La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones. **

Y tú no te hubieras dedicado a ser auror- dijo _Ginny_, dejando a varios sorprendidos, _Harry_ era bueno, pero no sabían cuanto había mejorado en esos seis años

¿Para qué?, si tu eres mucho mejor- agrego el auror- además ¿te imaginas el show si yo hubiera jugado profesionalmente?

Hubieran sido peleas épicas- agrego Teddy

¿y las apuestas?- agrego Lilu

Mejores- sonrió Regulus, haciendo reír a los presentes

Haaaaaaaa- terminaron suspirando los herederos

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts.**

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes- agrego Sirius con nostalgia

**El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos. **

Los profesores asintieron, menos Snape, el cual tenía claro que durante la lectura debería hablar con _Harry Potter_

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.**

¿Recuerdas que hicieron volar tu gato?- dijo Remus mientras miraba a Lily

Sí, mi pobre magenta nunca más se acerco al profesor- sonrió Lily

**El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). **

Tengo la peor suerte del mundo- agrego Harry haciendo que lo miraran sin entender, mientras Neville, Hermione y Ron se reían

Por una vez que no soy yo- agrego Neville mientras reía mas y mas fuerte

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. **

Ron- dijo Hermione

Hermione- dijo Ron

Se entienden maravillosamente- bromeo James haciendo sonrojar a los adolescentes y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza

**La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba. **

—**Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho. **

Esa es la mentira más grande del mundo- dijeron a coro los merodeadores

¿Algo que no hayan hecho?- pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado Charlus

Patear/morder a la gata de Filch- respondieron a coro los tres

¿Morder?- preguntaron los tres Evans, los dos Potter y los presentes que no eran de la orden a Sirius, el solo se encogió de hombros

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero. **

Todos comenzaron a reír, por la mala suerte de Harry

Al final la tendencia pirómana de Seamus sirvió bastante- agrego _Hermione_, recordando la batalla final

Ni que lo digas- agrego _Ron_-

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte. **

—**¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino. **

—**Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win- gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo. **

—**Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia. **

Mala idea- dijeron a coro James, Sirius, Regulus y Lilu

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas. **

Te lo dijimos- agregaron los que hablaron antes

—**¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! **

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor. **

En ese momento comenzaron las disculpas de Ron y de Harry que duraron cerca de diez minutos, dejando a varios sorprendidos, sin entender porque se disculpaban tanto

Ya paso- hablo al final la castaña- dejen de decir tonteras

—**No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio. **

Ya no la consideras pesadilla- hablo el auror, decidido a ayudar a su amigo por partida doble- yo diría que más bien un ¿sueño?

¿Una diosa?- agrego la pelirroja adolescente-

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando. **

—**Creo que te ha oído. **

No si eso está claro- dijo Molly enojada, por como trataban a la pobre y en especial su hijo

—**¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos. **

Creo que esta noche mi padrino dormirá en el sillón- agrego Lilu tras lo escuchado

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. **

¿Cómo terminaste casado con mi tía?- pregunto Teddy sorprendido

Porque cambie a tiempo- respondió _Ron_

Y porque te dolieron los golpes de Hermione- agrego _Harry _riendo

Bastante – reconoció el pelirrojo- esta mujer tiene la mano muy pesada

Mientras nadie se daba cuenta Draco le daba la razón al pelirrojo Weasley, Hermione Granger tenia la mano muy pesada cuando golpeaba

**Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione. **

Y esos son mi futuro marido y mi hermano- dijo la castaña adulta, mientras los miraba enojada, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro decía otra cosa

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año. **

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba: **

—**Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo. **

**Y se desplomó en el suelo. **

Será idiota- dijo enojada Dorea-

Mama- dijo sorprendido James

¿Cómo puede permitir que esa cosa le haga clase a mi nieto?- continuo la señora Potter sin hacerle caso a su hijo

Cálmate Dorea- sonrió Albus, al ver que a la pelirroja se le salía el apellido Black

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita. **

Me encanta cuando hace eso- dijo James

—**Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato. **

**Percy estaba en su elemento. **

—**¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto! **

Por muy pomposo que sea háganle caso- dijo Lily, dejando a varios sorprendidos.

—**¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera. **

—**No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween. **

Nunca haría eso estando Dumby- dijo serio Sirius, cosa bastante extraña.

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron. **

—**¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione! **

—**¿Qué pasa con ella? **

—**No sabe nada del trol. **

**Ron se mordió el labio. **

Y le avisaron al perfecto- dijo Elizabeth- como buenos niños

Mama, es prefecto- dijo Lily bajando la cabeza- y no es solo mi hijo, tiene sangre del idiota de Potter también

Pero porque a decirme idiota- dijo el mencionado haciendo puchero- pero espero hagas hecho lo que tu abuela dijo- termino serio el adolescente-

Así es – apoyo Sirius – por lo menos hasta que tengas 15, si a esta edad recién te puedes enfrentar a un troll. Aunque tratándose de ti por lo menos a 13

¿Cómo que tratándose de él?- pregunto curiosa y enojada Lily

A es que el año pasado se enfrento aun…

Te recuerdo que por ser mi padrino y mi figura paterna tu sufrirás el doble de lo que ella me haga a mi- dijo el adolescente deteniendo a su padrino

Te recomiendo esperar al cuarto libro- termino el auror-

Entonces tendrá que pensar positivo- dijo Lilu- ya que lo que hizo papa a los 17 es historia

¿Cuál de todas?- pregunto el _trío de oro y Ginny_

Pues la única que es historia es cuando ustedes- dijo Teddy- irrumpi…

Entendimos- dijeron los cuatro futuristas- y si Sirius de esa te salvas

Creo te tengo que agradecer que en esa época estaré muerto- dijo el Animago para hacer reir a los presentes, aunque la cara de Harry se ensombreció

—**Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea. **

¡Ronald Weasley!

¡Harry Potter!

Teníamos que ir a salvarla- dijo el pelirrojo adulto- es mi mujer

Cosa que dejo a todos sorprendidos, Ron en verdad amaba a Hermione, y los adolescentes tenían que conversar

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas. **

—**¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra. **

Tienes que ser rápidos felicidades- sonrió James- aunque con la capa no hubieran tenido problema

¿Qué capa?- preguntaron varios aunque nadie respondió

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista. **

¿Qué ibas a hacer Quejicus?- pregunto James

No te interesa Potter- respondió el profesor sin más

Me interesa si tiene algo que ver con mi hijo- continuo el cazador

Hijo que es más maduro que tu a la misma edad.- contesto Snape de forma acida

¿No sé si tomármelo como insulto o cumplido?- pregunto el auror haciendo reír a los presentes y que su padre dejara de buscar pelea con Severus, aunque él no quisiera, y a _Harry_ le pareciera todavía extraño, él, _Ginny y Lilu_ estaban con vida gracias a Snape, si no hubiera sido por él, _Harry_ hubiera muerto en su primer año, y no se quería ni imaginar que le hubiera pasado a Ginny si no era por el profesor de pociones

—**¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores? **

—**No tengo la menor idea. **

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor. **

—**Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano. **

Continuemos leyendo- dijo Dumbledore antes que Sirius abriera la boca

—**¿No sientes un olor raro? **

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia. **

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna. **

Pero que vista más hermosa- dijo Lilu haciendo reír a varios y quitando la tención que se estaba acumulando

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos. **

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación. **

—**La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí. **

—**Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada. **

Mala idea- dijeron en este caso los cuatro que habían estado en ese lugar, durante esa noche

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave. **

—**¡Sí! **

Fue fácil- sonrió Dorea, mientras que Lily, abría los ojos desmesuradamente, y miraba con terror a su hijo y luego a Hermione

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave. **

¿Pero de quien?- pregunto James

—**Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario. **

—**¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry. **

—**¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono. **

Son idiotas- dijo enojada Lily

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo. **

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos. **

Fue horrendo- dijo la castaña mientras recordaba- aunque en realidad quería vomitar por el olor

—**¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. **

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón. **

Espera- se interrumpió Teddy- ¿"ojitos malignos"?

¿Cómo mierda pones "ojitos malignos"?- pregunto riendo Sirius

Sirius el lenguaje- regaño Dorea-

Lo siento- se disculpo el animago

—**¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr. **

—**¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo. **

Es comprensible- acepto McGonagall

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar. **

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido:**

Digno Potter- dijo Lily enojada mientras miraba a James, para poder insultarlo, pero cuando lo vio aterrado mientras escuchaba atentamente, todo lo que le iba a decir se le olvido y solo atino a tomar su mano para darle valor, y demostrarle que todo estaba bien, cuando él se dio cuenta miro a compañera y le sonrió, ella se encogió de hombros mientras decía- no te acostumbres, aun

**Corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del troll.**

Asco- dijeron Cho y Marieta que no habían hablado casi nada durante el día, puesto que la asiática se preguntaba ¿Por qué Harry se casaba con la chica Weasley y no con ella?, había pasado casi toda la noche hablando con su amiga, pero aun no entendía porque el había preferido a otra y no a ella, que tenía esa niñata que no tenia ella

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón. **

No me lo recuerdes- dijeron los padres de Harry a coro

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió: **

—**¡Wingardium leviosa! **

Y eso demuestra que aunque mi padrino se haga el tonto siempre escucha a mi tía- sonrió Lilu, intentado quitar la tensión de la sala

¿Se haga?- pregunto _Hermione_ siguiéndole el juego a su sobrina

En verdad me amas- agrego el pelirrojo irónicamente encogiéndose de hombros

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. **

**¡Ese es mi hermano!- gritaron los gemelos**

¡Ídolo!- se escucho de Bill

¡Increíble!- agrego Charlie

Eso hizo sonrojar al adolescente, y que en su rostro apareciera una enorme sonrisa

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. **

**Hermione fue la que habló primero. **

—**¿Está... muerto? **

—**No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado. **

Lo más probable- aceptaron los miembros de la orden

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del troll. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris. **

—**Puaj... qué asco. **

**La limpió en la piel del trol. **

Pobre varita- dijo Remus

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho. **

¿No me digas que está sorprendido?- pregunto irónicamente Lily

De que no nos matara- agrego por lo bajo Ron

**Snape se inclinó sobre el troll. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry. **

En eso tiene toda la razón Potter- agrego seria la profesora

—**¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios? **

Ahora sabes la respuesta abuelita- dijo Regulus- el tío Harry fue a salvar a su hermanita y el tio Ron a su futura esposa, es decir, a la tíaHermione

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita. **

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras. **

—**Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí. **

—**¡Hermione Granger! **

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie. **

—**Yo vine a buscar al troll porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. **

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora? **

Lo lamento- dijo Hermione- pero tenía que ayudarlos, salvaron mi vida

Entiendo- dijo la profesora de transformaciones- espero no se vuelva a repetir

Por supuesto- dijo la castaña seria

¿A usted o se puede mentir a otro profesor?- pregunto la castaña adulta

¿A qué otro profesor?- pregunto sorprendida Minerva

He… Lockhart….

Pues- la profesora estaba con la duda- era un profesor señorita Granger

¿Umbritch?- pregunto _Hermione_

Pues hay que agregar a Snape- dijo _Ron_ haciendo memoria

A Dumbledore- dijo el auror-

Porque mejor no hacen una lista de a quien no mintieron- dijo Lilu aguantándose la risa

No es gracioso señorita Potter- dijo McGonagall-

—**Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro. **

Eso no es mentira- dijo Luna- lo único que omitió fue el hecho de que Harry y Ron la encerraron

—**Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un troll gigante tú sola? **

**Lo siento señorita Granger- dijo la profesora**

No se preocupe fue mi culpa al mentirle, además ya está olvidado- respondió la Prefecta

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. **

Te recuerdo segundo compañero- dijo Ron recordando la poción multijugos

O tercero- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras hacía memoria y recordaba el giratiempo

O en este año- agrego el pelirrojo con el ED

O en sexto – agrego el auror, recordando el ataque de los pajaritos a su cuñado

O en séptimo cuando nos fuimos a – ginny decidió no decir nada mas al ver la cara de vergüenza de su cuñada, la de enojo de su madre, la "de que cosa, que yo no sé" de su marido y la de "no tienes cara para retarme de su hija", la noche de copas a mitad de semana que ella, Hermione y Luna seguiría siendo un secreto entre las tres

Cállense- dijeron enojadas y sonrojadas ambas castañas

**Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas. **

Dulces envenenados- dijo Sirius, como quien no quiere la cosa

—**Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas. **

**Hermione se marchó. **

No si me iba a quedar para que me quitara más puntos- dijo la castaña mirando mal a los merodeadores y a sus ¿cuñados?, que iban a abrir la boca

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron. **

—**Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros. **

Diez puntos- dijo enojado James- eso no es nada para lo que hicieron

En realidad son cinco- corrió Lily, que aun tenía tomada la mano del Potter- ya que le quitaron cinco a Hermione

Peor todavía- refunfuño el adolescente, enojado

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto. **

—**Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron. **

Exactamente- dijeron James y los Weasley

—**Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione. **

Lo que yo decía- termino la pelirroja

—**Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos. **

—**No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry. **

Aun así gracias- dijo la castaña mirando a sus amigos

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. **

—**Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron. **

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. **

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un troll de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas. **

Si por un troll se hicieron amigos…. -Comenzó Sirius

No quiero saber gracias a que…. -Continuo James

Terminaron siendo novios- finalizo Remus haciendo reír a varios, mientras el miraba sonriendo a sus amigos, al saber que aunque no hubiera visto a uno en doce años creyéndolo culpable, que el otro estuviera muerto, y en estos momentos solo tuviera quince años seguían pensando igual.

Aquí termina- dijo Teddy- ¿Quién lee ahora?

Yo- se ofreció Ginny, si su versión adulto había leído, ella también lo haría


	11. Quidditch

Cuando Lily vio a la adolescente preparándose para tomar el libro, y de paso su mano que todavía era sostenida por James, comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con la Astoria, era una niña muy dulce y sin prejuicios siendo que era de una familia sangre pura, esa conversación que le había ayudado al hecho de aceptar que estaba enamorada de James Potter.

¿No te molesta dormir conmigo?- pregunto Lily a la pequeña serpiente

No, ¿debería?- pregunto Astoria sin entender- ¿o usted no quiere dormir conmigo?

No es eso- agrego la pelirroja- es que como soy una hija de muggle

Si lo es- acepto la joven de cabellera negra- ¿pero qué tiene que ver?

Eres sangre pura- respondió la prefecta encogiéndose de hombros

Sí, pero no significa que me molesten los magos hijos de muggle, a mi no me criaron así, para mi todas las personas son iguales- sonrió Astoria- lo que importa es lo interior, además usted es increíble se merece todo el respeto del mundo, por lo que hizo o en este caso evitaremos que haga, no como otros…

-Peleas mucho con el chico Malfoy- dijo Lily sonriendo

-Al igual que usted con su marido- respondió la joven

-Soy un año mayor que tu, no me trates de usted- sonrió la pelirroja – además aun se me hace extraño el casarme con ese idiota

-Bueno yo estoy enamorada de un idiota- sonrió Astoria- y siempre peleo con el

-Malfoy-

-si, estoy enamorada de él, desde que tengo 12, pero no niego que es un orgulloso y un hipócrita entre otras cosas, y aunque nunca me hace caso y cuando lo hace discutimos, se que lo amo y eso no cambiara, al igual que us… tu, se nota que amas a tu marido, por muy dulce y buen chico que Harry sea, se te hizo muy fácil aceptar que sea tu hijo junto con el hombre al que juras odiar

-es… yo… yo…

La lectura es para cambiar el futuro, pero nunca rechazaste el hecho de que fueras madre junto con James Potter, simplemente pusiste en duda el hecho de haber consumido algo, le dices suegro a sus padres, siendo que desde el principio podías decidir cambiar todo y no estar con James así Harry nunca nacería y tú no morirías

Harry es mi hijo no dejare que nadie lo lastime, y además Potter a demostrado ser un buen padre y yo no…

Amas a James Potter- rio Astoria- tal vez te haga bien intentar ser su amiga, y si en verdad lo amas, pues arreglemos el futuro y cría a tu hijo, y si no pues bien al menos lo intentaste

En ese momento Astoria de acomodo en su cama para dormir, mientras Lily miraba al techo y pensaba que esta chica tenía mucha razón, "no perdía nada con intentarlo" no estaba tan seguro como su compañera de habitación, de amar al insensible y engreído de Potter, pero al menos le gustaba, eso lo aceptaba, mañana intentaría llevarse mejor con James Potter, después de eso cerro sus ojos e intento dormir, puesto que su "relación" con Potter, no era lo único que le afectaba también el hecho de todo lo que tendría que leer sobre su hijo

**Quidditch – **leyó la pelirroja- tengo suerte hasta con lo que elijo leer

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor. **

Bueno descripción- sonrió Hagrid

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. **

Clásico- dijeron todos los presentes, exceptuando a Luna, Cho y Marietta que eran de Ravenclaw

**Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. **

¿Segundos?- preguntaron enojas los del pasado y los del futuro

No teníamos un buen equipo antes- respondió George

Fue milagro que llegara Harry- termino Fred

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. **

Excelente idea- aceptaron James y Lilu, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza

**Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre. **

Que eres un desastre- dijo Lilu- porque así cuando lo haces bien todos te felicitan y se dan cuenta de que eres increíble

Que lo harías muy bien- agrego James- eres un Potter el quidditch es algo natural como respirar para ti

Lilu cariño- Dijo Lily Evans un poquito enojada- James eso ya paso, Harry tiene quince años, y eso ocurrió cuando tenía once así que da lo mismo y por Merlín, Potter deja de ser arrogante

No soy arrogante, soy un padre orgulloso- se defendió el adolescente

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. **

Siempre- dijeron dos tercios del trió dorado

**No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. **

Gracias- sonrió Lily a Hermione-

**La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante. **

Así se habla- agrego James- el mejor libro del mundo

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara. **

Me hubiera gustado ver eso- dijo ilusionado Sirius

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable.**

¿Un poco?- pregunto Ron

Bastante- respondió Harry sonriendo

**El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. **

Maravilloso- sonrió McGonagall

**Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba.**

¿Por qué cojeabas?- pregunto Lilu preocupada por Severus, pero él decidió no responder

**Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. **

Mientras esté bien protegido no hay problema- les comento Dumbledore

**Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos. **

—**¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? **

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó. **

—**Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. **

-¿le quitaste puntos por eso?- pregunto Lily enojada- te recuerdo que siempre sacas libros de la biblioteca

-Sin contar que ni siquiera existe esa regla- agrego Lupin

-No es muy lindo enterarse de lo idiota que son tus ex amigos- dijo Lily sombríamente

-No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir- dijo _Harry _mirando a su madre a los ojos, ¿tal vez sería bueno contarle a ella la verdad antes de que se leyera? ¿Sería bueno dejar que leyeran sobre los recuerdo de Snape? Siendo que el solo se los había contado a sus amigos, y mostrado solamente a su mujer.

—**Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna. **

Yo también quiero saberlo- agrego Lilu, pero su abuelo no le dirigía la palabra

-no sé, pero espero le duela mucho- dijo Sirius enojado

—**No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura. **

Son iguales- dijo Molly enojada, mientras Sirius y Ron se sonreían

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. **

Igual que lunático- recordó Sirius

Si pero nunca nos deja copiar- agrego James haciendo un puchero

¿Cómo iban a aprender?- agrego Remus encogiéndose de hombros

**Nunca los dejaba copiar**

Iguales- dijeron los merodeadores

**(«¿cómo vais a aprender?»),**

Exactamente iguales- dijeron limpiándose lágrimas falsas James y Sirius- lo lamento por ti hijo- término cornamenta

Yo no- dijo Harry sonriendo

**Pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas. **

Así se hace- sonrió Lily

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape?**

Ese es valor Gryffindor-dijo James orgulloso- no te dejes intimidar por esta lagartija, tienes que hechizarlo

James- regaño Lily

Pero pelirroja tú has leído como trata a nuestro hijo- rebatió el azabache

Sí, pero mal que mal Snape es su profesor no puedes pedirle que lo trate mal o tendrá más motivos para regañarlo- continuo la pelirroja- pero ahora lo a regañado sin motivos

**Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro. **

-yo no lo haría- dijo Neville tragando saliva

—**Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes. **

Buen punto- acepto Remus

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada. **

¿Cómo es posible?- preguntaron los bromistas presentes

Uno que ha esperado eso toda la vida- dijo dramáticamente Regulus- para hacer una broma

Ese es mi hijo- decía orgullo Sirius, mientras se limpiaba una falsa lágrima

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible. **

¿Qué?- preguntaron Dorea y Elizabeth asustadas

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas.**

Quejicus eso no se hace en la sala de profesores- regaño Sirius

Si para eso utilice el baño de prefectos- agrego Regulus

Severus Snape estaba rojo como un tomate solamente a los Black se les ocurría pensar que el tenia relaciones con el asqueroso de Filch

¿Y tu como sabes?- pregunto enojado _Harry_ a su yerno

-Yo… he…

Harry no regañes a Orión- defendió la pelirroja a su yerno

Ginny, ¿sabes lo que podría hacerle a mi niña en el baño de prefectos?- pregunto _Harry _

Tu niñita tiene diecisiete- respondió _Ginny_ encogiéndose de hombros

-Exacto es una niña- continuo el azabache mientras sus cuñados asentían

Si al igual que yo, y a esa edad ya era madre- agrego la pelirroja- y no tienes cara para regañarlo o ¿te recuerdo que me hacías en ese baño?

Pues nunca te quejaste- se defendió _Harry_, haciendo que los hermanos Weasley se comenzaran a poner rojos

Y apuesto que Lilu tampoco- agrego su mujer

_Harry_ se quedo sin nada que decir, y con la boca abierta Harry y Ginny se quedaron rojos como tomates, los Weasley estaban odiando a Potter, Regulus agradecía con el alma a su suegra, y los demás reían a carcajada limpia gracias al matrimonio Potter

**Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas. **

Estaba seguro que ni quejicus caería tan bajo- molesto James

No es gracioso Potter- aseguro el profesor

Snape tiene razón- dijo Sirius dejando a todos sorprendidos- todos sabemos que Snivellis es virgen

Buen punto- acepto Remus sorprendiendo a sus alumnos

—**Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo? **

¿Qué hacías hay?- pregunto Dorea

Nada que le importe- agrego Severus

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero... **

—**¡POTTER! **

Mala suerte papa- molestaron Teddy y Lilu

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva. **

—**Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo. **

—**¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! **

-no le grites a mi hijo- dijo seria Lily

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. **

Así se hace- agrego Neville

**Subió corriendo la escalera. **

—**¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto. **

—**¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención! **

Me debes una escoba Potter- sonrió malignamente Severus

En realidad se las aposte a Ron y Hermione, así que se las debo a ellos- agrego el adolescente mientras se encogía de hombros-

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. **

—**No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando. **

Por supuesto- dijo por lo bajo Lilu, le estaba pareciendo extraño el hecho de que hablaran tan mal de su abuelito

—**De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron**

No, no son santo- respondió Hermione- tenemos varios casos

—**. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro? **

-yo estoy con ellos- dijo James y Sirius

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, **

Harry eso no se cuenta- dijo el nombrado bastante sonrojado, mientras los demás estudiantes reían

**Pero Harry no podía dormir. **

Qué raro- dijeron irónicamente Neville y Ron

**Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas) **

¡TIENES QUE DORMIR!- gritaron a coro los amantes de quidditch

**Pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar. **

Comprensible- dijeron los actuales estudiantes además de Tonks

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch. **

Tengo hambre- dijeron cinco voces (los Black, Ron´s y Lilu)

—**Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno. **

—**No quiero nada. **

—**Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione. **

Hazle caso- dijo seria Lily

Si salió a cornamenta no comerá- dijeron a coro Remus y Sirius

—**No tengo hambre. **

Hijo de James- dijo Dorea enojada

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego. **

—**Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores. **

Gran ayuda- dijo sarcástico John

—**Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas. **

Papa deja de hablar de comida- rogo Lilu

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. **

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean **(gruñido del auror) **en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. **

Era bastante bonito- recordó Hermione

Dean es un gran dibujante- aceptó Harry, mientras su versión futurista bufaba

¿Y a ti que te pasa con Dean?- pregunto Ron mientras todos los futuristas reían

Papa es un poquito ¿Cómo decirlo?- comenzó Lilu

C.E.L.O.S.O- deletreo Teddy para luego gritar- ¡CELOSO!

¿Y porque estarías celoso de Dean?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione

_Harry_ simplemente puso mala cara y abrazo mas a _Ginny_, mientras sus hijos se reían por la escena, al igual que su cuñado

Y tú no te rías, que eras peor que yo- dijo _Harry_ mientras miraba a _Ron_

Pues claro si es mi hermana- se defendió el pelirrojo-

¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto?- preguntaron los hermanos de la pelirroja

Ginny salió con Dean antes que con Harry- respondió _Hermione_ mientras se encogía de hombros

¡Esta muerto!- gritaron todo los Weasley

Pero si todavía no hace nada- lo defendió Ginny

Te miro como mujer- dijo como respuesta Bill

¿Y por qué a Harry no le hacen nada?- pregunto la adolescente enojada

-Simple- dijeron los seis hermanos

-Harry pasa todas las vacaciones con nosotros, te hace algo y lo matamos- dijo George, como quien no quiere la cosa

-Además Ron es su mejor amigo así que lo mantiene controlado- agrego Fred-

Eso no es justo- dijo enojada Ginny- eso es preferencia, que ¿acaso también van a matar a Michell porque es mi novio?

-Apoyo…. auchs- dijo _Harry_ ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su mujer

-Yo no dije nada porque besaste a la changa- dijo Ginevra enojada-

¿Te recuerdo lo que paso en la sala de menesteres en tu sexto año amor?- pregunto sonriendo _Harry_

¿Y qué paso?- pregunto enojada- te la quedaste mirando como un idiota y si no es por Luna

-Estaba buscando la diadema, ¿crees que tendría tiempo de pensar en una chica?, además estaba preocupadísimo porque llevabas meses desaparecida y nadie sabía dónde estabas

-¿Cómo que Ginny estaba desaparecida?- pregunto preocupada Molly

-Nada mama- respondió la señora Potter- estaba escondida que es distinto, pero te juro que estaba bien, ahora ¿podemos seguir leyendo?

Sip- aceptó su joven versión-

Antes que nada- dijo Lilu con un sonrojo que demostraba era Weasley- para tu tranquilidad papa soy doncella, y pienso ser hasta que me case

¡Esa es mi sobrina!- gritaron los hermanos Weasley- creo que deberías aprender de tu hija Ginevra- agrego Bill, otorgando un rojo intenso a las mejillas de Harry y Ginny, mientras su versiones futuristas lo miraban con odio

**Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color. **

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde). **

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio. **

—**Bueno, chicos —dijo. **

—**Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson. **

—**Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es... **

-el grande- interrumpió Fred

- el que estábamos esperando- agrego George haciendo reír a ambos Harry y a Ginny que estaba leyendo

No interrumpan- dijo Molly mirando a sus hijos

Pero mama…- dijeron los GW- es costumbre hacerlo

—**El grande —dijo Fred Weasley **

—**El que estábamos esperando —dijo George. **

¿No ves?- preguntaron los GW a coro nuevamente

—**Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado. **

En realidad yo también me lo sé- dijo Harry mientras todos los presentes reían

—**Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar. **

Y eso que yo todavía no estaba en el equipo- agrego _Ginny_-

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...». **

—**Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos. **

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos. **

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano. **

—**Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. **

¿Por qué pido eso si es un clásico?- pregunto James- es simplemente imposible

En eso mi abuelo tiene razón, un clásico es un clásico- apoyo Lilu

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. **

Percy aguanto la risa, estando cien por ciento de acuerdo con el pensamiento de su cuñado

**Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente. **

Al final sirvió- sonrió Hermione

—**Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor. **

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000. **

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos. **

—**Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa... **

George su puso colorado para risa de su hermano y sus sobrinos

—**¡JORDAN! **

—**Lo siento, profesora. **

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet**, (ahora fue Fred quien se sonrojo)** el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y… ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... **

George- dijo Fred mientras hacía memoria

**Bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! **

¡VIVA!- gritaron los viajeros del pasado

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. **

—**Venga, dejadme sitio. **

—**¡Hagrid! **

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid. **

—**Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. **

Tienes toda la razón- dijo Sirius mirando a Hagrid, el cual sonrió

Me hubieras ahorrado un susto- dijo Harry mirando a su padrino el cual solo río

**Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no? **

—**No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer. **

—**Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry. **

Lo intento- dijo el adolescente- juro que lo intento

¿Qué intentaste?- pregunto Dorea

Leyendo entenderás abuela- agrego el pelinegro

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood. **

—**Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo. **

Buen plan- dijo James, mientras su nieta asentía

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; **

En ese momento James vio enojado a los gemelos, puesto que hubieran arruinado el plan, y se entendía de dónde sacaba Harry su cara cuando se enojaba

**en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla. **

¿Cómo en segundo?- pregunto Hermione, haciendo reír a sus amigos

—**¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint. **

Asi se hace- agrego Sirius

—**Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch? **

Eso no se dice- dijeron enojados los presentes

A no ser que quieras que Ginny se te lance en sima- agrego _Ron_, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos

Ese fue un muy buen partido- agrego _Harry_- me reí bastante

¿y cómo se disculpo con la profesora?- recordó _Hermione_

Lo siento es que olvide frenar- agrego la pelirroja haciendo reír a los presentes

¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Lily, dándose cuenta que su nuera se parecía a su marido

El comentarista dijo donde estaba la snitch y el tonto aquí presente no se dio cuenta- agrego la pelirroja mientras señalaba a su marido

-al final quien la atrapo fui yo- dijo el auror encogiéndose de hombros

La cosa es que al final se tiro contra las gradas- agrego _Ron_- en especial contra el comentarista

Esa es mi nuera- sonrió arrogante James

Aunque lo más probable es que se explique mejor en el libro, si están describiendo los partidos, ese también lo mostraran- agrego _Harry_

Entonces abra que esperarlo- sonrió Sirius

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda. **

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. **

¿En serio te excito una snitch?- preguntaron malévolamente los GW ganándose una mala mirada de su madre-

Yo.. he…- Harry no supo que contestar a diferencia de su yo futuro

En realidad me excita tu hermana- término el auror haciendo enojar a sus cuñados

¡HARRY!¡PAPA!- gritaron varias pelirrojas presentes

**El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. **

Eso no se hace- agrego Teddy- es el mejor momento para meter más puntos

Toda la razón sobrinito- agrego James

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. **

¿Cómo puedes ver la snitch si te sacas los lentes y no puedes ver ni tu nariz?- interrumpió Hermione, haciendo reír a todos y que los cuatro Potter con anteojos se sonrojaran

**Aumentó su velocidad y… **

**¡PUM! **

-Ginny no es gracioso!- dijo Lily

- no estoy bromeando señora Potter- se defendió la pelirroja

-trátanos por nuestros nombres Ginny- interrumpió James- somos tus suegros

-Bueno… no estoy bromeando eso dice en el libro… Lily-

**Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer. **

-Falta- gritaron los presentes

—**¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors. **

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer. **

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba. **

—**¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja! **

Un "idiota" se le paso por la cabeza a Harry, ahora que sabía que Thomas había salido con su mujer, no iba a aguantarlo… espero un momento "su mujer", desde a qué hora su amiga era su mujer, "tal vez desde anoche cuando aceptaste que te gusta "dijo una vocecita molesta pero que tenía bastante razón

—**Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja? **

¿Ron como sabes que es el futbol, pero no sabes que es una tarjeta roja?- pregunto _Harry_ a su cuñado

Ni si quiera recordaba haber dicho eso- respondió el pelirrojo

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean. **

—**Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire. **

Tienen razón- dijo Lily enojada, mientras su cabello comenzaba a moverse como si saliera viento de sus poros

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial. **

—**Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa... **

—**¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall. **

—**Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta... **

—**¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...! **

—**Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor;**

Me encanta ese comentarista- dijeron Sirius, Regulus, James y Lilu- bendito sarcasmo- agrego la pelirroja

Se nota que es Gryffindor- agrego Remus sonriendo

**la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota. **

¡Vamos Gryffindor!

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. **

¿Qué?- preguntaron las mujeres adultas

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer. **

Están manipulando la escoba- dijo Lily enojada-

Pobre del infeliz que lo hizo- continuo James, mientras apretaba la mano de su amada

**Lee seguía comentando el partido. **

—**Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no... **

¿No se dieron cuenta?-pregunto Sirius

No- respondió Harry

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose. **

¡Mi niño!- dijo Lily mientras se abrazaba a James y comenzaba a llorar

—**No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser... **

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano. **

¡Harry!- dijeron a la vez Elizabeth y Dorea

—**¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus. **

—**No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000. **

Exactamente- acepto Remus, respondiendo a las interrogantes de sus ex alumnos

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud. **

Gracias- dijo James mirando a ambas castañas, pero tenía el rostro preocupado

—**¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo. **

—**Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira. **

¡¿Qué?!- grito Lily alejándose de James y mirando con un odio extremo a Severus Snape- ¡TANTO ODIAS A JAMES QUE QUIERES MATAR A MI HIJO! ¡A MI HIJO!

-señora Potter- interrumpió Dumbledore- le aseguro que el profesor Snape no hechizo la escoba, o de lo contrario ya no enseñaría aquí, y Harry puede asegurar mi palabras

Lily de inmediato se volteo a ver a las dos versiones de su hijo, los cuales asintieron en silencio demostrando que él no había hechizado la escoba, y que el adulto se siguiera cuestionando el hecho de decirle o no la verdad a su joven madre, Lily volvió a sentarse en lado de James pero no le dio la mano más bien se abrazo a él, bastante seria por si a Sirius se le ocurría molestarla, pero el solamente sonrió y le giño un ojos

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse. **

El…- comenzó James, pero fue detenido por _Harry_

Estaba haciendo el contra malefició- dijo el auror mirando a su padre

—**Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione. **

—**¿Qué podemos hacer? **

—**Déjamelo a mí. **

Snape miro significativamente a Hermione la cual se sonrojo, ya que el profesor todavía recordaba claramente que su túnica se había incendiado sin saber cómo durante ese partido, y se acababa de enterar que la joven podía crear fuego transportable

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas.**

Bien hecho- felicito Molly a sus hijos

**Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera. **

Idiota- dijeron casi todos los presentes

—**Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron. **

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. **

**Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba.**

Idola- dijeron los merodeadores y los GW a la vez, mientras Snape se mordía la lengua sabiendo que no podía regañar a la alumna

**Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido. **

Hasta ahora- dijo el profesor mirando mal a la prefecta

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba. **

¿Qué extraño?- dijo James, mientras Snape lo miraba mal, lo que no sabía el profesor, era que James estaba sopesando el hecho de la mención del profesor de DCAO, y no sobre Snape.

—**¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos. **

Draco estaba a punto de burlarse pero una patada en las canillas por parte de Astoria lo dejo callado y adolorido, se volteo para mirarla con odio, cuando vio su sonrisa de suficiencia y no pudo generar ningún pensamiento coherente

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano. **

¿en serio?- preguntaron sorprendidos los que no habían visto el partido

—**¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total. **

Cualquiera- reflexione Teddy

—**No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. **

La serpiente tiene razón- agrego Sirius

**Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione. **

Es lo mejor- dijo Lily mirando a su hijo, mientras seguía abrazada a James el cual rodeaba sus cintura, pero no decía nada por el hecho de que estuvieran así.

—**Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima. **

—**Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? **

Porque… - comenzó Remus

El no era- interrumpió _Hermione_- ahora dejen de molestar y que Ginny siga leyendo

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad. **

—**Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. **

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera. **

—**¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo. **

-¿Fluffy?- preguntaron todos los presentes, mientras el semi- gigante se sonrojaba-

- no decía yo-dijo James riéndose, pero se notaba que su carcajada era media histérica- solo Hagrid se tiene esas cosas de mascotas y solo mi hijo y sus amigos se lo encuentran

-al menos eso acepta la hipótesis que mientras más dulces son los nombres peores son las mascotas de Hagrid- agrego Remus para tranquilizar a sus amigos

—**¿Fluffy? **

—**Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar... **

—**¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo. **

—**Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto. **

-no le sacaran mas- agrego Sirius- al menos que tengan alcohol

¡SIRIUS!- lo regañaron las madres presentes

—**Pero Snape trató de robarlo. **

—**Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así. **

—**Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione. **

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape. **

-por fin- dijeron varios, pero lo que a todos dejo de piedra fue un…

Lo siento profesor, por a verlo acusado sin pruebas y de prender su ropa-dijo la castaña adulta mientras le sonreía Snape, el cual solo se inclino de cabeza y se pregunto ¿Cuánto sabían los futuristas?

—**Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! **

—**Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel... **

-hablaste de mas- sonrió Lilu-

—**¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? **

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Hagrid caíste te delataste tu mismo- dijo Minerva negando con la cabeza-

Lo siento profesora- agrego el semi gigante

Aquí termina- dijo Ginny- ¿Quién lee?


	12. el espejo de Oesed

Haciendo memoria Harry tenia la pequeña sospecha de que capitulo se leería y para ser sincero no quería que lo leyeran, al menos no ese capítulo, pero sabía que para su bien y el futuro tenían que leer, por lo que decidió que el seria quien lo leería, aunque sabía que lloraría.

Por otro lado James no entendía porque Lily lo estaba abrazando, no le molestaba, claro está (siempre lo había soñado), pero le parecía extraño, mas cuando la noche anterior había decidido que no la molestaría mas, al menos lo intentaría, y le demostraría que podía ser fuerte y maduro, pero en especial se dedicaría a entender cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de proteger a su familia, a su amada familia, pero aprendería de su error, y cuidaría su familia, o por lo menos se las arreglaría pera que Lily quedara con Harry y lo criara.

Yo leo- dijo el adolescente tomando el libro de las manos de Ginny, las cuales tras tocar le generaron una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, y lo único que quería era tenerla a su lado, por lo que a vista y paciencia de todos le tomo la mano la ayudo a sentarse a su lado, necesitaría fuerza en este capítulo y sabia que ella se lo daría, siempre.-**El espejo de Oesed **

**Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante.**

Ídolos- dijo Ron, dejando a todos anonadados- ¿aunque se acordara?

Claramente la respuesta es no Ronald – respondió Hermione-

O tal vez recuerda pero no sabe quien o quienes fueron- agrego Harry, para seguir leyendo mientras el trió de oro junto con _Ginny_ reían, mientras los otros los miraban confusos por la conversación.

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez. **

Pobrecitas- dijeron a coro Cho y Marietta

**Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes. **

Odio las mazmorras- dijeron los alumnos por lo bajo

—**Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas. **

Lucius sonrió con arrogancia, pero a diferencia suya Narcisa regaño a Draco por la expresión.

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. **

Bien hecho- dijo John- no debes dejar que te molesten esos niñatos

Mi consuegro tiene razón- agrego Charlus- eres un Potter no dejes que esas serpientes te molesten

Te recuerdo Potter que soy una orgullosa serpiente- dijo Dorea mirando mal a su marido, mientras su hijo se reía-

Amor dejaste de ser serpiente cuando comenzaste a llevar el apellido Potter- sonrió Charlus ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

**Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. **

Sigue soñando hurón- dijeron a coro los GW

**Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba.**

Ja- rio James ganándose una sonrisa de Astoria

**Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada. **

Mejor una familia que murió completamente por amor a él – dijo Lily- y no una donde solo tu madre te ama

No digas cosas que no sabes sangre sucia- interrumpió Lucius

No te metas con mi madre Malfoy- dijo enojado Harry- ya no tengo doce años

Sin contar que aun me debes lo que le hiciste a mi mujer- agrego el auror- cosa de la cual todos se enteraran

Lucius trago saliva y se quedo en silencio de inmediato, puesto que el segundo año de su hijo el había utilizado a la menor de los traidores para abrir la cámara

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas.**

Es extraño leer sobre mí en tercera persona- dijo el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros

**La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. **

Igual que yo-dijo sonriendo Sirius-

Pero solo te quedaste un año- dijo Remus

Claro desde segundo pasa todos los años en mi casa- dijo sonriendo James-

La primera vez que llego era todo un caballero- recordó Dorea

Pero le duro dos días- agrego Charlus

Si se parece a Regulus- dijo _Ginny_- duro bastante

De primero era un niño tan tranquilo- recordó _Harry_

Y se quedo embobado mirando a Lily- agrego _Hermione_, provocando el sonrojo de la pareja- y por eso apostamos

¿Y yo porque no me di cuenta?- pregunto el auror

Porque tu igual estabas embobado mirando a Lily- _Ron_

Mira quién habla- agrego riendo _Ginny_

**Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida.**

No debería ser así- dijo Lily cabizbaja- nosotros deberíamos estar contigo

Y aunque no estén- dijo Elizabeth- tu hermana debería haberlo cuidado mejor

**Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles. **

Fue genial- recordó la pelirroja-

Si incluso vimos nacer un dragón – agrego Molly

Eso es algo que se ve una vez en la vida- acepto Charlus, mientras ambos tríos dorados se veían entre si y luego a Hagrid

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él. **

—**Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas. **

Bien hecho- felicito Molly a su hijo

—**No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron. **

—**¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás**

Mi voz no es gangosa- dijo el rubio enojado

Lo que te ayude a dormir por las noches- respondió Astoria, haciendo reír a los presentes

—**. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia. **

Malfoy se está ganando una grande- dijeron los GW con voz sombría y sonrisa maliciosa

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras. **

—**¡WEASLEY! **

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy. **

—**Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia. **

—**Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid — dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos. **

¿y a Slytherin?- pregunto enojada Lily

Típico de la serpiente rastrera-dijo Sirius

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción. **

—**Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé... **

Aun lo espero- dijo el adolescente

—**Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape. **

**Y lo sostengo- agrego el lector**

Al primero estoy en la obligación de aguantarlo- dijo el auror- y lo siento profesor

Snape quedo sorprendido pero lo oculto y asintió con la cabeza

—**Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso. **

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración. **

Era bellísimo- recordó Hermione-

Es que cuando la abuelita Mini y el profesor Flitwick se juntan hacen milagros- agrego Lilu

¿y ustedes saben por qué?- pregunto Harry

Es tradición quedarse un año en la escuela para navidad- reconoció Reg. mientras se encogía de hombros

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago **

¿Recuerdas los muérdagos Lunático?- pregunto James con sonrisa maliciosa

Pasabas escapando de las chicas- agrego Sirius, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara y Tonks se enojara

Yo me escapa a deferencia tuya canuto- se defendió el Licántropo, mientras James se reí- y tu cornamenta corriendo de tras de Lily

Pues resulto- se defendió James mientras abrazaba mas a Lily, y Snape estaba desviando la mirada

¿Entonces es de familia?- pregunto Lilu dejando a todos mirándolas- tuve que pasar toda esa navidad espantando a niñitas que intentaba acercarse a mi novio o a mi hermano

Lilu es una hermana y una novia muy celosa- agrego Teddy sonrojado

Y una muy buena prima- agrego Reg.

**y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas. **

—**¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid. **

—**Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca. **

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron dos de los merodeadores, Los GW, y los herederos

Y en vacaciones que triste- agrego Lilu

—**Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo. **

—**¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis? **

Si- aceptaron varios

—**Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es. **

Si es por eso- suspiro Sirius

Al menos díganos que lo encontraron con poca búsqueda- dijo James

Lo encontró Neville- agrego Ron dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso al mencionado

Pues yo no lo recuerdo- dijo el joven

Ahora lo recordaras – dijo Hermione

—**¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro. **

Hay Hagrid ya es muy tarde- dijeron Dorea, Molly y Elizabeth

—**Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione. **

Buen punto- dijeron a coro Lily y Remus

—**Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado. **

—**No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza. **

Buen intento- dijo sonriendo James

—**Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca. **

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? **

Yo no fui- dijo el profesor medio cabreado

Lo sentimos- dijeron los futuristas-

Pero existían excelentes razones para acusarlo- respondió Hermione

En eso tienen razón- acepto Luna

**El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX, ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. **

Era lógico que no apareciera en esos libros- hablo Dumbledore

**Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas... **

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida.**

-Ese es mi hijo- agrego orgulloso James- siempre buscando los problemas

-No te sientas orgulloso por eso James- dijo enojada Lily- que yo me encargare que no lo haga

-Pero Lily

-pero nada Potter…

Harry sonrió por el intercambio de sus padres, mientras se acercaba mas a Ginny, la cual se sobresalto un poco pero no se alejo, más bien le sonrió y acorto distancias

**Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. **

En esos momentos hace falta la capa- suspiro James

Tienes razón- acepto Charlus

**Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

—**¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho? **

—**Nada —respondió Harry. **

-eso no se dice- dijeron a coro los merodeadores- te echará- termino Sirius

-¿Y ustedes saben?- pregunto Lily

-Pelirroja hemos pasado bastante en la biblioteca- sonrió James

-Incluso creo que mas que tu- agrego Sirius

-¿Aprendiendo sobre perros y ciervos?- pregunto Harry, dejando blanco a James

-¿mi abuela todavía no lo sabe?- rio Lilu

-¿Saber qué?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su marido, hijo y nieta significativamente

-Debería salir en el tercer libro- agrego Hermione

-Deberías decírselo antes- término Harry- cornamenta

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara. **

—**Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera! **

Esa mujer no cambia- dijeron por lo bajo Sirius y Regulus

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo.**

-No importa con el tiempo aprenderás-

¡JAMES!- gritaron su madre y su futura esposa

**Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando. **

No lo repetiremos a cada rato- dijo el auror, dando a entender que no volvería a pedir perdón, reconocía y agradecía todo el esfuerzo de Snape, y lo protegería durante la lectura y en especial durante el sexto, por él y por sus hijos, pero tampoco negaba que aunque se respetaban nunca congeniarían-

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas. **

Difícil muy difícil- dijeron los herederos a coro

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar. **

—**Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza. **

-la cual nunca llego- dijeron ambas Hermione

-No encontramos nada- respondieron los dos Harry y los dos Ron

-No empiecen de nuevo- dijeron los GW

-Cállense- grito Molly, santo remedio

—**Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos. **

—**Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione. **

En realidad Flamel es conocido entre nosotros- dijo John

-si continuo Elizabeth- se dice que era un alquimista y que creó la piedra filosofal

¿Qué?- dijeron todos los presentes

-me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en ese momento abuela- dijo el adolescente.

A nosotros también- dijeron a coro Ron y Hermione

-gracias a mi suegra acabamos de descubrir que esconde Fluffy- dijo James haciendo reír a los presentes

¿Hermione porque no sabias eso?- pregunto Ron

Porque eso se pasa en la secundaria- respondió Lilu- además papa tampoco lo sabía y se crio con muggle

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo. **

-no si nosotros estamos a tu lado- sonrió Remus malignamente

-Bien dicho Lunático- dijeron a la vez Sirius y James

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. **

-desde la primera vez- recordó Bill

Además el abuelo le enseño- agrego Charlie

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». **

-que egoístas- dijeron varios

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. **

No te preocupes te llenaremos de regalos- dijo Lily-

Serás más consentido que el cerdo- agrego James

Nunca tanto- regaño Lily, mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de James

Hija- dijo Elizabeth- debes regañarlo por decirle cerdo su Dudley no por la cantidad de regalos que le dará a Harry

Es que como parece cerdo- dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja, siendo escuchada solo por James el cual le dio un beso en la cabeza produciendo un gran sonrojo en la pelirroja

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama. **

—**¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata. **

—**Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos! **

Mi niño- dijo por lo bajo Lily

—**¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron,**

Tenía 11 años –se defendió el adolescente

Y siempre ha sido insensible- agrego Hermione

**volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry **

Familia grande- dijeron con orgullo los Weasley

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza. **

-gracias- dijeron los Potter y los Evans a Hagrid

**El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota. **

**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques. **

Voy a matarlos- dijo enojada Lily, mientras Elizabeth ¿se preguntaba una y otra vez que había hecho mal?

—**Qué detalle —comentó Harry. **

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques. **

—**¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero? **

—**Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—**

Igual al padre- sonrió resignada Molly, mientras los otros reían

**. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste? **

—**Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y... oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley. **

-gracias- volvió a repetir la familia de Harry

- no se preocupen lo hacemos porque queremos- agrego Arthur

-Harry es parte de la familia- recordó Molly- es como un hijo mas

-y ahora sabemos que será familia como debe ser- agrego Bill, haciendo reír a los presentes mientras Harry le tomaba la mano a Ginny y sus versiones futuras se besaban

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. **

—**Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro. **

—**Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso. **

-claro si lo hace mama- agrego Ron con orgullo

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione. **

-gracias- dijo la castaña provocando las risas de sus amigos y que los otros se miraran sin entender

**Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. **

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. **

-la capa- dijeron sonriendo James y Charlus-

-amo esa capa- suspiro Lilu

-sirve bastante- admitió el adolescente

**Ron bufó. **

—**Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—.**

En verdad se sorprendió- agregaron los GW

**Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso. **

—**¿Qué es? **

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido. **

—**Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela. **

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito. **

—**¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo! **

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo. **

-ahora tienes Hogwarts a tus pies- recordó Sirius

-y un mundo ilimitado de oportunidades- agrego Remus

-para hacer travesuras- termino James.

Mientras Dorea veía como la mágica capa de los Potter era traspasada a una nueva generación, la reliquia mejor guardada, y la más efectiva de las que dio la muerte a los antepasados de su marido, hijo, nieto y bisnieta.

—**¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota! **

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía: **

**Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. **

**Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti. **

-pero obvio que es de Dumbledore- dijo Lily

Así es señorita Evans- sonrió el director

¿porque la tenia?-pregunto James

-porque usted me la presto señor Potter, ya que quería hacerle unos estudios a su magnifica capa- termino el director guiñándole un ojo a James

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa. **

—**Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede? **

—**Nada —dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre? **

-claro- dijo James- y a mi papa y al abuelo

Y al padre de mi padre y al padre del padre-

-ya entendimos amor- dijo Dorea

-pero una de esas capas no dura más de cinco o seis años- dijo serio Moody

-Es que la nuestra es especial- dijeron todos los Potter presentes en la sala

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más. **

-no te preocupes- dijeron a coro Fred y George

—**¡Feliz Navidad! **

—**¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley! **

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G. **

—**El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia. **

-eso es una mentira- dijo la señora Weasley

Lo sabemos mama…-comenzó Fred

Pero lo dijimos para molestar- término George

—**¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan. **

—**Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza. **

Ese es mi favorito- agrego Charlie

—**No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge. **

-en realidad es para saber quién es quién- dijo en un murmullo Molly haciendo reír a su marido

—**¿Qué es todo ese ruido? **

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio. **

—**¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno. **

—**Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo. **

Molly vio con pena a su hijo el cual simplemente desvió la mirada, aun le parecía extraño todo esto, y no entendía porque lo habían llevado a la lectura

—**Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia. **

Así se habla- sonrió Sirius-

La familia es primero- asintió James

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey. **

-son increíbles-dijeron los herederos

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. **

-papa no hables de comida- dijo enojada Lilu

¿Tienes mucha hambre princesa?- pregunto _Harry_

Si- acepto la pelirroja

Yo también- dijeron a coro Regulus, Sirius y los dos Ron

-¿Qué les parece si _Ginny_ y yo hacemos el almuerzo mientras ustedes terminan de leer?-pregunto el Auror

Claro- respondieron los futuristas a coro-

¿Pero la lectura?- pregunto Lily

No te preocupes mal que mal ya viví todo lo que está escrito en los siete libros, y _Ginny_ sabe lo que pasara- termino _Harry,_ mientras él y su esposa se levantaban y se iban detrás de la puerta que había aparecido, y el adolescente comenzó a leer nuevamente

**Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. Harry tiró uno al suelo y no sólo hizo ¡pum!, sino que estalló como un cañonazo y los envolvió en una nube azul, mientras del interior salían una gorra de contraalmirante y varios ratones blancos, vivos. En la Mesa Alta, Dumbledore había reemplazado su sombrero cónico de mago por un bonete floreado, y se reía de un chiste del profesor Flitwick. **

Genial- dijeron los estudiantes

Creo que me quedare para estas navidades- agrego Collins

**A los pavos les siguieron los pudines de Navidad, flameantes. Percy casi se rompió un diente al morder un sickle de plata que estaba en el trozo que le tocó. Harry observaba a Hagrid, que cada vez se ponía más rojo y bebía más vino, hasta que finalmente besó a la profesora McGonagall en la mejilla y, para sorpresa de Harry, ella se ruborizó y rió, con el sombrero medio torcido. **

-hubiera pagado por ver eso- dijeron los merodeadores y los herederos al mismo tiempo

Hay de mi- dijeron Ginny y Lily por lo bajo

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris. **

Todos en sala con excepción de Dumbledore tiritaron al aceptar que Harry tenía razón con los pobres ratones

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. **

-como todos- dijeron a coro los hermanos Weasley

**Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto. **

Es verdad- dijeron los GW- es el peor de nosotros en ajedrez

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto. **

-pero que buenos recuerdos- dijeron Fred y George a la vez que Sirius y James, mientras Percy y Remus bufaban

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado. **

**Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. **

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. **

Exactamente- aceptaron los Potter

**Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. **

**Tenía que probarla.**

A merodear- dijeron a la vez Remus, Sirius y James con brillo en sus ojos

**Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. **

**«Utilízalo bien.» **

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él.**

-si- dijo Sirius emocionado- las cocinas, el baño de prefectos, bromas a Slytherin

¿Solo piensan en bromas?- pregunto seria Lily

-también pensábamos en chicas, es especial nuestro querido cornamenta- hablo Sirius-

-Lily hizo esto, la pelirroja hizo esto otro- empezó Remus

-la pelirroja cambio su shampoo- agrego Sirius

-Lily prefirió salir con ese tal Diggory que con migo- remato Remus haciendo reír a los presentes, y sonrojando a Harry

-compañero como que es cosa de familia- se burlo Ron

Cállate- dijo enojado Harry mientras Cho se sonreía al recordar que ella le había negado una cita a Harry Potter-

Piensa positivo- dijo Hermione- te casaras con Ginny no con la changa

Eso es verdad- sonrió Harry- por quien me debo preocupar en verdad es por Dean y ese Ravenclaw, ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando a Ginny y provocando más risas en los presentes y que Cho se enojara

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría. **

**Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo. **

**-**es bastante comprensible- dijo el pelirrojo adolescente- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato. **

—**¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo. **

-pobrecita-dijo James- debió a ver perdido la costumbre

**¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. **

¿Enserio?- preguntaron varios incrédulos

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. Se ajustó la capa y se dirigió hacia allí. **

-al menos es una noble causa-dijo James suspirando

¿Noble causa?- pregunto incrédula Lily mientras se separaba de James- quiere averiguar quién es Flamel para poder evitar que roben la piedra, y tú dices que es una noble causa

-en realidad es bastante noble- admitió Tonks, ganándose una mirada enojada de la pelirroja

**La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo. **

-tenia once- dijo el adolescente antes que alguien dijera algo

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. **

**No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre.**

-lo más probable es que fuera sangre- dijo McGonagall

**A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí. **

**Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió. **

**Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! **

-odios eso libros- dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Teddy-

-lastima mis oídos- respondieron a la vez

-claro entre un perro y un lobo- dijo Lilu- tienen los oídos sensibles

-exactamente- dijo Remus

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos. **

-suerte- sonrieron varios

**Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba. **

-eso es avanzar rápido- dijo Luna

—**Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida. **

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba **

Justo en ese momento se escucho un ruido de la cocina dentro de la sala de menesteres, que asusto a todos los que estaban leyendo, aunque el susto duro solo segundos puesto que se escucho claramente un

¡CONTROLATE POTTER!- de _Ginny_ y luego una gran carcajada de _Harry, _Bill y Charlie estaban poniéndose de pie para ir a ver que le estaba haciendo el degenerado de su hermano menor a su hermanita.

-están casados déjenlos en paz- dijo Molly mirando a sus hijos los cuales tuvieron que volver a sentarse

Después de eso Harry decidió volver a leer, faltaba poco para leer esa parte, ya estaba leyendo esa noche, ¿Cómo se tomarían el hecho de como Harry conoció a sus padres?

**era Snape. **

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos, su ex-alumno cumplía muy bien ejerciendo su protección en Harry

—**¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos. **

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad. **

-por desgracia- dijo Regulus

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. **

Esa es mucha suerte- dijo _Hermione_- en especial para ti

Que cariñosa- respondió Harry mientras ella sonreía

**Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. **

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. **

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. **

Harry respiro hondo mientras que Teddy que conocía la historia, puesto que su papa le había contado esa experiencia a él y solo a él, ni siquiera a Lily, puesto que esa fue la primera vez que había visto a sus padres, a diferencia de Teddy que había crecido viendo siempre fotos de sus padres y conocía de ellos gracias a su mama, su papa y a los Weasley

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él. **

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él. **

¿Cómo?- pregunto James

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

¿Entonces?-preguntaron varios mientras Harry subía el libro para cubrir su cara, en especial sus ojos, que estaban por comenzar a llenarse de lagrimas, cosa que Ginny percibió, por lo que frente a todos, abrazo a Harry, y comprendió que el Harry adulto se ofreció para cocinar porque no quería estar en esta parte de la lectura.

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no? **

No-susurro Teddy

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella ¿estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo. **

Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore, recordando a sus hermanos y toda su familia junta

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo.**

-espera-suspiro Lily, que comenzaba a comprender- ¿soy yo cierto?

Si- dijo Harry que intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas

**Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. **

Al igual que la Lily presente en la sala

**El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry. **

Ese soy yo- dijo James que abrazaba con mas fuerzas a Lily, mientras Harry era abrazado por Ginny, y Lilu se dejaba abrazar por Regulus

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo. **

—**¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá? **

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, **

Soy yo- dijo John atónito

**Otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry.**

Oye- reclamo Charlus sonrojado, pero aun así con lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, todos los demás estaban en silencio, eso que Harry leía era cosa solo de los Potter, eso no incluida ni a Sirius, ni a Remus, ni siquiera los Weasley la única de ellos que entraba era Ginny que en el futuro seria la matriarca de los Potter, además de Teddy que era un Potter con otro apellido simplemente.

Elizabeth se lamentaba y en especial no entendía como ella y su marido estaban muertos, sabía algo de como su hija y su yerno morirían pero no sabía cómo los Potter y ellos morirán, porque si Harry vivía con la mayor de sus hijas era porque ni ellos ni Dorea con Charlus estaban vivos, y que su nieto tuviera que conocerlo a través de magia era bastante doloroso

-esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo- recito Teddy a los presentes dejándolos sorprendidos

**Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. **

-aunque está es vez mucho mejor- sonrió Harry bajando el libro luego de que Ginny le limpiara las lagrimas que le habían salido-

Tanto James y Lily como sus padres se acercaron a Harry y lo abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron

-tienes mi edad- comenzó Lily- y aun así te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y daría mi vida por ti una y mil veces

-es verdad- acepto James- estoy enamorado de tu madre desde que tengo once años, pero te aseguro que a ti te amo mucho mas, porque eres el fruto mi gran amor por mi pelirroja

-aunque no recuerdo el tiempo que viví con ustedes igual los amo con todo mi corazón- respondió Harry

Y nosotros estamos muy felices y orgullosos de que seas nuestro nieto- dijo Charlus mientras John asentía

Ginny decidió que Harry el resto de la lectura estuviera con sus padres y sus abuelos, por lo que tomo el libro y continúo con la lectura

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible. **

-cualquiera- agrego Neville por lo bajo

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». **

-creo que es mejor que no vuelvas- dijo Lily que estaba sentada al lado de Harry mientras lo abrazaba

-lo sé- agrego el adolescente con su cabeza en el pelo de su madre

**Salió apresuradamente de la habitación. **

—**Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron. **

—**Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo. **

—**Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés. **

Ron bajo la cabeza había olvidado ese hecho, y claro está que saldría todo lo que el vio

—**Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos. **

-y para que querías conocer a Bill y a Charlie si ya conociste a Ginny- dijo Fred para subir un poco el ánimo-

- y ya nos dimos cuenta que ella es la más importante a la que tenias que conocer- aporto George haciendo reír a los presentes y sonrojas a la pareja

—**Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. **

Si, si, si soy un insensible- dijo el pelirrojo adulto, haciendo reír sus compañeros

**Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada? **

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. **

-Harry no vuelvas- dijo James

-no te preocupes volví solo dos veces más- dijo el adolescente

**Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba? **

-eso debiste a ver pensado desde antes- dijo Dorea negando con la cabeza- que se encargara Dumbledore

—**¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro. **

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora. **

—**Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos. **

—**¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí. **

Nunca te rindes- dijo Hermione

Nunca-asintió Ginny

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. **

-la dama gris- dijeron Luna y Cho

Helena- dijo _Hermione_, pero nadie a excepción de Dumbledore entendió el nombre, cosa que lo dejo bastante sorprendido, si la señorita Granger sabía que la dama gris era Helena Ravenclaw significaba que el trió por completo lo sabía

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras. **

—**Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí! **

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. **

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo. **

Los mencionados sonrieron y se abrazaron más a su hijo

—**¿Ves? —murmuró Harry. **

—**No puedo ver nada. **

—**¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos... **

—**Sólo puedo verte a ti. **

—**Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo. **

¿Qué extraño?- dijo Dorea

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores. **

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen. **

Ron se puso rojo, cosa que su familia no entendía

—**¡Mírame! —dijo. **

—**¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo? **

—**No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado! **

-como pude desear esa tontería- dijo el pelirrojo adulto mientras Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla

—**¿Cómo? **

—**Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch! **

-en lo ultimo le herraste- bromeo _Hermione_ para apoyar a su novio- el capitán fue Harry

Que graciosa amor- dijo _Ron_ agradecido por inteligencia de su novia-

Yo también te amo- agrego la castaña

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry. **

—**¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro? **

—**¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo... **

—**Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más. **

—**Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres. **

—**No me empujes. **

-no peleen-dijo enojada Molly

- lo sentimos- respondieron Ron y Harry

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta. **

—**¡Rápido! **

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta.**

Igual que este par- dijo Remus apuntando a James y a Sirius- comenzaban a pelear sin darse cuenta, terminaban las peleas igual

**Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó. **

La respuesta es sí- sonrió Luna

—**No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos. **

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación. **

-gracias- dijo Dorea a Ron, el cual solo se encogió de hombros

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente. **

—**¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron. **

—**No. **

—**¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid? **

—**No... ve tú... **

—**Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche. **

-bien dicho- felicito Lily

—**¿Por qué no? **

—**No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo? **

—**Pareces Hermione. **

-va ser su esposa en algo se tienen que parecer- dijo Sirius mientras se encogía de hombros

¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Sirius Black?- preguntaron a la vez James y Remus

Que graciosos- dijo el animago mientras les sacaba la lengua-

-Sirius, Remus son adultos y tu James tienes a tu hijo presente compórtense-

-si mama Dorea- respondieron a coro los merodeadores

—**Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas **

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría. **

-Potter- dijo Lily en forma de reproche mientras veía su futuro marido y su hijo

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie. **

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. **

-ese fui yo- dijeron a la vez Charlus y John

-no, fui yo- volvieron a hablar apuntándose entre si

¡Harry!- hablaron por tercera vez al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a su nieto

-no pienso decir quién de ustedes dos fue- dijo el adolescente dando por zanjada la discusión mientras sus abuelos se sentaba, puesto que no se habían dado cuenta cuando habían puesto de pie

**Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie. **

**Excepto... **

¿Quién?- pregunto asustada Lily

—**Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry? **

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. **

-eso es suerte- acepto James

**Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia. **

—**No... no lo había visto, señor. **

Eso estaba bastante claro- agrego Dumbledore

—**Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía—. Entonces — continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed. **

-¿desde cuándo es comida?- pregunto Sirius ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Remus

—**No sabía que se llamaba así, señor. **

—**Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no? **

—**Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y... **

—**Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán. **

—**¿Cómo lo sabe...? **

-Es Dumbledore, es omnipresente- dijo James como si fuera lo lógico del mundo

—**No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros? **

**Harry negó con la cabeza. **

—**Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda? **

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente: **

—**Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos... **

—**Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—.**

No entiendo- dijeron varios

**Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. **

-Pero ahora estamos- dijo Elizabeth

-Y nos encargaremos de estar siempre- secundo Dorea

**Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. **

¡Ron!- dijo Bill enojado- ¿nosotros te sobrepasamos?

A ti- dijo Charlie- a ti que le ganaste a McGonagall en ajedrez

A ti- continuo Fred- que hiciste maravillas con el auto en segundo

A ti- añadió George mirando de reojo a Sirius- que ayudaste a escapar a un fugitivo

A ti- termino Ginny- que conquistaste a Hermione, siendo que supuestamente es bastante inteligente

Oye- reclamaron ambas Hermione, haciendo reír al Ron adolescente y que se aliviara del susto que tenía tras la lectura

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. **

**Continuó: **

—**El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama? **

**Harry se puso de pie. **

—**Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? **

—**Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más. **

—**¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo? **

—**¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana. **

**Harry lo miró asombrado. **

—**Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros. **

Esa es la mayor mentira que me dijo en la vida- dijo _Harry_ apareciendo de tras de la puerta-

¿Acaso sabe lo que veo señor Potter?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Si- respondió _Harry_- ahora cambiando de tema el almuerzo está listo

-Si- dijeron felices los en este caso ocho hermanos Weasley, Lilu y los dos Black

-aun falta un poco- interrumpió Ginny

Entonces termina- agrego el auror-

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. **

-en eso ya estamos claro- interrumpió Sirius-

- si quieres comer deja de interrumpirme- dijo Ginny enojada-

-las pelirrojas y sus caracteres de mierda- murmuro el animago mientras su hijo que había escuchado asentía

**Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

¿y ahora te das cuenta?- pregunto incrédulo Draco

-termine- dijo Ginny sin haciendo oídos sordos a lo dicho por el hurón-

¡A comer!-grito feliz Lilu mientras se ponía de pie

Todos se dirigieron a tras de la puerta para comer, cuando de repente Ron que se había quedado atrás tomo la mano de Hermione para que se quedara con él un momento aprovechando que estarían solos


End file.
